Tigra of X men
by cheshirecat9116
Summary: When Greer's life was turned upside down by a mad men, she has no choice but to join Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please be merciful... This is a new origin story for Marvel's Tigra and how she joins Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters. I wrote a new origin story for her because 1) as much as I love Tigra, a secret race of cat people may have worked in the 70's and 80's but now, not so much 2)She needs her own story. I don't like seeing her as a background character all the time This story was inspired by both warcong and Defensive Cat 57's story on Tigra joining the institute, I'm trying to combine both their stories with some of my own ideas so yeah... Lastly, I DO NOT OWN TIGRA OR ANY OF THE X MEN CHARACTERS MENTIONED. THEY ALL BELONG TO MARVEL so please don't sue me I have nothing! Ok thats it. Enjoy :)**

Greer lay cowering behind a huge garbage bin in a dark alleyway. The pain she was experiencing was almost unbearable, and it was a miracle she was still conscious. She casted her eyes down to the huge bloody bullet wound in her gut dying to know just how bad the damage was. It was bad. She stifled a sob and tried desperately to clean up the wound. It didn't work. Feeling hopeless and weak she curled up into an orange furry ball. Her strange alien tail wrapping itself around her legs as she pondered on how much her life had changed in just a matter of hours.

Less than 24 hours ago she was still a normal, high school cheerleader. A man named Dr. Minos was invited to her school to give a lecture on cross species genetics. In his lecture, he claimed he could give ordinary human beings the strength, stamina, speed and agility of a wild animal through "splicing". The purpose was to create a new type of "Sentinel". A "sentinel" that possessed the intelligence of a human being, but the raw power that was needed to counter the growing mutant epidemic. To Greer it sounded like a load of crap. Why would anyone want to be turned into some form of animal hybrid? She hated mutants but taking such drastic measures to eliminate them was ridiculous. As she excited the lecture hall with her huge gang of fellow cheerleaders, she turned back and saw her twin brother Gabriel speaking to Dr. Minos. Although Greer and Gabriel were twins, they could not be any more different. Greer was beautiful. She was tall with a willowy figure, long black raven hair poured down from her head to her waist. She was popular, head cheerleader and always surrounded by a group of friends. Gabriel on the other hand was short and scrawny, his hair was always matted due to his hate of combs and he wore huge horn rimmed glasses, making his status as a dork extremely obvious. Most importantly, he had no friends, only "acquaintances" and he was constantly picked on. His intelligence on the other hand rivaled his sister's looks and popularity. Gabriel had been first in the school ever since "the beginning of time" according to Greer. Despite their differences, the twins were inseparable the death of their father William Nelson a policeman and the hatred the have towards their aggressive new step father had brought them even closer together recently and they would literally do anything for each other.

After coming home from cheerleading practice and a girl's night out with her friends that day. Greer trudged up the stairs to her room. She noticed there was no noise or light coming from Gabriel's room which was odd considering he was always working on something. "Maybe he's asleep, but its only 9 pm" with that thought in mind, Greer entered her brother's room. " Gabe ... Gabe are you..." She stopped short, as the room was empty. Noticing a piece of paper on Gabriel's table she picked it up. What it said nearly made her heart stop in dread.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey Greer, your probably wondering where I am right now, I can't tell you but don't worry I'm fine. I've decided to leave home and finally make some use of myself since I obviously can't get the respect and acceptance I deserve in my current state. Don't worry I already found a job for myself. It's a high paying but extremely low profile one. The only reason I'm telling you this is because, well you're my sister and I love you. Please burn this letter afterwards, take care of mum and good luck for the next round of your cheer regionals... Love Gabe"

"What in the world was Gabe thinking? He's going to get himself into so much trouble. I have to find and stop him. If Mum and Steven find out about this when they get back later at 2am they are going to freak... and what does he mean..." Suddenly it all came together. Current state, high paying but low profile, how Gabe and Dr. Minos were chatting... Greer whipped out her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. "Hey Billy, babe? I need a huge favor."

Half an hour later the gleaming blue sports car pulled up beside Dr. Minos's Manticore labs. " Does this guy have some fascination with Greek mythology or somethin'?" Billy asked curiously. " Who knows?" Greer replied with the letter still clenched in her fists. As she made her way out of the car she thanked Billy for the ride. "You sure you got this babe?" Billy asked suspiciously as he leaned out to kiss her, "yeah he's my brother, besides what could go wrong?" " A lot of things" " I know, but please don't tell anyone about this...promise?" Greer pleaded "Ok, ok, promise, call me when you need a ride." And with that he drove off.

Greer hoped she could just casually walk into the main lobby and demand to see this Minos guy but at 10 pm this sort of thing was unheard of. Plus the doors were locked anyway. She crept around the compound and found the fire exit. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. She quietly crept up the staircase and entered the main lobby. Checking the directories she felt a pang of annoyance. "Great, this place is huge, it'll take days before..." a gunshot rang behind her, followed by a stinging sensation in her shoulder. Greer fell into unconsciousness.

It felt like hours before Greer came to. Groaning, she tried to acclimate herself to the bright lit room. "Oh, so our little detective has awaken?" a deep voice sounded from the far corner. Snapping her eyes to the corner, "Where... where am I... who are you?" Greer asked. "You're in my laboratory... and who I am does not concern you." The voice answered back. Noticing she was strapped tightly onto some sort of hospital bed with no means of escape, Greer pleaded with the voice "please, I only snuck in to look for my twin, Gabriel... Gabriel Nelson. He came to work for Dr. Minos but he's only sixteen and..." "Your Gabriel's twin?" Greer nodded hoping the speaker could see her reaction. Silence greeted her, followed by laughter. " What's so funny?" she demanded. " I presume you've heard all about my work, the one on new sentinels and cross species genetics haven't you?" the voice replied back. "Yes." " Well your brother did request for work so I made him one of my first batch of sentinels. He and his team are on a jet right now, to start their training in Washington DC." The information hit Greer like a ton of bricks. This man was crazy he turned her brother into freak. "You're lying! Gabriel will never let you do that! He..." "He and all my sentinels had their memories wiped after being spliced. Extra precautions I carried out so they do not have second thoughts about... about people like you." There was a twinge of triumph in the voice. This made Greer almost insane with anger. " You won't get away with this... you..." "You know too much." The voice boomed back. With that five massive mechanical arms with syringes attached rose from beneath the bed. "Killing you will have no benefit to me. Making you a sentinel would. And since you're twin is one already, I think you both deserve to be of the same species... What DNA did I splice him with again? Oh yes, that of a tiger..."

Greer could hear her new claws skid against the metallic floors as she crashed through two large double doors. " Run, come on run! He's gonna get me! Run! Hide! Attack!" More doors zipped past her followed by trees and street lamps. She was going so fast it was almost surreal, her heart pounded wildly and her body felt like it was on fire, she ignored it and kept running.

Dr. Minos held his gashed chest as he watched the figure of his latest sentinel disappear into the darkness. The little minx had attacked him when he tried to remove her memories via injection. Somehow she broke out of the restraints and escaped. As furious as he was, Minos knew chasing her would have been pointless it would only put him under the radar of the police meaning he couldn't continue with his work. Struggling back to his lab he pressed the emergency button. "Stryker. It's Minos I need to disappear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's voice : Please leave some comments, the suspense is killing me. Other than that, ENJOY!**

Greer clambered through the window into her room. The room was dark but her eyes quickly adjusted. She became aware of how well she could see in the dark. Noticing something moving at the corner of her eye, she quickly whipped around only to be met with her reflection. The creature in the full-length mirror wasn't human or animal. It was somewhere in between. Greer chocked in near hyperventilation as she took in how much she changed. Her raven hair was now thicker and dark orange in color while her ivory white skin was now covered in soft orange fur with black stripes. Her already toned body was now even more muscular but she still kept her slender frame. Her once dainty and perfectly manicured nails and toenails were replaced with long razor sharp claws. When she hesitantly opened her mouth she saw they were filled with large and sharp canines. The delicate features of her face remained unchanged but like her body it was covered in orange fur with only two black stripes on each of her cheeks. Her blue eyes were now bright green with silted irises. When Greer lifted her hair she could see her ears were pointed and furred. To top it all of, a long striped tail hung between her striped legs. To Greer's horror she found out she could move both her ears and tail. She started shaking uncontrollably, not from cold but from her situation "No please...NO!" Her screamed ended in an extremely loud and animalistic roar nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. "Greer what are you..." Greer turned and came face to face with her own mother. Mother and daughter stared at each other in silence and finally "Mum... don't... don't... freak out..." "Stay... Stay away from me! Don't come any closer! Or I'll I'll" Greer stretched out hands in attempt to calm her mother down, however it only added emphasis to how sharp and dangerous her long claws were. " Mum its really me I'm Greer ... this man... he... he..." "Steven! STEVEN! THERE IS A CRAZY MUTANT IN GREER'S ROOM! STEVEN!"Greer heard Steven's footsteps and knew there was no point going on trying to make her mother believer her at this rate. Without thinking, she ducked in between the narrow opening between her mother and the room door. As she tried to make a beeline for the front door she saw Steven reach for his hunting riffle. Before she could do anything, two gunshots rang in the air.

Thinking about the gunshots made Greer wince in pain. Somehow she had miraculously dragged herself from her house to the alleyway without being seen. Greer knew she needed medical attention but didn't know where to get it especially looking the way she did. Lowering her brown tipped ears in dejectedness Greer tried to fall asleep only to be disturbed by a girl's voice. "Hello is someone there?" Greer shook in panic as wild thoughts raced through her mind. " Who is it? Does she work for Minos? Maybe she can help me! Maybe she can help me! No! No I'm a monster she wouldn't ... uh oh, she's getting closer! I have to run! Hide!" As Greer attempted to pull herself up, a tall red headed girl stepped in front of her.

"Please...please don't hurt me" Greer whimpered as she attempted to stand once again. She failed due to her injuries and in order for her to add some distance between her and the red headed girl she tried kicking back and shielding herself with her arms. " You're hurt, don't move, it's alright I'm not going to..." Greer saw the foreign hand reach for her. Instinctively she hissed loudly showing all her canines. Seeing the fear on the girl's face and how she'd backed away Greer quickly covered her mouth, horrified she was capable of making such an inhuman sound. "I'm ... sorry I didn't mean to... I couldn't... I can't control" "Its fine, really" The red headed girl said, regaining her composure, she continued, "look, lets be friends my name is Jean, Jean Grey I'm here to help you. You have a really special gift" "Special gift? More like a curse" Greer spat back "Only if you let it be, I understand that you must be terrified about your new powers. I was too when I got them and trust me I hated them to." Jean replied soothingly as she placed her hand on Greer's furred shoulders. "You have powers?" Greer asked curiously. "Yeah..." Jean grinned and did a gesture with her hand. The empty beer bottle that lay next to Greer jerked and the rose into the air landing in the garbage bin. "That was amazing!" Greer cried. She now knew for sure Jean wasn't working for Minos and decided to trust her. " Well it kinda is, but I couldn't have done it without help from the institute..." "Institute?" "Yes, it's a special place for gifted youngsters like you and me, people who are..." "Mutants" Greer interrupted flatly. Jean was surprised by the hint of sourness in Greer's tone. "Look I know the name isn't flattering but..." "I'm not a mutant" Jean stopped short. If this girl wasn't a mutant, what was she? Unwillingly Jean did a quick scan of Greer's thoughts. The ordeal Greer went through played itself in Jean's, mind. When it was over Jean looked at the kindred spirit lying in front of her. Before she could say anything Greer cut in. "You know, don't you... don't lie I could feel you do something with your mind..." Jean reluctantly nodded, she didn't like prying into people's thoughts but she had to check if Greer spoke the truth. "Mind reading is my second ability...I'm sorry Greer". Greer's ears lowered again in disappointment " Guess the special institute won't want me huh?" she said blankly. Looking at Greer's scared and pained face, Jean was reminded of how she too was terrified of what she had become when she found out she could move things with her mind. Luckily Professor Xavier had found her and helped her. If it weren't for him she wouldn't have made it this far. Greer, a mutant or not deserved, this chance as well. " Don't be so sure, we won't turn our backs on anyone that needs our help." With that, Jean concentrated. Finally she established the link she needed. " Professor prepare the black bird, I've found someone. She's quite like Kurt, bring Mr. McCoy along, she needs medical attention."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's voice: Fourth Chapter dear readers! Please leave some sort of comment on what you think please?If you don't I won't see a point in continuing the story and there's so much more to come like Greer meeting the rest of the x men and what actually happened in the lab so... If you want to know please leave some comments I just want to know what you all think so it gives me more motivation to finish it... Anyways thats it enjoy! **

Minutes later, a huge black jet landed silently in the alleyway. The doors opened and a staircase folded out. A large shaggy blue beast ran down the steps with a first aid kit. Greer whimpered in fear and her fur stood at their ends as he approached her. "Whoa, easy easy I won't hurt you..." the beast said. With a reassuring look from Jean, Greer allowed the strange beast to examine her. She was surprised by how painlessly he had removed the two bullets lodged in her gut and how quickly he bandaged the wound. As she was helped onto her feet, she muttered " thanks" to him. As Greer boarded the jet, a man in a wheelchair wheeled himself to the opening. " Ah hello Greer, my name is Professor Xavier, it's a pleasure to meet you." "Pleasure's all mines" was all Greer could muster. "Are you ready to leave?" Greer taking great precaution not to sit on her new tail strapped herself to the chair beside Jean's and nodded weakly. The jet took off, the beast was piloting. The professor wheeled himself next to Greer and with a concerned look on his face he asked, " I heard about what happened in the lab, do you want to talk about it?" She met his dark gaze and shook her head embarrassed. "That's alright, if you don't mind I have to speak to Jean in private." Greer shrugged. She watched them disappear behind a black curtain. She knew they were talking about her however she was too tired to care and she soon drifted into sleep.

Greer felt herself being shook and a voice in her ear saying "Greer...Greer! Wake up! We've reached the mansion!" reluctantly Greer forced herself to wake up. Jean watched Greer as she opened her emerald green eyes and stretch. Her movements were so catlike Jean half expected Greer to lick herself clean. " No such thoughts Jean. She is just as human as any of us." A voice rang in her head. "Yes professor, I'm sorry". "Wow this place is huge!" Greer exclaimed as she peered through the windows of the blackbird. Jean laughed, "I know! I was shocked by how big the place was but now it seems necessary considering the amount of mutants living in there. The jet descended slowly and while it did the basketball court split into two revealing a chamber underneath it. The jet landed in the chamber. Greer's stomach growled loudly as she they exited the jet. Before anyone could comment, Professor Xavier wheeled up to her. "I'm sorry Greer but before we can get you something to eat, you have to see Mr. McCoy for a medical examination. Just in case the procedure at Manticore labs left you with any unwanted side effects." The shaggy beast that was piloting the jet gestured her to follow him. "So he's Mr. McCoy". Greer made a mental note to herself to be more polite to him. She followed him through an array of corridors and rooms when they finally arrived at what looked like an infirmary. Mr. McCoy signaled her to sit on one of the beds he then placed on a lab coat, followed by some rubber gloves. He then asked, "So how old are you Miss..." " Nelson, Greer Nelson. I'm sixteen." Mr. McCoy started taking her height and weight "5ft 11 you're really tall for a sixteen year old..." Greer did not know what to say so she stayed silent. " Right, please open your mouth". Greer sighed, she felt self-conscious showing her monstrous fangs. Slowly, Greer opened her mouth. Mr. McCoy gently started prodding her new teeth with a dentist probe. "Very good, strong white and healthy with no cavities. Please keep it that way and you can do a vogue cover. Alright you may close." He carried on his examination, checking her ears, reflexes, and eyesight followed by some blood tests. Greer started to relax. Mr. McCoy was really nice and funny. She couldn't believe she was afraid of him initially. "You're not much of a talker are you?" Mr. McCoy asked as he glanced up. "Hhhm? Oh no, I love talking, its just I'm still taking in how much I changed ...fur and all" Greer said sheepishly rubbing her shoulders. "Well look on the bright side my dear, you're fur is orange, blue just makes me look extremely tacky." Greer couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly her stomach growled. Louder this time causing both she and him to stare at her stomach. "Hhhm, I can't let you sit here on an empty stomach, wait here." He walked out of the room. When he returned, he pressed a Big Mac into her hands. "Don't tell the other students, they'll hunt me down! Enjoy it, you're arteries will stiffen but you're spirits will soar. Oh yes, Xavier wants to see you, his study is the third door to your right "

Greer left the infirmary with her spirits uplifted. "At least I'm not the only furry one here." She wolfed down her burger so quickly she surprised herself, usually she ate really slow and she rarely finished a meal. Cleaning her claws, she knocked on Professor Xavier's door. "Come in". Pushing the door open Greer peered in. " I heard you wanted to see me?" "Yes Greer, please take a seat." Walking towards the comfortable looking armchair, Greer again took great care in not trying to sit on her tail. "So... Greer I've heard from Jean that you're not a mutant" Xavier's tone was dead serious. "Ok, here it comes, he's gonna kick me out" Greer thought sadly. Suddenly the urge to cry overwhelmed her, she had lost a lot that night, her beauty, her family, her boyfriend, her home and when she thought she had finally found a place to kind of settle down, it was about to be taken away as well. "Well I just wanted you to know it doesn't matter, anyone with gifts as special as yours is welcome to my institute. As long as you need safety from the outside world that doesn't understand you and you're gifts, Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters will always welcome you." Greer's ears perked up. Was this guy for real? She searched his face for any trace of sarcasm or malice. There was none. It felt like a heavy load was lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you Professor, thank you so... much... You won't believe how much this...this means to me." "My pleasure. I believe Mr. McCoy has already given you something to eat so its best that you go get some rest. Jean will be your roommate for now, you'll fine some clothes on the bed we have prepared for you."

Jean led Greer to their room. While shutting the door she noticed Greer looked significantly happier since she left her with Mr. McCoy. "So did you get anything to eat in the end?" Jean asked trying to strike up a conversation "Oh yeah, Mr. McCoy gave me something just now. Um do you mind if I take a shower? I reek of garbage..." Greer grinned shyly. "Really? I don't smell anything but go on ahead" Jean replied, she honestly couldn't smell anything foul on Greer. On the other hand, Greer could smell the stench of garbage on herself. It hung above her head like a cloud and she really wanted to get rid of it. "Must be my new sense of smell," she thought. Gratefully grabbed her clothes and a towel she took a much-needed shower. Half an hour later Greer collapsed face first into bed getting drifting off into her much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's voice: Ok, still didn't get any comments but I got a follower :) Thank you cats12812 for following the story. Means the world to me. Enjoy the story! PLEASE COMMENT!**

"Brrrriiiiinnnggg" "Yikes!" Greer bolted up in her bed hissing at the unfamiliar noise hurting her sensitive ears. It took her almost a minute to remember the full events of the previous night. So it wasn't a nightmare after all. Sighing at the irony of her situation Greer hugged her furry knees. She felt terrible, just a day ago she hated mutants with all her heart. Now, she was staying at the institute surrounded by mutants who at least looked more human than she did. Greer tried to push away both the emotional and physical pain from the previous night, telling herself over and over that she had at least found a safe place to stay. But now, it had returned with a vengeance, knowing she was a outcast in the world and never being able to live like she had before just made her more miserable. Greer thought of the friends she could never see again, places she would never visit again, things she could never do again. The list was still growing in her thoughts. That pain made it even more difficult for her to keep her emotions in check. She hated mutants but now she was the one being hated by humans, being seen as a monstrosity. "Greer are you alright? I heard you...um hissi... getting up " Jean asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Yeah the bell just gave me a shock that's all." Both of them stared at each other. " Does it always ring this early, cuz in a matter of days I'll be really really grouchy from the lack of sleep." Greer said finally trying to crack a joke. If she was going to be depressed she shouldn't do it in front of Jean. After all, Jean was the one who "rescued her" providing her with some hope for the future. Most importantly Jean was her only friend at the moment, and she didn't want to be a literal sourpuss. Jean laughed, " the professor believes in sleeping early and rising early, even on weekends" seeing the look of utter mortification enter Greer's face, Jean couldn't help but laugh again " I was kidding, the bell doesn't ring on Sundays so you'll get the luxury of sleeping in." "Why not Saturday too?" Greer asked. "Oh, that's because we have combat training with Logan every Saturday and we better be heading down, I have to introduce you to your fellow housemates."

Personally, Greer couldn't decide what was worst at the moment, combat training every Saturday at 730 a.m. in the morning which she had no clue what to do, or meeting more people who might mock and thrash her for her appearance. Even she hasn't fully accepted how she looked, how could strangers be expected to do so. Changing into a hooded blue sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans (which had a hole for her tail to comfortably fit through) Greer reluctantly followed Jean out. She kept close to Jean almost ducking behind her if someone walked past, which didn't really help, as Greer was taller than Jean. Jean chuckled "Scared?" "Out of my wits" Greer replied back grinning "Well don't be, because here we are!" Greer braced herself as she entered the noisy dinning room. As she walked in, she recognized some familiar faces such as the Professor and Mr. McCoy's. Both gave her warm smiles of welcome, which made her feel ten times better. The Professor cleared his throat, " Students, may I have your attention please?" Almost everyone fell silent. " This is our newest student, Greer Nelson. She joined us only yesterday night, please make her feel welcome here." Greer looked downwards. She did not want to see any possible signs of rejection from her new housemates. She wasn't usually a shy person and before yesterday's events she loved being in the limelight, but a public introduction was the last thing she wanted at the moment. "Whoa! She's fuzzy like me!" a boy with blue hair and a germen accent exclaimed. Before she could reply, she heard a loud "Bmf!" followed by the smell of brimstone and all of a sudden the boy was right in front of her. He pressed a button on his watch and she growled in shock as he turned into some sort of blue furred demon with bright golden eyes. " Kurt, you're going to scare the poor girl if you jump at her like that." An African woman with white hair and blue eyes said. "Yeah Kurt, personal space buddy" A taller boy with brown hair and red sunglasses said. He got off his seat and offered Greer a handshake, "I'm Scott Summers, and you've already met Kurt and Jean. That's Ororo (the white haired African smiled at Greer), Evan, her nephew (an African American skater boy with dyed blonde hair grinned back at her). Rouge, (a Goth girl waved lazily at her) Kitty's at a sleep over, won't be back till tomorrow night. That's Mr. McCoy, the Professor and Logan." The man named Logan looked at Greer from head to tail and then went to reading the papers. Noticing Scott's hand still outstretched, and not wanting to be rude, Greer shook it slowly, praying her claws wouldn't accidently harm him. " Nice to meet you all." She mumbled. After sitting down between Jean and a now less enthusiastic Kurt, she now felt bad for growling at him and getting him into trouble. Besides, he was only excited about finding someone who had fur like him, she recently understood that feeling of being marginalized by her appearance but the others didn't for obvious reasons. Turning to him and trying to conceal the fear in her voice she said. " We fuzzies are an dying breed aren't we?" She heaved a sigh of relief in her head when Kurt grinned back devilishly at her, " Nah, chicks dig the fuzzy dude".

"Alright bubs, get a move on, it's almost time." Logan barked as he left the table. Greer polished off her third plate of bacon and sausages. Watching the others leave the dinning room she wondered if she should follow them. Concluding it was safer to go with the majority she proceeded to walk out. "Greer before you go for combat training, I need to check on your bullet wounds for infection." Mr. McCoy called after her. " Oh right..." Greer was surprised how fast she had forgot about it. Strangely after the bullets were removed from her gut, the pain had subsided pretty quickly. Following Mr. McCoy once again to the infirmary, Greer braced herself for the grizzly sight to come. She had seen enough gunshot wounds, her father was a policeman and he had received quite a few gun shot wounds himself. To her surprise, when Mr. McCoy removed the bandages, there was no dry blood or pus in sight. All that remained of Steven's doings were two crescent shaped scars. " Interesting... it seems like you have a healing factor..." Mr. McCoy said as he jotted down his observations on a clipboard. " Healing factor? What is that?" Greer asked rubbing the scars making sure she wasn't hallucinating. "The ability to recover from bodily injuries or even diseases at a super human rate. It's not very common, in fact only you and Logan have this ability among all the other mutants in the institute." "Whoa..." " Whoa indeed... So I better not see you here in the infirmary anytime soon for illnesses you claim to have for ditching combat sessions. Speaking of combat sessions, here's your new uniform." From a drawer Mr. McCoy pulled out a box and handed it to her. "Always have it ready on the go, you never know when you might need it." He said while leaving the infirmary so Greer could change in private. Reaching into the box, Greer pulled out a black long sleeved leotard. It had gold platelets containing "X" logos on both sides of the shoulders, another gold platelet was attached at the leotard's bust area and it was also in the shape of the letter "X". Reaching into the box again Greer pulled out a thin belt dangling with golden metal fangs and a pair of gold sleeveless gloves. Sighing and wondering what on earth had she gotten herself into, Greer drew the curtains and tried on her new uniform.


	6. Chapter 6

Greer felt uncomfortable in her new uniform. Looking around the danger room, she noticed her fellow "X men" all had full bodysuits. Compared to them, she felt naked and unprotected. "All right bub's class is in session." Logan barked. Greer followed obediently as everyone around her filed into a single line. " Today's class is about survival, all you've got to do is make it from here (pointing at his feet) to there (points all the way to the other end of the room)." "Sounds simple enough..." Greer mumbled unaware the Logan had caught that. " Sounds like we've got a volunteer. Tigger, you're up!" " Wait me?!" "Yes you..." Logan smirked. Five minutes later, Greer found herself looking up at her teammates who were waiting for their turn at the top of the danger room. She could see them cast looks of pity upon her and she grew increasingly worried as each second passed. "All right, your time starts now!" Greer's sharp ears picked up the sound of machine's whirring behind her. Not wanting to know what they were for, she sprinted for her life. "There she goes" Kurt told the others. Before Greer could even inhale, canons unhinged themselves from the walls and pointed at her. "Oh... boy..." Greer thought. Streams of lasers shot at her, instinctively she managed to dodge a couple by continuously leaping out of their way. "She's good..." Evan said smashing his face against the window to get a better view. "Ahhh!" Greer yelled as more lasers shot at her. The whole team was now smooched against the window. They watched in amazement as Greer leaped, flipped, and somersaulted her way through the track. They all cheered when she narrowly avoided an electrically charged tentacle that sprung without warning from under the canons. "She's really good!" Scott exclaimed enthusiastically. Down on the track, Greer wasn't feeling as hyped as her teammates above. She knew if it wasn't for her years of cheerleading practice combined with her enhanced senses and now greater agility and sense of balance brought to her by her more flexible spine and tail. She wouldn't have lasted five seconds. "GET (dodges a laser beam) ME (flips to avoid another tentacle) OUTTA (leaps over a canon) HERE!" Greer screamed but her pleas fell on deaf ears, the other x men were too busy cheering her on, urging for her to continue. They stopped cheering when they saw Logan reaching for a switch. "What are you doing?" Jean demanded. "That's going to..." " Bring it up a couple ' notches." Logan answered.

Greer was nearing the end of the track. "C'mon you can do it! Little bit more little AHHH!" she screamed as a metal clasp sprung up from beneath her, gripping her tightly, preventing her from breaking free. Although her arms and legs pinned to her sides, Greer still tried to claw her way out. It didn't work. Snarling in frustration Greer desperately tried to find alternative ways out. "She's done for" Rouge commented. Canons were all aiming at Greer now and all she appeared to be doing was wriggling. As the canons prepared to fire, Logan reached over to stop them but before he could press "Stop". He saw Greer slip out of the clasp and watched in awe as she tumbled over the finishing line. Greer panted, she felt like she just ran a marathon. Groaning as she stood up, she was soon knocked over again when most of her teammates ran down and bear hugged her. "Ehrfürchtig! Awesome! How did you get out?" Kurt asked still amazed by what he just saw. "Um... it sounds gross but while I was trapped, I found out I could shift my bones sort of like a cat, so I dislocated my shoulder joints and that made it easier for me to wriggle out." Greer admitted sheepishly. "Not bad." Greer turned and saw Logan smiling at her. " Not the best I've seen yet bub, but not bad Tigger, not bad at all." Greer laughed weakly, she might actually like this place after all.

The day passed by pretty quickly for Greer. After combat training, it was lunchtime, after that it was a session with the professor on self control, followed by study time for all the students to catch up on school work. Since Greer didn't have any she roamed the mansion until study session was over. That night, she joined the rest to watch T.V. " So Greer when are you joining us for school?" Scott asked out of the blue. "Looking like this? Please, I scare people. I bet if I even show my face they'd chase me down with torches and pitchforks. Besides, I don't mind not going to school. I was and always will be a first class slacker." Greer joked. "Well its time to change that because I've already enrolled you into Bayville High with the others." The Professor said while wheeling into the room. "You did what?" Greer exclaimed. "But, professor didn't you hear what I said, I'm gonna be murdered out there..." "No you won't Greer, I have a surprise for you." From his pocket the professor produced a locket in the shape of a cat's head and handed it to her. "Open the locket and press the red button," he instructed. Hesitantly Greer did as she was told. At first she heard a buzzing sound and then nothing. Turning around she found the whole team giving her dumbfounded looks. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Looking at her hands she became dumbfounded. They were... not furry. " I don't believe it! I'm normal again?" "Of course you're normal Greer. This is just a form of cover, a hologram to protect you from the people who might not understand you and your gifts. Do you understand?" "Yes professor I understand... Thank you." Everyone resumed watching television. Greer took a look around and then crept out. Jean watched Greer creep out. She knew her roommate was holding something back. Something painful. Greer walked into one of the mansion's bathrooms. Looking into one of the mirrors she took in her appearance. It was her face, her white ivory skin, her raven hair and her deep blue eyes. It was what she wanted, but it didn't feel right. A low growl formed in Greer's throat. It didn't feel right at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's voice: Ok sorry for the 2 day wait but here's chapter 7! Thank you heartlessangel124 for following my story. I appreciate it a lot. Please review or comment and thats it. Enjoy!**

"I still can't get over how different you look Greer." Jean commented as they walked back to their room. It had taken her a while to get use to the fact that the beautiful raven-haired stranger was her roommate. She just looked so different. True, she was still beautiful covered in fur, but it didn't shine through as much. "Yeah me too. You know from this to well fluffy". There was a hint of harshness in her voice and Greer ended the sentence with a low growl. Jean resisted the urge to read Greer's mind. "You ok?" she asked as they plopped down on their respective beds. "Yes, no, I don't know." Greer said glumly. Jean walked over and sat beside Greer. "Want to talk about it?" Silence passed, Greer yanked the locket off her neck and tossed it aside, reverting back into her other form. For a while Greer simply stared at the ground. And then she did something, which Jean had not expected. Greer suddenly collapsed against her. Holding Jean tightly, Greer began to cry. Stunned by the sudden emotional outburst, Jean couldn't do anything but hold and comfort Greer as her tears formed a stream. Regardless, of what just happened, it seemed to have broken down some sort of emotional barrier Greer had built to push away the pain and the changes that came with her transformation. Everything she had held back now came out in truckloads and Jean hugged her as she started to open up.

"I remember five mechanical arms springing from underneath that bed and then I felt these huge needles... entering my body from different points. Jean nodded urging her to continue. "It was terrible, the process was so slow." Greer said tearfully " Five minutes later, I started getting a terrible headache and my body it hurt... so much, it felt painful in every fiber. I could hear someone screaming. The screaming grew louder and louder in my ears till it became roars, animal roars. I wanted to ask her to stop but then I realized I was the one screaming. " Again lowering her emerald eyes Greer continued. "The pain in my body stopped but my stomach was itching like crazy and afterwards I had started getting painful cramps in my belly. I tried ignoring it by breathing deeply, but after a while the pain slowly increased and...and... when I looked down at my body I saw my skin; it was perspiring and... and... it was white like milky white, almost translucent. I could see my veins lying beneath my skin... and ...it was so scary... I started breaking into cold sweat I could feel it flow from my face to my neck and torso. It stopped for a while. I thought it was over but ten minutes later something started to poke from my back. I didn't know what it was before but I guess I do now." Greer said curling her tail. Looking away, she continued. " I soon became aware of every bone in my body. It was impossible not to, it was like my bones were on fire ...and that they were stretching growing larger or something. I tried to scream but when my tongue moved I found out I could move my teeth." She cringed for a moment. Looking at Jean she mumbled "Minos ordered his assistants to bring a bin and some water when they started falling out. It was horrible, I remember continuously chocking on the blood and water. It was crazy...The assistants left soon afterwards leaving me there, chocking and gagging. Nothing happened for over half an hour. I was too tired to even resist anymore. And then it happened. It was nothing at first, but then my hands and feet became numb, followed by the rest of my body, the numbness soon changed into burning pain. The more time that passed the more the pain grew until I felt like I was actually on fire. I saw this patch of orange fur starting to spread around my body. Then the pain changed. It was no longer just a burning feeling. There was this feeling of something piercing out of my body. I could feel my teeth grow back and then my nails and toenails getting sharper. The pain eventually subsided and then I half blacked out. Well Minos obviously thought I blacked out from the treatments because he stepped out of the viewing room to inject me with some sort of memory wiping serum. When he tried to inject me, a wave of anger just came over me. I can't even explain it, it was just rage, complete and utter bestial rage. I remember breaking out of the restraints and attacking him. Then the smell of blood hit me like a ton of bricks, nearly drove me insane." "And then" Jean asked hopping Greer didn't hurt or even kill the man. "And then I ran. What? I said nearly. So yeah I ran home, snuck in through the window. My parents got back from their honeymoon at the same time. They freaked when they saw me and then, well my stepdad shot me with his hunting riffle. So I ran and you found me..." Silence passed. Greer continued staring at the wall she knew Jean was judging her and she felt embarrassed by how pathetic her situation was. Jean on the other hand didn't know what to say. What could she say so Greer won't feel worse? Both of them were lost for words.

Finally, Jean broke the silence "I'm sorry Greer, I had no idea. But look at the bright side you have us now, we're your new family." "I guess so...no offense, its just it all happened so fast I'm still registering it. I like this place, I really do but the thing is... I scare myself. So what if I can look human now? Am I really... you don't understand Jean! The anger that hit back at the lab, all the growling and animal noises, it isn't me. I...What if I can't control it?" "That's why we're all here, to learn to control our powers and use them properly. You're not alone. Mr. McCoy went through the same thing not to long ago..." "Wait Mr. McCoy?! No way... He's " "Yes way! We had to chase him down and corner him to a park. Evan got him back to his senses by reading Shakespeare." "Ok, now I know you're making this up." Greer laughed rolling her eyes. "I am not! Go ask him yourself! Speaking of asking, why don't you come with me to the mall tomorrow." Greer lowered her ears as she cocked her head "How did we get from me breaking down and crying to going to the mall?" she asked. "Look its time to get over what happened and start anew. You're starting school on Monday anyway so you do need some clothes. You can't go in the institute's uniform so what so you say? C'mon it'll be fun." Greer paused. Before the transformation she loved going shopping with her friends, why did she feel so hesitant now? Jean was also right. It's the past; she couldn't do anything but move on. "I really should count myself lucky, the professor did give me the locket to help me blend in. I'm so much luckier than other mutants out there that don't have this opportunity." "Alright." And for the first time Greer smiled fully, showing her fangs for the world to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's voice: Sorry for the wait but here it is !**

The next day, with her image inducer activated. Greer walked out to meet Jean at the driveway. Since Greer could not wear the institute's clothes outside, Jean generously lent her a purple V-neck shirt. Pants and shoes proved a problem though. Although Greer looked human thanks to the image inducer, She hasn't actually turned back into a human. The image inducer only created a very strong hologram, nothing else. If anyone were to have touched Greer's hands while the image inducer was activated they would have still felt her fur and claws. Pants and shoes were a problem because Jean couldn't bear letting Greer cut a hole in any of her trousers. Greer couldn't wear Jean's shoes either as her claws made her feet a little bigger. Greer cursed herself for being such a fool she didn't think she needed shoes anymore, she had adapted walking barefooted everywhere because leathery pads under her feet protected her from harm. She obviously couldn't do it in public. Luckily Rouge had a pair or ripped jeans she didn't want and without hesitation handed it to Greer to do "whatever". Evan also had a pair of skating trainers he didn't want so he handed it to Greer as well. "Nice outfit." Jean commented as Greer walked out. "Thanks but really? I feel like someone's piece of art." Greer said laughing. "Who are we waiting for?" She asked noticing that there was no car or anything. "Kitty and Scott want to join us. Scott is picking her up from her friend's house. Wait there they are." A sleek red convertible with white stripes sped up the driveway. Screeching to a halt. Scott jumped out of the seat. "Hi Jean." He squinted behind his red sunglasses for a moment before continuing "Hey Greer... You guys ready?" "Do you like mind waiting a few minutes? I've gotta go put all my stuff down." A pretty girl called from the car. She was petite with baby blue eyes and long brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Greer watched in amazement as the girl walked through the car door carrying her luggage like it was thin air. "Hi I'm Kitty! Greer right? Scott like told me all about you on the way back." "hi..." she knew it was rude to stare but Kitty's foot was still in the car. Kitty looked back. "Whoops, sorry about that" she giggled as she withdrew feet. "I walk through walls." What do you do?" "Um I, uh..." Greer looked at Jean for help. "Greer's like Kurt but more on the wild side." Jean said. Kitty looked at Greer. "Wow cool so the professor gave you an image inducer huh? Ok I should go put my stuff down. Don't wanna hold you guys up!" Kitty commented as she ran off. "Wow, she's something isn't she?" Greer commented as she watched Kitty run into the mansion walls literally.

First stop for Greer was clothes. While Scott stayed behind to look at sweaters, Jean and Kitty brought her to a store at the far corner of the mall. A pretty young woman with wavy blonde hair stood at the counter. She smiled when she saw Jean and Kitty enter. "Hey guys, getting more clothes for Kurt or is it a mending job?" "Sorry Helen we need clothes for our new friend Greer. She just joined the institute," Jean said pointing her thumb towards Greer. Helen smiled at Greer. "Hi, welcome to my shop! You new in Bayville?" "Unfortunately" Greer said smiling back. "Yeah it's a nice place, so what do you need? You seem pretty normal and I love the jeans." "Apparently Jean reckons Greer is like Kurt but more on the wild side." Kitty chirped. Helen nodded. "I see, well Greer can you show me. I know its sudden but I can't find suitable stuff for you if I don't know how you really look like." "Um... ok... but you might not like what you see." Greer mumbled and deactivated her image inducer. Both Helen and Kitty took a step back when Greer's image flickered and changed. "Hhhm..." Helen said seriously as she measured every aspect of Greer's body including her tail. Greer fidgeted. Helen's stares were giving her the creeps. "Well you're different all right but you'll be able to find clothes that suit you in row 4, rack 5. Follow me." They went to the back end of the shop and into another room. There were rows and rows of clothing in almost every shape size and color. "Here we are." Helen announced smiling. "As you can see all the clothes here are specially tailored for people with special needs. Row 4 is right there so pick anything you want and call me when you're done I need to check on something." Greer felt better looking at the clothes they were all really nice and fashionable. She honestly thought she had to borrow clothes from Jean and the others from then on. Greer completely ignored the skirt and shorts section. Although it was what she usually wore in her old school she knew if anyone in her new a school as much as brushed against her they would know immediately that she was different. Looking at herself in a nearby mirror she decided that she did look good in ripped jeans. Grinning, Greer went on with her browsing. She had a lot of shopping to do. The rest of the day was just a blast. Greer did a lot of things she thought she couldn't anymore. After shopping for clothes. They got books and stationary. Finally they joined the rest of the gang at a fast food joint. For the first time Greer involved herself in a burger-eating contest with Evan and Kurt. She won easily. Afterwards she danced with Jean, Kitty and Rouge at the arcade. By the time they got back to the mansion. Greer was exhausted but happy. She soon drifted into sleep ready to start school.

"Guys! C'mon we're gonna be late." Scott yelled as he knocked frantically at the door "Just a minute!" Both Jean and Greer called. Jean was brushing her long hair telekinetically while Greer was adjusting her clothes. She wore a loose long sleeved cyan V-neck shirt with a black tank top inside and white ripped jeans. "What do you think?" Greer said turning to Jean. "Really nice. You'll fit right in! Ok, lets get going before..." "Do you want me to blow down this door or..." Scott stopped in mid sentence as both girls walked out. "So are we going or what?" they asked teasingly. "We're heading out professor!" Scott called as the trio clambered down the stairs. "Just a moment you three. Greer all the best for your first day and watch your temper. No growling understand? Also please try to refrain from too much physical activity, we don't want you accidently deactivating your inducer." "I'll do my best professor." Greer replied enthusiastically. "I'm glad to hear that. Jean, Scott I'm leaving you two to look after Greer. First days are always hard." "You can count on us professor" they both replied. "Very well, you all seem ready. Have a good day." And with that he wheeled off.


	9. Chapter 9

The car trip to Bayville high seemed like a long one for Greer. She was so nervous every bump in the road seemed to cause her to tremble violently. "Are you ok? You look like you're having a seizure..." Jean asked her green eyes growing wide with concern. "I probably am. So many things can go wrong! What if people catch me? What if they attack me? What if I attack them? Ahhh!" Greer moaned as she buried her face in her hands. "Relax Greer. It'll be fine." Scott comforted her as he stopped the car at the traffic light. A low muffled groan escaped Greer. "OK I CHANGED MY MIND! I AM NOT READY! SCOTT TURN THIS CAR BACK RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!" she declared as she withdrew her face from her hands. "Nope! Too late, we're there in 5 minutes! "He said teasingly. Five minutes later, he parked his car in front of the school. Greer shuddered, she felt like dying. The school was huge, no colossal and the worst part, it was filled with colossal amounts of people. "C'mon Greer don't be such a scaredy cat." Jean joked grabbing her arm. "Ha-ha. Really funny." Greer sulked as she reluctantly let both Jean and Scott pull her into the school. "Ok, your first class is biology and its... right over there..." Jean pointed down the hall. Greer just starred in fear and she could actually feel her fur standing on their ends. There was just so much people. " Don't worry you'll be fine. I have to go, I have chemistry and the teacher isn't the most patient person on earth. Bye!" and before Greer could say anything Jean disappeared into the crowd. "Great, I'm all alone," Greer mumbled as she trudged towards her impending doom.

The classroom was filling up with people and Greer tried her best not to bump into anyone. She could spot the different social groups easily. The nerds were at the front row preparing notes. Jocks were scattered all around the classroom throwing a football around and the popular girls crowded at the back giggling away. Considering how many people she had blown off when she herself was popular she decided to stay away from them. Taking a careful look around, she spotted an empty seat by the window. Grabbing her bag she sat silently not wanting to draw any attention to herself. "Hey that's my seat! A girl wearing a loose shirt with the words "leave me alone" inscribed called angrily. She had long tousled black hair and striking grey eyes. Greer leaped up. "I'm sorry, its just I didn't know..." "Yeah right, Amber a friend of yours? Go back and tell Amber not to play any tricks on me. It isn't funny anymore." "Amber isn't my friend..." "Oh yeah? You'd look like you'd be her friend." The girl shot back harshly. "Well I'm not. I don't even know who Amber is." Greer mumbled resisting the tremendous urge to growl at the girl. "Oh real... hey wait... I haven't seen you around... awww man are you the new girl?" Greer nodded the urge to growl shimmered down a little. The girl's striking gaze softened, A little. "Sorry. You can sit next to me but just for today new girl." She said sharply as the teacher strolled in. Biology was hard. Not just the subject itself but also because it was the first time Greer had to pay attention. She was lost. Initially she thought of asking the girl beside her for help. However, noticing the girl sketching and doodling away on her notebook Greer knew there was no point. Sighing she had no choice but to take her own notes. It felt like an hours before she heard the bell ring. Grabbing her bag she proceeded to run out. "Hey! Hey! New girl! New girl!" Greer ignored her seat partner. Did she notice something? Was her inducer failing? She had to get away. "NEW GIRL! HEY! YOU LEFT ALL YOUR NOTES BEHIND!" the girl screamed. Greer felt her cheeks flush red. Lowering her head in embarrassment as her sharp ears picked up nearby snickering and snide comments from the same group of popular girls that were in her class. " What a loser." " Gee sucks to be her." "Idiot". Greer had to literally bite her tongue to prevent a low hiss from escaping her throat. "Thanks" she mumbled lowering her eyes not wanting to meet the girl's gaze. It was hard considering the height difference. "Why were you running away?" the girl asked flatly. "Thought you didn't like me..." The girl laughed. "Probably at the beginning but you seem ok for someone who looks like popular material. I'm Riley." Noticing the still giggling girls, she continued. "Ignore Amber and her gang. They're jerks to whomever they meet. Anyway, I want to apologize for being such a jerk myself." "Oh its ok..." "So I'll see you around?" Riley asked. "Yeah see you." With that Greer walked off still flustered but glad she made at least one acquaintance.

Over time, Greer began to enjoy her new life. Despite their rocky start, Riley became her best friend outside the institute. Since she couldn't do cheerleading anymore, she placed all her attentions towards her studies and training. In a matter of weeks she started topping all her classes and soon. Came first in the cohort along with Jean and Scott. In her free time, Greer took special courses with Logan. He taught her how to use all her new enhanced senses. She could see hear and smell at least ten times better than before. Thanks to Logan's training she could now see in almost total darkness. Hear things from faraway places and can both identify and track a person based on their scent alone. Within weeks she became an excellent tracker and fighter herself almost on par with Wolverine. Her first mission wasn't the best though. She aided Rouge in taking down toad while the rest took down other members of the brotherhood in an abandoned warehouse. "Whoa what are you some sort of catty plush toy?" toad snickered when he came face to face with her. She started regretting her enhanced sense of smell. Toad smelled like a burst drainpipe. "Gah at least I don't smell as bad as you do frog boy." She snarled at him. "You little... " Before she could do anything he had lounged at her. Throwing them both off the second floor and squashing Pietro in the process. Their scuffle didn't last long. She managed to hunt him down and distract him long enough for Rouge to knock him out earning herself a permanent spot on the team and new codename, Tigra. Before Greer knew it a year had passed. More mutants had joined the institute. She even had her own protégée whom she taught. Greer liked her new protégée. Not only was she a fast leaner but a really sweet and gentle person. Greer taught her not only how to use her enhanced senses but also how to hunt. Although they were almost sisters now, their first meeting wasn't the smoothest. That day, the professor had requested her to meet him at the blackbird for a special assignment. "So professor why did you ask me to skip school again?" she asked curiously as she piloted the jet. "Well, a good friend of mine Moria MacTaggert has recently saved a young mutant from an angry mob with gifts quite similar to yours. I want you two to meet and for you to be her instructor." He replied casually. "What? But professor I don't have that kind of experience, how about Logan or Ororo..." His relaxed gaze calmed her down. "Ok, I know they're busy with the other students but I don't get it why just me and not the others?" "Because Greer, you're the only one who can connect with this girl." She sighed. "I hope so, but what do you mean by saying we have similar gifts, is she part animal?" "Ahhh yes, this girl possess the ability of lycanthropy only without the full moon, in other words she is a ..." "werewolf" Greer groaned. "Don't sound so disappointed Greer, there is another reason why I've brought you specifically. You see Moria is one of the world's best geneticists. If there is any way to somehow reverse what happened to you Moria is probably one of the few people to do it." Greer could not believe her ears "You mean?" she asked barely being able to breathe "Yes" he said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

They soon arrived on an isolated island. As they excited the jet, the professor gestured to Greer to activate the image inducer. "We don't want to frighten her do we?" Sighing she did what she was told. A tall woman with short hair greeted them at the entrance. "Hello Charles, lang time nae se. An' this lass must be Greer. Ah'm Moria MacTaggert. " She said shaking their hands. She led them into a large research facility. Greer smelt the trouble before it arrived. She gritted her teeth as a huge reddish brown wolf came bounding out of nowhere growling and bearing its fangs at her. Greer had to use every ounce of her mental perseverance to keep her own feral instincts at bay. If it weren't for all the lessons on self-control with the Professor, she probably would have been snarling back. "Rahne! Ah beg yuer pardon! Change back at once!" Moria cried angrily. The wolf whimpered. Without taking its eyes off Greer, it slowly rose onto two feet and turned back into a petite fourteen-year-old girl with short auburn hair. "A'm sorry milady. Its jus ah..." "Charles, Greer tis' is Rahne. Rahne Professor and Greer." Moria interrupted. Reminding herself to smile, Greer stretched her arm out. "Hi Rahne, I'm Greer. The professor has told me so much about you." Rahne looked at Greer's out stretched hands uncertainly. Slowly she shook it wincing a little when she felt the unseen fur on Greer's hand. "All right since you are all acquainted, Rahne will you follow me as I explain some things to you while Dr. Moria checks on Greer?" Rahne nodded and followed the professor into another room. "All righty lass, min' taking off tha' gizmo of yours?" Moria asked professionally. "Um sure..." Greer took off her image inducer, reverting her back to her furry form. "Right, jus' lay on tis' table right here. Ah got to prepare some needles for yeh." Moria said as she started opening various drawers. Greer lay obediently on the cold table. She felt uncomfortable. Ever since her transformation she had hated needles. She winced and hissed a bit as Moria took a couple of blood samples from her. "So how is it?" Greer asked curiously as she slid off the table after ten minutes of silence. Moria was looking at a large computer screen she couldn't seem to take her eyes off it. "Ah don't believe... Yer physiology. Its more feline compared to human. Yet yer still have yer human intellect. Its na' possible. Yeh shoudna even be able ta walk on two feet much less talk! " Removing her glasses, she looked sadly at Greer. "Ah'm sorry lass, yer genetic coding was altered too much, tis impossible for ye to be human again."

Greer never felt so disappointed in her life. She felt like she had just been kicked hard in the guts. As she stumbled out of the room with Moria, she suddenly thought of ending it all. "No!" She could not think of such things. Her life may have changed but the change may have been for the better. She could do so many things she once couldn't, she could take down super powered mutants, and she was training with some of the most powerful mutants. Besides one of the world's greatest telepaths has personally requested her to mentor another mutant. "How many people got the chance to do that." She asked herself. Taking a deep breath she relaxed and felt better. Smiling, she thanked Dr. Moria and made her way to the Black bird. Entering, she saw that Rahne was already strapped in. "Hey Rahne! Want to sit with me at the pilot seat?" Greer asked knowing that would get the fourteen year old excited. It did. As they took off, Rahne shyly turned to Greer. "Milady, ah'm sorry about the growlin' Ah didn't mean any harm..." "Don't worry about it. I basically scared the first person silly when they tried to help me, so it's fine." "The Professor said yer were like me? Is tha' true?" Rahne asked curiously. Greer smiled, "kinda, want to see?" She quickly deactivated her inducer. It took Rahne a few minutes to get used to Greer's real appearance. After a few minutes she both shyly and playfully said. "Ya remind me of a cat me priest used to own. He had the same fur pattern, he was fat though..." Greer couldn't help but laugh. Before they knew it, the two girls were chatting up a storm. Professor Xavier smiled. He knew he made the right choice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's voice: Ok folks trying to stay loyal to the original Marvel story of Tigra... This chapter is based on X men evolution's season 2 episode 1. I actually listened to the dialogue and typed word for word so please leave some comments! Enjoy! **

A new school year had started. The old principal, Miss Darkhome left for unknown reasons and as a result a new principal came. All the students were pulled out of class to attend his address to them. Riley was being extremely negative about it, no that she was usually a positive person but she was being even more negative than usual. "I can't believe we're ditching math for this stupid talk," she grumbled. "What's wrong with that? You hate math!" Greer said nudging her playfully. To be honest, she was quite annoyed by not just Riley but everyone else. Recently teenagers have been going missing and Greer knew it was Minos's doing. It sounded selfish but she couldn't tell the X men that the missing teens were abducted to be sentinels and that she was one too. Plus, she had started to miss her family and to cope with that she had subscribed to the Daily Bugle, a newspaper company her mother works for. However, instead of making her feel better, it made her feel worse. Her mother had recently started publishing newspaper articles about Tigra, labeling her as a feral mutant that caused the death of her two beloved children and countless of horrible accusations. These prints increased in numbers making Greer quite angry and sad when she tried to hide her inner anger it caused unbearable migraines, nightmares and cold sweat. She had even woken up one morning and found herself surrounded with torn pillows and sheets. It scared her but she didn't dare tell anyone not even Jean.

She stopped listening to Riley's complains when she spotted Lance toss a kid aside to talk to Kitty. Sensing trouble she listened. "Oh hey Kitty, didn't see you there" Lance flirted. "Oh look it's the walking rector scale. Shouldn't you be erupting somewhere?" Greer snickered quietly. She stopped when her chemistry teacher spoke through the mike "And now everyone, lets give a warm Bayville high welcome to our new principal... Mr. Edward Kelly." There were some cheers and a reasonably audible applause. Suddenly the ground began to shake, causing the new principal to trip over. Greer knew it was Lance's doing looking at him she heard him whisper "Hey Kitty, wanna see some real shaking?" The ground started shaking again more violently this time, causing some students to fall off their seats. Greer heard something being unhinged. To her horror, she saw the scoreboard falling. Falling straight onto Principal Kelly. Greer's eyes followed the scoreboard. She had no idea what to do. To her relief she saw the scoreboard change direction hitting the wall instead. "Phew... since when did Bayville have a fault line" the principal joked. People laughed. His address was quite short and funny. Not the long boring types that Miss Darkhome used to give. "Well that wasn't so bad." Greer comforted Riley as they walked out of the gym. "You're right... It was terrible! I mean, who cares about the Bayville hawks or the girl's soccer team?" "Um hello I do? It's the championships. The game will be shown on tv tomorrow! Plus my roommate is the star striker so I have to be there to cheer for her!" Greer retorted. "Oh yeah... sorry...". There was an awkward silence. "Why do you hate him?" Greer asked finally. "Who?" "Principal Kelly, you seem to really hate him." "Because..." "Because?" Riley sighed. "It doesn't matter. Look although I'm not going to the game, help me wish Jean good luck."

Greer kept silent while the others cheered as the players entered the field one by one. She felt horrible like her whole body was cramping up. The whole gang practically went nuts when Jean ran in. "Yeah Jean" cheered Kurt practically dancing on his seat now. Greer wanted to tell him to shut up.. She felt feverish but her body was icy cold. The whole process felt like her transformation all over again. Was she transforming even more? "No it can't be... " Pushing that disturbing thought out of her mind she feebly cheered for Jean. Principal Kelly waved to the hysteric crowd. "In appreciation of team spirit which has brought us all the way to tonight's championship game... We'd like to present our school's mascot... THE BAYVILLE HAWKS!" The crowd became even more hysterical as the huge golden hawk statue lit on fire, followed by fireworks. "Now let the game begin!" Greer watched in anticipation as the ball started to travel across the field. Suddenly, the commentary was cut off. Sensing something was wrong she looked up. " 'Cuse me folks!" a familiar voice blared through the speakers stopping almost everyone in their tracks. "Hey can I have your attention up here?" " Lance?" Kitty cried in surprise. "What's he doing up there?" Scott asked aggressively. The spotlight now shone on Lance and his brotherhood all fully clad in their brotherhood uniforms, Greer felt like murdering them on the spot. "What are they doing up there? In their freaking uniforms?! Are they trying to be identified as a mutants" she thought furiously. "That's better! My name's Lance, I also call myself Avalanche! CUZ I'M A MUTANT!" Greer stood there dumbfounded. His words hit her like lightning. She knew Lance could act dumb and pigheaded but she never knew that he was actually that dumb and pig headed. "That's right, me and toad and blob and quicksilver here... We're all mutants! Born different! WHAT YOU MIGHT CALL FREAKS! Kitty shook her head "I... I can't believe he's doing this." Greer was working herself into a fury she was practically shaking with anger. "You see there are a lot of mutants at Bayville High, Scott Summers over there he's one! And so is Jean Grey your big soccer star and most of their pals at the Xavier institute which is kinda a school for weirdo mutant nerds!" Beads of cold swear were dripping down her forehead now. She couldn't think straight anymore. A red mist seemed to have clouded her judgment she couldn't see straight, people's voices became muffled. The minute Scott gave the all clear to attack she jumped into the battle scene tearing and slashing, at who she could not remember, all could she see was the strange red mist. The bright crimson blood and it was driving her insane. Her prey was begging for mercy whimpering in fear, she liked it causing her to attack faster and fiercer. Greer could hear someone faraway calling her name repeatedly "Tigra! Greer! Greer! Stop! Stop you're going to kill him!" infuriated even further, she leapt at the voice her claws outstretched.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's voice: Thanks for following me writer-in-training99!**

Jean looked at the feral Greer thrashing and snarling in the infirmary. She was being strapped down on one of the beds. Held down by both Logan and Mr. McCoy who were obviously having trouble keeping her down. The professor wheeled in, he was going to attempt to calm her down. Jean shuddered as the most inhuman sounds escaped Greer's throat. A few minutes later the sounds stopped and the professor wheeled out clearly drained of energy. Less than 24 hours ago he had wiped the memories of hundreds of people. Successfully making them forget about the mutant incident. While he had done that, the rest of the x men were forced to subdue Greer it took them almost half an hour to do so. Both Evan and Kurt were slashed badly in the process and needed stiches. Jean shuddered again remembering how Greer nearly mauled her as well. If it weren't Scott who had knocked Greer over with an optic blast, she would have been mauled. Blob had it the worst. He was mauled so bad he looked like something out of a horror movie. This terrified Jean, Blob's blubber was supposed to be near impenetrable, how did Greer injure him so badly. Luckily, if it weren't for Blob's healing factor he would have been scarred for life. "Professor? How is she?" Jean asked curiously. "She is fine Jean. When she wakes up she'll be herself again. I told Logan to keep an eye on her" Jean nodded. "But professor, what caused her to snap? She has never done that before and...She was always so controlled and how did she injure Blob? His blubber is supposed to..." The Professor gestured her to sit. "You need to understand Jean, none of this is Greer's fault. While trying to calm her down I did a more in depth scan of her mind..." Jean did not like where this was going. "Greer is a sentinel She was made to be a mutant killer. The DNA she was injected with also granted her certain enhancements needed to counter mutant capabilities... Also you have to understand, her attacking that ferociously was due to her bestial rage, one of the enhancements created by Minos to ensure the sentinels finish the job. I think her human conscious was bottling it all up trying to hide it but bestial rage is not like human rage. If held inside for too long it can have dangerous consequences as demonstrated tonight."

"Ahhh. My head..." Greer attempted to sit up but her body had other ideas. "Whoah... easy Tigger" Logan said as he helped her into a more comfortable position. "Logan...what happened? The brotherhood...revealed our secret... I was attacking... Oh my God I nearly killed Jean and..." "Relax, Tigger our mutant secret is still a secret. Charles has got it under control and Jean's fine, you did mess up Blubber boy quite bad though..." "I guess I did..." Greer said guiltily lowering her ears. Logan sat beside the bed. "So you gonna tell me what happened bub?" Greer looked away. She felt terrible. "I was angry... So angry but I didn't want to tell anyone... and tonight I just lost it..." she mumbled. She heard Logan shuffle his feet. "Look Tigger, sometimes... you've just gotta tell someone. I've learnt that lesson a long time ago." He patted her arm and walked out. Greer watched him leave. Sometimes he just seemed so much like her father.

The next morning, the professor and the team came to visit Greer. Greer felt awful when she saw both Kurt's and Evan's scars and when she tried to apologize they both laughed and shrugged it off telling her it was fine. She looked at everyone. Since the whole team was here, it had to be something big. "Greer, about last night, we want you to know that it wasn't your fault, however I had to tell the team about what happened to you at Manticore labs and what you were made for..." The professor started slowly. Greer nodded "the team hates me..." she thought. "No we don't hate you Greer, the reason why we all came here was to show you we don't and that we care about you." Jean said sincerely. That made Greer feel worse, how could Jean say that after what she had done. How could the team still accept her after they found out she was meant to be a mutant killer. The professor went on to explain what he told Jean. After an awkward silence, he cleared his throat and continued. " We also found the articles your mother wrote and we assume that is the source your anger?" Greer nodded. "Yes... I'm sorry professor it's just that I missed her so much and reading about all the terrible things she said, I just... I just don't know what to think. " "I'm glad you said that because we all agree that what Minos did to you was unforgivable and that you, your mother and anybody else should not suffer the consequences of his wrong doings. So we have all came to the conclusion that its time for you to tell your mother what happened..." A pang shot through Greer. "Professor you can't! The last time I tried it... I got shot... Twice! And if she's coming here she will reveal the institute and... And.. And" "Voah! calm down Greer." Kurt gestured. "Ve have it all planned out. Look zeh Professor said if she tries exposing us ve'll capture her and keep her in zeh basement!" Greer just stared at him hoping he was kidding. "Kurt! That's like not funny! The real plan is if your mum does try to expose us the professor will mind wipe her and Logan will send her back. " Kitty said patting her shoulder. "But... but..." The professor looked at Greer apologetically. "I know it's a hard decision Greer, but there may be a possibility that she accepts you as well. Also with her occupation, as a journalist, she might be able to track down Minos and help other teenagers like you... Furthermore, don't you want to see her?" Greer sighed what the professor said did make sense and she really did miss her mother. "Alright... do it..."

It was the day. Greer's mother had agreed to come to the institute. The younger recruits were all told to go to the mall and stay there. Kitty, Rouge and Evan were there to supervise them while the rest of the team received very specific instructions on what to do when Greer's mother arrived. Jean and Scott would escort her in so Jean can scan her thoughts for any hidden cameras or recording equipment. Logan and Kurt would be at the main gate to catch her and teleport her back if she makes a dash for it. Lastly, Ororo and the Professor were in the Professor's study. They would address her first before letting her meet Greer. Greer with her image inducer activated waited with Mr. McCoy in the other room behind the study. Mr. McCoy would receive telepathic messages from the professor so he can inform Greer what to do in case something went wrong. Greer's heart skipped a beat when she smelt the familiar perfume that hung in the air. Her mother had arrived. Mr. McCoy gestured at the door. " All clear! She's not carrying any recording equipment and she seems genuinely concerned about you." Gesturing at her he whispered "Good luck." Hesitantly Greer turned the doorknob. Upon entering the study saw the look of shock on her mother's face. " Oh my God! Greer? Is that really you?" Greer drew back quickly when her mother tried to embrace her, knowing her mother would fell the fur on her face. Confused her mother sat back down. "What's wrong darling?" she asked. "Mrs. Nelson is the girl standing before you your daughter?" the professor asked while Ororo silently moved to the door. "Yes of course she is. Greer honey? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" her mother asked stepping towards her. Again Greer drew back. "Please Mrs. Nelson, I need you to understand Greer has been through a lot and it would be best if you both sat down." The professor said gently. Both mother and daughter sat down. "As we both know Mrs. Nelson, science and technology have been a great asset to mankind in recent years." Greer's mother nodded. "However, there are men out in the world which abuse this power of knowledge for their own selfish purposes. Greer was a victim of one such man and..." "What... what are you saying? Was Greer violated or something?" Turning to look at Greer. "Honey what happened to you? Please tell me! DOES THIS MAN HAVE necrophilia OR SOMETHING? TALK TO ME!" Greer's mother demanded angrily. "Mrs. Nelson please calm yourself. I do not have necrophilia. Your daughter's safety and well-being is of utmost importance to me and I want you to remember that. Greer for better or for worst is now different but she now possesses extraordinary gifts, gifts that people may not understand or appreciate. Greer, why don't you show her?" Greer stood up. "Mom...please don't get scared when I do this..." her voice was soft, almost a whisper. Slowly she reached for her image inducer and deactivated it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's voice:Just so you know... This chapter went through quite a long thought process so... Please leave some comments...And thanks to all the people who already commented or followed my story...Means the world to me :) Enjoy!**

Mrs. Nelson knocked over the chair as she watched her own daughter transform into that horrible...thing. The tiger... human just stood there, not making a sound, her long tail swinging back and forth. Mrs. Nelson turned to the professor. "What did you do to her? She's a monster!" Greer winced at the word but said nothing. "Mrs. Nelson your daughter is not a monster!" Ororo cut in angrily. "That... that isn't my daughter! Look at her! Who are you? Why did you people... Why did you drag me here?! " "Mrs. Nelson please that is your daughter. We invited you here because Greer misses you and we want you to accept your daughter as..." "Stop! That thing isn't Greer and even if she is you want me to accept her as what? That she is some sort of zoo oddity? She's a freak! She belongs in a cage! " Those words stabbed Greer like a knife. What was she thinking when she let the Professor talk her into this? "MRS. NELSON, CALM DOWN! Please, she is still the daughter you have raised and love. Don't judge her just by her appearance!" The professor said angrily. Greer finally spoke up. "Mum it is me... Please stop... I... I just wanted you to accept me..." Her mother looked at Greer like she was something truly disgusting. "As what?! That you aren't human? You should ask yourself, are you now more human or more beast? For you seem like neither to me..."Greer stepped back, shocked at her mother's bold words. "I think this has gone far enough..." The professor mumbled. "Ororo will you please bring Greer to another room." "Come child..." Ororo gently lead Greer back to the room behind the study. As Ororo helped her sit down on one of the chairs Greer felt the pit of her stomach turning around, and she threw up into a nearby dustbin. Her mother rejecting her and taunting her was a hard blow. Although this wasn't the first time, Greer believed or led herself to believe that the previous encounter was because her mother was under the influence of Steven or because she couldn't recognize her in the dark. This encounter however was the ultimate proof that she couldn't fully return to her old life anymore. She was reminded of how she was now an object of fear. "Mum's right... _I'm a freak for them! Something to fear or hate... or kill _There was one person she wanted to be with now. Rejecting comfort from both Mr. McCoy and Ororo she curled up into a ball and cried.

After an hour, the stench of the perfume slowly disappeared and the professor entered. "Greer... Greer darling please..." Greer ignored the professor. She hated him. He forced her into this, he ...he how could have she been so stupid? The only reason why the professor was so desperate to invite her mother here was to make a business deal with her, he knew that her mother would help him track down Minos if he promises to keep Greer hidden away in order not to tarnish her reputation as a famous journalist. The Professor didn't care about Greer's feelings he cared about... ok it sounded selfish but Greer was too hurt or angry to think otherwise. "Greer I know you you're mad at me but please...You're mother had to know... and she has agreed to keep us informed on Minos's whereabouts provided..." "Provided I cut all ties with her... I know..." Greer spat. The professor sighed. He felt guilty, what Greer's mother said was uncalled for. He using the girl's feelings as an excuse to get her mother here was wrong. But they had to get her mother's help to stop what Dr. Minos was doing. "Greer..." "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Greer roared and ran out of the door. "Charles... I think you went a little too far this time..." Ororo mumbled. The Professor sighed. "I know Ororo but it needed to be done, at least we can now put a stop to the abduction of teenagers..."

Greer ran through the forest behind the mansion, crashing through trees, and shrubs. Snarling at the small animals standing in her way. She was mad and the events of the past few days were just too much for her. She just wanted to run from it all. Greer didn't stop running till it was nightfall. She panted, her green eyes glowing in the darkness, the run was exhilarating and she felt invincible. Greer lay down beside a lake. She grimaced when she saw her own reflection. Closing her eyes, she stretched her tensed muscles. Why couldn't she just live in the forest forever, everything was so easy and simple. "KID!" her eyes snapped open scanning the darkness she saw the ever so familiar Logan walking towards her. "Ok bub I know you're mad at Charles but what's going on? You running off like that? Not like you at all..." he growled. Greer sighed sitting up she told him everything. Logan sighed he felt bad for this kid. True, she was being a bit selfish which was unlike her but she didn't deserve any of this either nobody does... They sat there, in the darkness, not too close, not too far. Finally Greer spoke up. "I'm scared Logan... I don't usually act up like that and to be honest I do think what the professor did was right... But what I don't understand is... WHY AM I SO MOODY?!" "Look Tigger, you're human not some bloodthirsty animal so why..." "AM I?!" Logan shuffled back surprised at the sudden roar. "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT MY FACE! NO! LOOK AT THIS FACE! THE FACE MINOS GAVE ME!... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM! HUMAN? BEAST? ANIMAL? MUTANT? I'M CONSTANTLY TOLD I'M NONE OF THEM!... SO WHAT AM I THEN?! SOME NEW KIND OF MONSTER! YES I AM A MONSTER... A MONSTER...THAT LOOKS IN THE MIRROR EVERYDAY... AND STIFFLES A SCREAM ...AT IT'S OWN REFLECTION..." Logan looked at the beautiful young girl crouching there baring her teeth at her own reflection in the lake, crying softly. He then did something they both didn't think he was capable of... He wrapped his arms around the weeping girl and hugged her tightly. "You're not the monster kid... Minos is the real monster... You being moody, angry.. You have to learn and accept that you've got animal instincts now... and sometimes you mix them up with your human emotions... It's not your fault... C'mon Tigger, I know you you're strong enough to fight it..." Greer dug her face into Logan's chest, she didn't know why but she felt safe and protected with him around. The way he hugged her, the way he patted her hair, it was just all too familiar.

"Her mother did what?!" Kitty cried. "Ja called her a monster and said Greer should be in a cage..." Kurt replied sadly... "Wow that escalated quickly..." Rouge mumbled finally taking her eyes off the book she was reading. "Poor Greer... Hope she's ok she ran off and she's been gone for hours..." Jean mumbled looking at her watch. "Shouldn't we go look for her? I mean what if she does something stupid?" Evan asked. "Nah Greer wouldn't, besides Logan's already on the job..." Scott said switching off the television. "Mein Gott, you're right! Here zey come now!" Kurt cried leaping to the door. The minute Greer entered the door she was immediately surrounded by her teammates. "Are you ok?" "What happened?" "You're mom's a jerk..." "Alright bub's I know you want details but Tigger here needs some rest..." Logan announced gruffly while leading Greer back to her room. "Thanks Logan..." she mumbled sleepily as he turned to leave. "No problem Tigger... Look I'll go tell Charles you're ok and all that..." "Could you help me tell him I'm sorry?" she cut in guiltily... "Yeah I'll do that..."he said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's voice: Ok enough of emotional sob stories and time for action! Based on X men Evolution episodes "Day of Reckoning part 1 and 2"... This chapter took a long time to write so it would mean the world to me if readers left some comments...Ok Enjoy!**

Months past, weird things have happened like Jean losing control of her powers and now both she and Greer have extra sessions with the professor on self control. Lance joining the X men for a week was weird enough but recently things have been getting weirder. For instance the team had recently fought Pietro's crazy sister, Wanda and lost, Logan had gone missing without a trace, Ororo and Mr. McCoy were sent to look for him. The professor started intensifying both the X men's and new mutants training sessions like he was preparing them for war. "This is crazy..." Greer thought as she leaped off one of the machines after pulling out its plugs. Bad move, it started going haywire and it knocked Amara off a ledge. Snarling in frustration Greer leaped again dodged through the canons and caught Amara. Causing them both to tumble safely onto the ground. "Guys! I can use a little help here! Aghh!" Kurt just got splattered with orange paint. He was out. "Kurt!" Greer yelled. she cursed herself for being a ninny. She should have grabbed him too. "Never mind him! Amara! What about the objective?" Scott instructed. "About 36 kilometers!" Amara said shakily trying to stand up. "That's 22 miles!" "Meters! I meant meters! Ugh I hate the metric system..." Amara announced slapping her forehead. Greer's sharp eyes and ears picked up the sound of machines. Quickly she grabbed Amara and Jean closer towards her and Scott. Just in time as orange paint splattered at their feet. Scott shot an optic blast destroying the machine in the process. "YOU'RE STALLING CYCLOPS! Magneto won't be standing around waiting for you to decide on tactics. Make a move or relinquish command to Jean!" The professor's voice boomed through the speaker causing Greer's sensitive ears to ring. "Ok we're gonna rush em'" Scott announced. The team nodded and ran off to take their respective positions. Greer bounded next to Evan watching his back, they would take down "Magneto" from behind while Jean distracted him from the front. Kitty, Amara and Scott would take him from the sides. As they got ready to attack him, Evan accidently knocked "Magneto's" head off with some loose rocks... The smell of magnesium clued Greer what was going to happen next. Grabbing Evan they ducked behind the rocks just before "Magneto" exploded. Sending them both tumbling. Before they could recover, a machine splattered them both in orange paint. "I want to see you all in the planning room NOW!" the professor boomed again.

The meeting wasn't a good one. The professor was mad... "You rushed him? Like you were going to take him by surprise?!" the professor shouted. "Professor! I..." "Magneto was always two steps ahead Scott! You'll never take him by surprise! Ever!" Greer winced, "poor Scott" she thought, as the field leader he always suffered the most. "Excuse me Professor but what is going on?! You've never driven us this hard!" Scott snapped back. There were mummers of agreement. "I had to see... I had to confirm my fears..." "His fears? What is he talking about?" Greer wondered. "It seems like none of you are ready to face Magneto!" the professor announced. Scott was definitely taken aback, "I disagree!" he argued defiantly. "Do you?! You couldn't even take care about the brotherhood!" Greer felt angry but she knew the professor was right. Their last fight with the Brotherhood was downright humiliating... Turning away the professor continued, "You newer students... Your inexperience would jeopardize the mission! I simply can't risk using you... As for the rest, I see that I need to bolster your ranks!" Greer looked up... "That scent...Oh no please no" she thought desperately. "Therefore I want you to welcome your new teammates..." the professor gestured to the Brotherhood. Greer hissed her fur standing at their ends as the brotherhood entered the planning room. Her team's planning room... There was a lot of opposition coming from the X men and strangely none from the Brotherhood. But the professor was persuasive. In the end, it was decided, The Brotherhood was joining the X men. Scott was so mad he ended quitting the team. Strangely the professor didn't stop him. In fact, he stopped Greer and Jean from talking him out of it. It was just too weird. Two hours later, Greer received instructions from Jean to gather the X men and the Brotherhood. It was time too face Magneto...

Both of the X jets landed in an abandoned part of the city. She was with Team 1 with Wanda and Lance. Awkwardly they did their respective jobs. Greer sniffed around. There was something off about the place. Suddenly she heard a "boom!" and Wanda yelling, "It's a trap!" Greer stopped in her tracks as metal canisters started hovering off the ground. A nearby water tank started unpiecing itself and in it stood Sabertooth, Colossus, Gambit and Pryro. Greer yowled in fear as she dodged the exploding cards Gambit tossed at her, while the rest of Magneto's goons ran off. She tried taking Gambit down from the sides but Pryro's flames kept her at bay. Greer felt helpless, she didn't scare easy but being part animal, she was deadly afraid of fire. "Tigra! Go help Toad he's on the other side! Rouge and I will take it from here!" Jean yelled. Greer growled, helping frog boy didn't sound appealing but... "To hell with it!" she snarled as she bounded off. Leaping over wall. She sniffed, how could she not find that smelly..."WHAM!" Groaning, she glared at the slimy boy who lay on top of her. "Thanks for the catch!" Toad said sheepishly. Tossing him away she managed to jump away just in time to avoid one of Colossus's deadly punches. Growling, she leapt at him with her claws outstretched. They tangled for a while, she was too fast for him too catch but his armor was too strong for her to do any serious damage. Toad tried to help by body slamming himself into Colossus but that only got him thrown again and this time against a wall. "Toad!" Greer cried momentarily losing concentration, Colossus took that opportunity to grab her tail. "Let me go, you lousy piece of..." "A strong one eh? LET'S COMPARE!" Greer panicked "Blob! Nooonoonoowaitwaitwaitait.. Ahhh!" she screamed as she was tossed forcefully aside. Landing gracefully on all fours she looked up just in time to see Lance finish the job. "You ok?" Kitty asked grinning. "Yeah, you? Greer replied smiling "There it's Magneto!" Storm cried. Everyone looked up and started running towards the building he was on. Without warning, the ground began shaking violently. "Avalanche!" Greer hissed as she was forced on all fours to stay balanced. "Hey I swear it's not me!" he yelled back as he fell over Toad .The ground beneath them suddenly gave way and Greer felt herself falling into the darkness...


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's voice: Hello readers, I know you all wondering whats going on so here is the latest chapter! Yay! Please review and enjoy!**

When Greer came too she heard guns clicking... looking around she saw that she and the team were in some sort of underground lab surrounded by armed soldiers in masks. "Nobody move..." Storm instructed. Greer looked around. There was something familiar about the uniform... "Hold your fire!" a familiar voice called. Greer's ears pricked up, it couldn't be... that voice... "Gabriel..." "Operatives move out!" the voice called again. The masked soldiers ran off. Greer grabbed Storm's shoulders "Storm! We have to get out, those soldiers, they're mutant killers like me and one of them is my..." Greer was cut short when a robot the size of a skyscraper burst through the wall. "Tigra, this is going to have to wait..." Storm mumbled as the robot approached them. "Vhat... vhat... is zat thing?" Kurt asked as the whole team backed away slowly... "It's a type of sentinel, a mutant killer..." Greer said bearing her fangs. "Wait... type? So there are like more?" Kitty asked her eyes growing wide with fear. "Yeah... you have that (pointing to the robot)... and the biological ones... Like my brother and I" Greer answered. Again without warning, the ground shook, Greer gasped in shock as they were lifted out of the lab and back out into the open. The sentinel took that opportunity to attack. The team scattered as lasers started to shoot at them. When Blob and Evan attempted to attack it, the sentinel shot some kind of green goo at them, trapping them inside. "NIGHTCRAWLER, TELEPORT ME ONTO THAT THING!" Greer screams while she ducks behind a car "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kurt screamed back from across the street. "ZHAT THING VILL YOU TURN YOU INTO JELLY!" "JUST DO IT, I'M NOT A MUTANT, I WONT APPEAR ON ITS STUPID SENSORS!" she screamed. Greer heard a familiar "Bmf" and before she could react, another "Bmf" sounded and she found herself on the sentinel's shoulders. Tearing apart the armor, she forcefully yanked apart the cables located there. In response the sentinel started losing its balance spinning around with her still on its shoulder. Leaping towards a nearby window, Greer smashed through the glass. Landing on her back she growled in pain as glass shards pressed against her arm. "Damn! It's some kind of animal!" Greer opened her eyes and saw a crowd of people surrounding her, giving her disgusted looks Hearing the trouble before it happened she forced herself up. "Run!" she screamed as the sentinel's arm came smashing through the same window. Grabbing a young woman who was just too concentrated on staring at the falling sentinel Greer managed to get both of them out of harm's way. "Ugh let go off me you freak!" the young woman screamed. She wrenched her arm from Greer's grip and ran off towards the corridor. "I'll take that as a thank you..." Greer mumbled as she pulled glass shards out of her arms.

As Greer pulled the last shard of glass from her bloody arm, two strong scaly hands grabbed her from behind and forced her into a kneeling position. Before she could react, a gun was aimed at her furry temple "Make one move and I'll blow your brains out..." A voice above her cooed sinisterly. Growling as her captor forcefully jerked her head upwards. Greer took a long look at the figure above her. She couldn't believe her eyes...The sentinel above her was tall, about 6 feet in height. He had long orange and white hair tied back in a ponytail and his fur was quite similar to Greer's except it was darker, shaggier and he had a white underbelly that started from the lower areas of his face. Kneeling down, his gun still pointed at her forehead, his bright golden eyes met hers... "Interesting... you're not a mutant yet you look like me..." he purred. Greer knew that voice anywhere "Gabriel..." she said weakly "What was that? Couldn't hear you... Cat got your tongue?" His lame joke was met with laughter. "Gabriel..." "Hey captain... Why's this chick calling you Gabriel?" Gabriel shrugged as he lowered the gun. "Who knows? Drug her!". Roaring, Greer curled her long tail around her captor's foot, she yanked with all her might causing her captor to trip releasing his grip on her. Leaping away before he caught her again. She grabbed Gabriel and pinned him against a wall. "Feisty... I like that in a girl..." he purred flashing his white fangs. Greer shook her head in disbelief was her own brother flirting with her? "Gabe... aghh..." there was a stinging sensation on her butt "Awww man..." she mumbled as she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Wakey wakey pretty kitty..." Greer opened her eyes to that sinister purring. Looking around her, she was in some sort of cage in a van. Sitting in front of her cage was Gabriel. "Whoa, you're even more eye opening up close" he said grinning. "Aghh... This so isn't happening... my own twin is hitting on me..." Greer screamed in her head. Clutching onto the cage bars she leaned forward "Gabriel it's me!Greer your sister! Let me out!" He starred at her like she was crazy. "I don't know what's the deal with you? Gabriel... why are you calling me that... My name is Tygrus! And I don't have siblings..." Greer rolled her eyes, "Tygrus? Seriously? It sounds like Tigress..." she mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gabriel asked growling. " Nothing... look this may sound crazy but you are my twin brother! Your name's Gabriel! You were human!" "Amusing story prisoner...But I was never human! My father created me in a test tube along with my fellow comrades!" Gabriel laughed as he dismissed whatever Greer just said. "No, I'm not lying! You were brainwashed to believe that! Minos isn't your father! William Nelson is! He was a cop! He saved lives! Minos destroys them... he turned you into sentinel via cross species genetics... and... And when I went looking for you he did the same to me!" "Lies..." Gabriel smiled as he flicked his tail upwards. "I can prove it! You're favorite color is dark blue! You hate bananas and potatoes... you love tacos and you're scared of water! Please... Gabe you have to believe me" Greer reached out placing her hand on his shoulder. There was no answer. Without warning, Gabriel grabbed her arm and twisted it causing Greer to snarl in pain. "Ok I have to admit you know quite a lot of things about me... But that doesn't prove anything... you hear me! Nothing..." he growled releasing her arm. "Aghh...Gabriel's changed all right but he's still as stubborn as ever... Fine looks like I have to convince him scientifically..." Greer thought as she massaged her bruised arm. "Ok, fine if my words can't convince you, maybe my blood can." "What are you getting too prisoner..." "We're twins right? At least 50% of our DNA should be identical!" Greer grinned as Gabriel started to crack his knuckles, a habit he has when he's thinking hard. "You can't be serious..." he frowned. "What's the matter? Scared I'll prove you wrong..." she teased. Without warning, Gabriel scratched Greer's face, drawing blood. Taking a small vial from his belt he collected the dripping blood and slipped it back into his belt.

Before both of them could do anything... the van screeched to a halt. Sentinels came in and unloaded Greer's cage from the van. "Welcome to area 51..." a crocodile sentinel sneered as he clamped cuffs around her arms, before leading her out of the cage. Greer took one last look at Gabriel. Despite that arrogant façade, there was a trace of doubt. Greer knew. He was going to test that blood sample. A gun muzzle slammed against her jaw spilling more blood. "Stop looking and follow me freak." Greer bared her bloody fangs at the crocodile sentinel but did as she was told. Looking around she was in a huge compound and it was CRAWLING with soldiers carrying guns. She knew there was no point trying to escape. She'd be blasted to bits if she even tried...Following the crocodile sentinel into the building, they entered what looked like a prison. The crocodile sentinel led her to a large door. Pressing some codes he then turned around and shoved her into the room before quickly exiting. Greer looked around the room. There were scattered files everywhere. "Ok I gotta get out of here..." she thought desperately as she tried shifting her wrist bones to escape her cuffs but that only made the cuffs tighter. In frustration she kicked a couple of files. Her eyes froze, underneath the thick pile of files she had just kicked. A file read, "Sentinel reversal and re-engineering"...


	16. Chapter 16

Quickly siting down Greer flipped the file open with her tail. She couldn't believe her eyes. It really was a reversal, no, even better a cure... the file actually contained instructions how to make the cure. Greer scanned the list, all the chemicals required to make the cure were in Area 51's lab, located in Block A of building 5, Area 51. Suddenly, Greer heard footsteps approaching the door. Quickly, she kicked the file out of the way, and it skidded under a cupboard. The door opened and in walked the man Greer wanted nothing more than to murder... Dr. Minos.

"YOU!" Greer roared as she leaped at him. Minos just smiled and ducked causing Greer to fly over him and crash on her side. As she stood up, Minos quickly pressed a button on his watch. There was a buzzing sound from her handcuffs and Greer felt her body stiffened. Arching her back, she felt her legs give out in an all-encompassing loss of motor skills due to the overwhelming pain... "Ahhh... Miss Nelson, just as charming as I remember...Soldiers!" A group of sentinels including Gabriel surrounded the collapsed Greer. They picked her up, removed her handcuffs and strapped her into a nearby bed. "This is the last time I'm gonna be strapped in a stupid bed..." Greer thought wildly as she desperately tried to break free of the restraints. "Don't even try Miss Nelson, I've learnt my lesson the last time..." Minos smirked as he gestured to the sentinels to leave. "What do you want from me Minos?" Greer snarled as he stroked her furred face. "You ruined my career..." Greer laughed, "I RUINED YOUR CARRER? YOU'RE HILARIOUS... YOU TURNED ME INTO SOME KIND OF FREAK!" "Watch your tongue Miss Nelson... It wouldn't look so good on a petri dish would it?" Minos growled. Walking away he continued "You say I've turned you into a freak... That I've ruined your life... You're wrong... I have made you into something better, something beautiful... a work of art...Why can't you just accept your fate like the rest of the sentinels?" "Accept my fate? You mind wiped them... They were forced to!" "SILENCE" with blinding speed Minos slapped Greer across the face... "For what you did... You must pay..." Minos said as he approached Greer with a tazer, Greer closed her eyes and braced herself for the incoming pain.

Tygrus winced as roars and screams escaped the opposite room. Minos was giving the prisoner "The punishment..." He fingered with the vial of blood. Testing the blood would get him into trouble...a lot of it...His father had always told him never to question... But that was almost impossible to Tygrus, he had always hungered for knowledge and he was sick of training...What was he even training for if he couldn't show his face in public and do his job...Adding on to that, something was off about that prisoner. She wasn't lying... He was trained to identify liars by listening to their heartbeat, and disturbingly, every word she said was true... Plus father had called her Miss Nelson... Didn't she claim that they were the offspring's of a man named William Nelson? What was going on...

Greer could smell burning fur, her own to be exact... "And now, for what should have been done ages ago..." Minos said as he approached her with an injection syringe. Closing her eyes, Greer waited for the needle to come in contact with her skin. "BMF!" "What the?" Minos screeched. Greer opened her eyes and saw a familiar fuzzy face... "Nightcrawler..." she whispered "At your service..." he grinned as he grabbed her shoulder. "BMF!" "You got her?" a familiar voice asked. "Ja! But she's badly hurt..." Greer felt two strong arms lift her up. "Scott... Leggo of me I'm fine..." "No you're not..." he argued draping her over his shoulder he started running. Without warning all the alarms in the building started going off. "Well so much for the stealth portion of our plan..." Nightcrawler mumbled. "C'mon!" Scott yelled. "No...Stop...soldiers approaching left and right.." Greer warned weakly. "Got it..." Lance yelled as he created a mini earthquake. Somehow the team was able to hold the army off while Nightcrawler ran off with Mystique. When they came back with the rest of their captured teammates, the exits started to seal. "Over here!" Bobby called. Again Greer felt Nightcrawler place his arms around her. With a "Bmf" they were on the roof of the building. The rest was a blur to Greer, she remembered seeing the black bird land on the building and she passed out from her injuries.

"Are you ok?" Jean asked as Greer stirred awake. "I'll live..." she joked back. "How did you find me?" Jean grinned, "your belt has a tracer on it...All we did was follow the signal..." "Just in time too..."Looking around Greer realized they weren't in the mansion but in some sort of cave... "Um, the mansion blew up, Mystique's doing, she's been masquerading as the professor for days now..." Greer sat up in disbelief... "No, that's impossible, she couldn't have or I would have recognized her scent immediately..." "No, she has...Don't feel bad though, I think Mystique has somehow...went through a power upgrade...She could even block my telepathy..." Greer's ears flattened "Hey Jean..." "Yeah?" "Back in Area 51...I met my brother... and I think I've found a way to cure us both..." Jean couldn't believe her ears... "What?!" "We have to go back..." "No! We're not..."Scott said angrily as he walked out from a corner. "Are you crazy Greer? You were nearly killed back there and you want to go back?" He pointed at her accusingly. Annoyed, Greer swatted his hand away. "Uh yeah... this is my brother we're talking about... and our chance to become human again..." "Oh! So you guys get to be human again, well good for you, walk away and leave the rest of us to be persecuted by the public..." "Um guys...""Hey! I have suffered just as much persecution as you have ok? Probably even more... Plus, I didn't have a problem when you're brother nearly got us all blown up on asteroid M!" "Guys..." "Guess what? At least my brother isn't programmed to be a mutant killer..." "Scott!" "Oh yeah well I am... Want to put me to the test..." "That's enough!" Jean shrieked as she telekinetically forced both Scott and Greer apart. "Both of you need to calm down! Scott you come with me this instant!" Greer watched as Jean dragged Scott off into a corner. "Jerk.." she mumbled... as she wrapped her long tail around her, a habit she developed when she was annoyed...After punching the cave walls a few times Greer sighed. No she shouldn't, more accurately she couldn't call him that... "I mean he did save the new recruits... and me... He must be so stressed out as team leader from babysitting the all of us... I mean... the least I could do is contribute." "Bmf!" "Hiya elf... Thanks for saving me yesterday..." Greer smiled at the familiar blue face. "Ughh...No problem, but I vish that there vas some food around here... I'm starving!" he complained rubbing his stomach. "Now that's an idea..." Greer thought as she watched Kurt teleport off. Sniffing the air. Her ears twitched. There was prey in the forest. Loads of it...She made her way to the other side of the cave. "Hey Rahne... Lets go hunting..."

Tygrus slinked as quietly as a cat to his father's lab. Swiping the identity card he stole from his father, Tygrus proceeded to enter without being seen. "Ok, lets see if Miss Nelson was telling the truth..." Using his claws, he made a quick gash across his own cheek. Collecting the blood in a vial, he went on to sit in front of the gigantic monitor. "Computer scan this..." he commanded as he inserted the two blood vials into the scanner. Cracking his knuckles, he watched the infuriating loading bar fill up. "Scan complete..." the computer declared. Tygrus knocked over the chair. In black and white, the computer screen flashed, "55% match..." "No..." "More files found regarding blood samples. Would you like to view them?" the computer asked. Tygrus was baffled. "More files? What the hell?" he thought. Looking at the screen again he pressed enter. What he saw left him gasping in fear... Profiles of teenagers popped out. A lot of them, worse, more were on their way. As more appeared on screen, the more of Miss Nelson's words seemed to sink in. Words such as "You were human!" and "You were brainwashed to believe that! Minos isn't your father! William Nelson is! He was a cop! He saved lives! Minos destroys them... he turned you into sentinel via cross species genetics... and... And when I went looking for you he did the same to me!". "It can't be true...No it can't be true..." Tygrus mumbled to himself. However the next two files confirmed his worst fears. There on the monitor, were files belonging to Gabriel and Greer Nelson and over them the words "Blood 100% match". "Tygrus what are you doing?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's voice: Please Review...**

"C'mon Rahne, its dead now..." Greer mumbled as she skinned the carcass of the deer that they managed to take down. "But Milady, tha wee thing was so cute an'... " Greer licked up the random splotches of blood on her face and hands. If she were human she would be completely disgusted with herself however now being part animal the blood of that deer tasted as good as fine wine. "Must yer do tha'?" Rahne asked as she shuddered, being raised in a church made her afraid of most things, let alone blood and corpses. "Sorry... Part tiger... Here, help me disembowel the body parts... I think its better if we don't tell the others its deer meat...City kids like them will get all picky..." "I don't blame em' " Rahne mumbled. Shifting into her half lupine form she used her claws to separate hunks of meat from muscle and bone. When they were finished, the girls loaded the meat into sacks Greer brought and hulled them back to the cave. "Greer! Rahne you're back! Tell me you have food!" Kurt asked his hands across his stomach. Greer grinned. "Good news elf! We do! Get Amara here, we need a fire!" Soon both the x men and new mutants were happily sitting around a warm fire chatting and joking as they devoured huge amounts of meat. Greer felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Scott smiling. "Hey..." "Hey..." "So how did you get the meat?" he asked awkwardly as he plopped himself next to her. "Chill Scott, we didn't steal or anything, Rahne and I brought down a deer together..." "Oh wow, that's um resourceful..." "Yeah..." Greer agreed flattening her ears. Silence. "Hey look about what I said just now, I'm sorry... I didn't mean any of it..." Scott apologized "Me too... Sorry..." They smiled. "So what's the plan now boss man?" Greer asked grinning. Scott sighed. "Ok, once Rouge and Wolverine get back, we're going to spread into two teams, alpha and beta. Alpha is with me, we're going to go look for the professor..." "Ok, go on..." Greer urged. "You'll take beta. It'll be a small team consisting of you, Kitty, Kurt and Mr. McCoy... You guys will infiltrate area 51, grab what you need..." "And save my brother..." Greer finished.

"Give me that!" Greer yelled as she attempted to grab the portable television from Kurt. "No way! Goodbye!" Kurt yelled as he teleported off. A few minutes later he teleported back. "Don't move a hair! That's as good as its gonna get... Hey everyone! The hearings are on!" Evan announced. "Awww man! I'm trapped here!" Kurt grumbled. Greer rolled her eyes at the upside down Kurt. "Told you to pass it to me..." she teased. "Ill take care of it... Bobby!" Greer watched as Bobby made an ice sculpture around Kitty. Everyone soon started crowding around that tiny portable television... "Hey move!" "I can't see!" "What's going on?" "Turn up the volume..." "Ok! Here we go!" "Do you mind? You're invading my personal space!" "Booby! Make a screen around it." Greer instructed. "Got it!" he grinned and did as he was told. That calmed everyone done. The hearings were terrible. Greer watched angrily as the judge on television made more and more terrible accusations. He kept declaring mutants were dangerous, that they were monsters. He even accused them of releasing the sentinel! Greer made her way outside. If she had listened to anymore of his bull excrement she might have just punched the screen. Turning around, Greer heard tires squealing behind her. She ducked just in time to see a motorcycle fly over her. "Damn it! Rouge nearly killed me..." Greer groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Suddenly, her ears perked up. Sniffing the air, her eyes grew wide in fear... Helicopters, a lot of them with machine guns were headed their way!

"And it won't take them long to find us!" Rouge finished. "CORRECTION! IT DIDN'T TAKE THEM LONG!" Greer screamed as she dove into the cave dodging bullets that were being fired at her. She and the rest of the X men watched in horror as the helicopters got ready to fire at all of them. "Alright, we've got a fight on our hands..." Logan growled releasing his claws. "No we don't! " Scott argued. "Um guys...Not the best time..." Greer warned as the military threatened to take action. "You hear that? They're getting ready to attack!" Logan snarled. "They don't know what they're getting into...Iceman!" Bobby made a wall just in time to block the missiles the military fired at them. "Listen kid..." "No! We're the X men Wolverine, we're not kids anymore... You trained us, and you know something? We're good!" Scott insisted. "GUYS!" Greer roared as the missals blew through the wall of ice. Turning around, Scott destroyed a couple of missals before they made any contact with the X men. "Very good..." Scott glared. "Lemme' get this straight...YOU'RE DEFYING ME?!" Logan yelled. " Anyone could smack down those choppers...But we're supposed to be heroes! Not thugs!" "If they're after us...THEY'RE THEN THEY'RE THE ENEMY!" Logan fumed. "No but they think we are! The last thing we need to do right now is prove them right..." Everyone nodded, agreeing with Scott. Logan, frustrated rode off on his bike... "Ok team...Move out!" Scott commanded. Greer leaped onto one of the choppers. Punching through the glass, she smiled at the confused pilot, and then with her claws, she tore through the controls before leaping off. She did the same to two other choppers before leaping onto the X jet with Kurt and Kitty while the rest took off with Scott on the blackbird. "Ok Beta team, hold on!" Greer commanded as she placed the jet at full speed. They were soon rocketing through the sky towards Area 51...

Minos slammed his fists on the table. "Damn it! DAMN IT!" he screamed hurling his coffee mug at the door. He watched as it shattered into thousands of pieces. Everyone was a traitor! Everyone... And Why? Why?! They claimed he was a monster, a criminal who destroyed people's lives by creating sentinels... He wasn't a criminal... He wasn't... He only wanted to help people... Yes help! He wanted to help all those innocent children, husbands and wives who would lose their loved ones to mutants...Saving them from the pain and sorrow that he himself had experienced when...When a mutant had killed his family. His beautiful wife, his three innocent children ... All dead... Leaving him alone... Hopelessly alone... Creating these sentinels had given him a purpose in going on in life, he was protecting humanity...Can't they see that? Obviously not... Less than a day ago his captain of the sentinels Tygrus... betrayed him. Thanks to his trouble making bitch of a sister Greer Nelson.. She had somehow managed to talk him into remembering that he was once human, she even gave him blood to test out ... Of course, being Tygrus, he did... Tygrus was now locked up and being tortured... "Well he had to be... He had been disobedient...And when children are disobedient, they have to be punished..." Minos mumbled tearing his hair out "Greer Nelson...If I find you... I... WILL...KILL...YOU..." Minos screamed. Greer landed the X jet in a nearby forest, just a mile away from area 51. Along the way they had picked up Mr. McCoy, he would monitor the building through the jet's scanners while the others infiltrated the building...Greer sighed, turning around she briefed the others on what they were going to do..."Ok, you guys ready? "She asked. "Totally..." Kitty grinned. "Lets do this!" Kurt cheered. "Ok elf...Do your thing..." and with a "Bmf" the trio disappeared. They landed on the roof of building 4, the building Greer was held captive in. "Ok shadow cat...Phase me in... Nightcrawler, after I'm phased in, I need you to teleport you and shadow cat to building 5, block A. Get the equipment working and teleport back here in 10 minutes...Got it?" they both nodded. Grabbing her hands, Kitty phased Greer through the roof and into the building. "Good luck..." she mumbled as she phased out. Greer sniffed. Though her scent was still faint from two days ago she could still follow it back to where she was held captive. Following her nose she managed to get to the lab door. "Ok for the codes...Beast..." "Ok Tigra, the codes are ... 3285 9218" McCoy's voice boomed through the communicator. Greer entered the codes. The door opened. She slinked inside and made her way to the cupboard. "Ok file, file, file, file...Ah Ha!" Greer announced as she pulled it out. "Aghh..." Greer whipped around. "Hello...Is someone there?" she asked. "Over...Over here..." That voice, it was Gabriel's. "Gabriel? Is that you?" Greer asked making her way towards Gabriel's voice. "Gabriel...Oh my God...What did they do to you?" Gabriel grinned back at her despite his weakened state. He looked terrible, patches of his fur were burnt off and he had wounds all over him. "Hi sis..." "Oh my God Gabriel you remember..." Greer wept hugging him. "Hey easy...Easy...Don't get to excited, I don't remember everything but enough to believe you..." Gabriel warned as he winced. "What did they do to you?" Greer asked staring at the huge wounds in his body. "Minos injected me with some virus...The virus is eating up my animal DNA slowly...It'll kill me eventually..." "Relax Gabe, I've found a cure...For both of us..." Greer comforted as she hauled him onto her shoulder. "You did?" he coughed. "Yeah you just have to tell me the quickest way to the roof..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's voice: Running out of ideas here... Please review and give some suggestions... Please?**

"Hurry up!" Greer snarled as Kurt passed her another vial of chemicals. "I'm trying!" he yelled back almost dropping the vial. "Guys..." Kitty mumbled gesturing to the weakening Gabriel. "I know Shadow Cat..." Greer dropped the last drops of chemicals into the test tube. Capping it she shoved into a capsule in her belt. "Ok according to this file, it has to sit for another 10 minutes...I'll start with the next.." An ear deafening "BOOM!" sounded and the door burst open throwing Greer and Nightcrawler across the lab. There standing among the smoldering debris...Was Minos... "Hello Miss Nelson, Tygrus..." he grinned maniacally. "Minos..." Greer growled baring her fangs at the monster that stood at the doorway. "I see that you have found my file...Well I can tell you right here and now that it has worked..." "How do I know you're not lying..." Greer snarled remembering Moria's words. "You don't..." he laughed. "Thought so..." "If you think like that...Then I don't reckon you'll mind if I do this..." As quick as a flash, he lunged for the file and before Greer could do anything, he took out a lighter and set the file on fire... "NO!" Greer screamed lunging for the file...She was too late it was nothing but ash now, Greer started shaking uncontrollably tears rolling down her furred cheeks ... Minos laughed. "You're pathetic... you know that...you and all you're demon friends..." Kurt snapped. Working himself into a fury, he lunged wildly at Minos. There was a loud bang and Greer watched in horror as Kurt collapsed onto the ground, crimson blood trickling out of his unconscious body. "Tigra! Nightcrawler! Shadow cat! What's going on over there?!" Mr. McCoy's voice blared through their respective communicators. "Night...Nightcrawler's been shot..." Kitty chocked... Greer threw herself at Minos this time, dodging the bullets he shot at her. Grabbing him, she violently threw him against a wall. As Minos struggled to stand up, she picked him up again reached for his watch and threw it across the room. She then proceeded to pin him against the wall. " YOU ARE GOING TO DIE..." Greer roared. "We all will eventually..." Minos replied coolly, blood trickling down his own mouth, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a controller. "See this... in exactly 9 minutes...This lab will self destruct, we're all going to die anyway..." Snarling at his arrogance. Greer slammed him harder against the wall. Watching and smelling more blood trickle down Minos's throat, the ever so familiar red mist returned and it was once again clouding her judgment. Raising her clawed hand to his throat Greer prepared to end the useless piece of scum. He had ruined her life, her brother's life and the lives countless of other innocent teenagers. He didn't deserve to live...She was doing the world a favor... Minos laughed. "Go on, do it...Kill me! Kill me... End my life...After all; according to you I did ruin yours... An eye for an eye... A life for a life..." He sneered. Greer growled. She leaned forward to gorge on the succulent substance dripping from Minos's throat. "Sis don't..." Greer froze.

Kitty watched as Greer flung Minos towards the wall. He collided and flopped downwards like a rag doll. She tried to say something but the overwhelming fear she felt stopped her. Shakily, she watched in terror as Greer picked him up and slammed him against the wall again pinning him there in the process. Her teammate had lost it. This time Kitty knew for sure, Greer genuinely looked like she wanted to kill Minos. It was like the whole Brotherhood revealing their mutant secret scenario all over again. Greer was giving into her animal rage and worse; Kitty couldn't do anything to stop it... To her surprise Greer's brother despite his wounds managed to sit up... "Sis don't..." was all he could muster. Greer froze. She looked at the pathetic excuse of a man before her. "What am I doing...No! Don't hesitate; I'm going to kill him! I'm going to...If I kill him... My nightmare will be over...I'll never have to worry about him again...Every again..." "Greer don't..." she heard Kurt mumble... Greer spun around. "Kurt?" "Don't zo it...He'z baiting you..." "Am I now?" Minos laughed. Greer bared her fangs at him, as much as she wanted to kill him...she couldn't, she couldn't. She wasn't a murderer and she wasn't a monster... She was better than this.. "Well what are you waiting for little cat..." Minos asked. Greer snarled. "As much as I want to rip you limb from limb...I'd be a real monster if I did...and that's what you want me to be... A monster...AND I'LL NEVER BE WHAT YOU WANT..." Greer threw Minos towards the ground and knocked him out with a dangerous but non-fatal blow to his head. Dragging Minos's body, Greer rushed to Kurt's side, "Nightcrawler...Kurt...Are you alright..." A rattled cough was all that sounded. "Kitty! Kitty! I think the bullet's lodged near his lung...You have to phase it out..." "Right...Ok..." Kitty took a deep breath and did as she was told. Soon there was a tiny gold bullet in her hands. Kurt's golden eyes shot open. Before he could pass out again. Greer grabbed his shoulders... "Kurt...Kurt listen to me, this place is going to blow in like two minutes... You have to teleport us out... Either that or we all die here..." "Your friend and I won't make it..." Gabriel added unhelpfully coughing up blood. "Shut up! Please Kurt! You have to..." Greer pleaded. She felt horrible for pushing Kurt like this, but what other choice did they have. Greer saw Kurt shut his eyes again. For a split second, nothing happened, but there was a loud "BMF!" and Greer found herself on the roof of the building. Without wasting any time, she ordered Mr. McCoy to come get them. The huge helicopter soon landed on the building, hauling both Kurt and Gabriel over her shoulder she took one long look at Minos's body before following Kitty into the aircraft. "Mr. McCoy...Help Kurt, I'll take the controls..." Greer ordered jumping onto the pilot seat. Just as they lifted off, there was a loud "Boom!" indicating that the lab had just self-destructed. "Um Greer...Did you just leave Minos there?" Kitty asked her baby blue eyes growing wide with worry with the prospect of them just committing manslaughter. "Don't worry, he's out of blast range...I made sure of it..." Greer snarled back. Jerking the controls the X jet was soon rocketing out of the forest and back towards Bayville...


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's voice: Thank you readers for all the great ideas... But 1 idea at a time so if your idea isn't in this chapter it'll be sure to pop out... **

Greer fingered with the empty vial in her hands. Looking at the sunset in front of her, she felt a sense of loss. It was like someone just died. Technically someone did, a part of her did. Her chances of being human again were now gone permanently... After rescuing Gabriel from area 51 and after a lot of pondering and self-doubt, she had decided to give the cure to him, sacrificing the chances of her having a normal human life forever... Greer just couldn't bear to lose her twin again, not when she just got him back. Plus, as much as she was aware of what she had lost, as much as the pain would never fade away totally. Greer knew from past experiences that drowning herself in it was not a solution. She had to go on with her life, learn to accept what she had become and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had... True, some emotional scars would remain, but they would not rule her life. Taking one last look at the vial, she threw it as far away as she could. "Coming to sit?" she asked smelling Jean behind her. Jean sighed. She joined Greer on the fence over looking the city. "You ok?" she asked wrapping her arms around Greer. "I am...But Kurt... Is he ok? I almost got him killed..." Greer admitted guiltily. "It wasn't your fault... Minos left you with no choice..." Greer thumped the ground with her tail. "Technically I did have a choice... I lost it again when Minos burnt my cure...If I played it cool...Ughh things would have turned out way better..." she groaned. "Hey... you got all of them out alive, and most importantly, you didn't lose it. News report's just in... Minos is alive but in critical condition so..." "Whoopee..." Greer mocked. Jean rolled her eyes. "Look, we all know how much you want to murder Minos but the thing is... You didn't... Isn't that something worth celebrating about?" Greer managed a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, I guess so..." Jean grabbed Greer's arm. "C'mon both Kurt and Gabriel are waiting for us..." Greer's emerald eyes grew wide with shock... "You mean?" "Yup..." The girls made their way to the makeshift infirmary. "Kurt!" Greer cried wrapping Kurt in a tight hug. The poor elf had bandages over his chest "Oww... Vatch it I'm still injured you know..." he croaked his voice still raspy from the bullet wound.. Greer felt a pang of guilt. "I know...And its all my fault...I'm sorry elf..." Kurt smiled. "You can make it up to me... How about a month's worth of breakfast burgers?" Greer laughed. "Ok... But don't overdo it I have a limited allowance and..." "Greer..." Greer looked up. "The professor cleared his throat. "Gabriel is ready..." "How...How is he?" Greer asked concerned. The professor smiled. "Quite well actually, the cure you made did have some flaws but it saved his life..." "How about his memories professor? Did they come back too? Does he remember anything from before he was spliced?" The professor sighed. "Greer, I have tried my best to pull out some of his lost memories ... There are still gaps here and there but..." "But?" Greer asked expecting the worse... "Only his memories about you are full... Other than you...He can't remember anything else before he was spliced..." Greer was taken back. "Really?" "Yes... You two must have been really close..." the professor remarked kindly... "Thank you professor... For everything..." Greer answered walking into the room. Sitting on one of the beds was a tall, lean yet muscular teenager. He had long raven hair with an orange streak and the strangest thing about him, was that he had bright golden eyes with silted irises. Greer couldn't believer her eyes; uncertainly she touched his cheek, "Gabe?" "Greer!" he cried wrapping his arms around her and giving her a tight hug, surprising her to the core. "I'm so sorry...I did this to you...It's all my fault! If it weren't for me...You...You...You'd still be..." Greer felt tears well up... "Shut up...Just shut up..." she cried returning the hug. "Screw the cure! Kurt and Gabriel are safe, and that's all that matters to me..." she thought as tears of happiness flowed freely from her emerald eyes. After one long agonizing year, she had her family back and that was all she ever wanted...

It had been almost two months before Gabriel left the institute or what was left of it. His mother had drove to the institute to pick him up just that morning. Greer flipped over hating the stiffness of her refugee bed. She missed her brother. Their mother would probably put a restraining order against her. Greer sighed, the time they had spent together was so much fun... Greer had spent the last two months helping him piece together his memories. Bit by bit he started remembering... Making him less introverted and less of a jerk towards the other mutants. He even struck a firm friendship with Kurt, teaching Kurt how to use crutches properly and how to walk and run again after he no longer needed crutches...He was a regular in the labs helping Mr. McCoy with all his inventions. He even tried a few combat sessions with Wolverine... Slowly, Greer was able to help Gabriel restore his memory. However all good thing must come to an end..."Why aren't you coming sis?" he asked Greer sadly while they waited near the mansion's gates. Greer sighed. The short time they had spent together was wonderful and she didn't want it to end... However their mother had rung up the school demanding that Gabriel had to be returned to her custody. "Look Gabe, I want to go back with you I really do... It's just that... Well Mom's ashamed that she has me for a daughter..." Greer admitted lowering her ears. "What do you mean? She shouldn't be...She loves you... You were always the favorite child..." Gabriel argued innocently. "Were...Past tense little brother... She hasn't come to terms with the fact I'm a genetically engineered tiger freak staying in a school full of mutants..." Greer retorted sarcastically. "But you have the inducer! You should be able to..." "Not the same little brother...Not the same..." Greer joked sadly. A black SUV pulled up beside them. "Why don't you activate the inducer? Maybe that will convince her to take you back..." Gabriel suggested reaching for Greer's locket. Gently she stopped him. "No Gabe, for better or for worse... I've changed now... This is who I am... If Mom wants me back, she has to accept me as who I am and not what I am..." The twins hugged. "I'll miss you..." Gabriel whispered. "I'll miss you too..." A loud honk interrupted their precious embrace. Taking one last look at Greer, Gabriel entered the car, which sped off leaving Greer in a cloud of dust. Greer sighed softly... Some things just never change... Hearing someone walking outside her room door. She bolted up and sniffed the air. She grinned. Looks like a certain Kitty was out for a late night snack...


	20. Chapter 20

Hi readers... :) This is not a chapter but just a little message I have for you guys...I'll be gone for quite a while to a faraway place without internet so I won't be updating anytime soon:( I'm sorry about that... However since I'll be gone... I'll be willing to do requests for joriholic73 and Gaby who want Greer to develop feelings for Jean or an OC... I can do that to for you guys... If you do want me to write such a fic just send me your email and tell me your guestuser name by today and I'll be happy to do that... Ok thats it :) Till I'm back...


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's voice: Hello readers I'm back! Pls review and enjoy the next chapter :)**

"Ready?" Greer grinned. "As I'll ever be!" Kurt whispered. "Bmf..." " I knew it! You drink right from the carton!" Kurt declared snatching the milk carton from Kitty. "Kitty that's gross... We all share that milk!" Greer teased playfully as she made a face. "Kurt... Greer I was gonna finish the whole thing..." she mumbled obviously embarrassed. Kurt and Greer starred at each other and then into the carton, malicious grins formed on their faces. "Sure you were..." Greer purred. "I was!" Kitty hissed defiantly. "Ok then, drink up! Just about a half gallon left..." Kurt grinned wagging a finger. "Grrrr... Hey! Intruders!" Kitty gestured behind Kurt. "Nice try...Nothing behind me but a wall..." "Elf there are monitors on that wall..." Greer frowned getting worried as five shadowy figures made their way across the grounds. Kurt turned, "is that the brotherhood?" he exclaimed his eyes flashing wildly. " "Probably..." "C'mon lets chase them off before they trip an alarm and wake everyone up!" Kitty instructed. With a "Bmf!" the trio landed silently on the grounds. It was dark very dark. Greer scanned the grounds and pointed to the others where the five figures were. Nodding they all scattered in different directions. Greer hid behind a construction truck waiting for Kitty's signal. "Aha!" she heard Kitty yell followed by her gasps of horror. "This can't be good..." Greer thought. Leaping out of her hiding spot she tackled one of the figures from behind while Kurt took one from above. Greer was about to knock one of the figures out when his mask fell off. "You...Oww!" she yelled as another figure tried to yank her down using her tail as a lever. Growling she violently flicked her tail sideways causing her attacker to fall flat on his face. Picking them up she threw them with the other three Kitty and Kurt had apprehended. "WHO SENT YOU?" Kurt demanded angrily. "Chill elf... No one did..." Greer whispered as she removed their masks. All the attackers were students... students from Bayville High. " "What are you doing out here?" Kitty yelled anyway. Spotting a spray can in one of the boy's hand Greer growled silently as she looked at the wall behind Kitty. It was covered in graffiti... Graffiti of the X men along with cutting words like "Animal, Freaks, Monsters..." "I don't believe this..."Kitty whimpered. "You better take off...NOW!" Kurt yelled pointing violently at the exit while Greer snarled loudly showing her fangs. That did the job, the boys ran away in fear. However several of them bravely taunted the trio saying, "You're all freaks!" "Bayville doesn't want you!". "Awww ...Things were so much simpler when only the Brotherhood hated us..." Kitty groaned. "No kidding..." Greer said angrily making her way back to the sleeping chambers.

"Greer...Greer... Wake up... The bell has gone..." Greer hissed violently attempting to scare Jean. Flipping over, she wrapped the blankets over her head. "Nice try...You know I'm used to that..." Groaning Greer threw a pillow at the smirking Jean. Dragging herself out of bed Greer stretched and followed Jean out of the door. "Watch it!" Greer growled grumpily as one of Jamie's clones ran into her knocking the wind out of her. "Well someone's feeling cheery this morning... Rough night?" Jean asked raising an eyebrow. "One of the roughest..." "Attention everyone... The younger students are scheduled for breakfast first... The rest please meet me at sub level 7 in 10 minutes..." the professor's voice suddenly boomed through the speakers. Greer's sensitive ears rung in pain... "I swear to God... I'm going to have to start wearing earplugs around here..." she grumbled massaging her temples. Jean rolled her eyes, "C'mon grumpy let's get changed..." After a quick shower, Greer felt much better. Making her way into the meeting room, she sat between Kurt and Jean. "Good news... The school board has agreed to let you all attend classes today provided no one uses their powers..." "Just today?" Scott asked. "Yes because tonight they'll be voting whether or not to impose a permanent mutant ban... You can see how important it is to be on your best behavior..." "Professor... I'm I'm afraid to go back there... We don't fit in anymore..." Kitty chirped looking away. "Yeah... No one wants us around..." Greer glowered crossing her arms. "It won't be easy at first...But eventually you'd all be accepted... and this time for all that you are..." the professor said holding up the Bayville Chronicle. Greer growled silently at the headlines. "Seriously? Monsters among us?" she felt like ripping the paper to shreds. "Awww man! So we're still monsters? What is with that?!" Evan demanded angrily as he stood up. "Despite what they call us we are people... It's time we remind them of it..." the professor said patiently. "You know if they don't like us... That's they're problem!" Evan declared angrily. "Evan...What I'm saying is let's not give people a reason to fear us..." the professor counseled. "Hey they named me identity unknown..." Kurt said suddenly breaking the tension. Greer looked over Kurt's shoulder. "Hey me too..." she said hopefully. "Well yeah the only pictures they have of you two are when you're furry..." Kitty pointed out. "That means..." "No one has made the connection we're involved..." Greer grinned happily. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought... "They will trust me..." Scott said coldly as he left the room. Greer glared at him her eyes flashing but inside she knew he was right... People weren't stupid... They'd know sooner or later... Activating her image inducer, she got ready for rough day ahead...

"Going back to school is THE worse mistake of my life..." Greer fumed as she walked past hundreds of students. They were taunting her and the rest of the team "Go home!" "You don't belong here!" "Gonna blow up our school next..." "WE DON"T WANT YOU!" a girl smirked blocking Rouge as she tried to enter the building. "Leave her alone..." Greer warned approaching the girl. "Oh look isn't that sweet... Mutant and Mutants banding together...You're all freaks..." the girl spat at Greer's feet literally. Greer nearly hissed in anger when Rouge grabbed her hand. "Don't even think about it..." she warned. Greer grabbed her throat with her hands as she walked into the school building. "No powers...No powers..." She reminded herself trying to keep her cool as she sat down at her usual seat ignoring the glares and cutting remarks she was getting from her fellow classmates. To her disappointment Riley was absent. "Great looks like I have to sit through biology alone..." After an extremely long lesson she joined Jean for physical ed. It wasn't so bad except the fact that her teammates never passed her the ball and people kept tripping her causing her to fall on her tail. Jean didn't have it easy either... The once start athlete was being tripped as often as Greer was. Getting up, Greer made a mad dash for the ball. Swiping it out of one of the player's hands she passed it to Jean who aimed and scored a perfect three pointer. "Hey! You guys used your powers to sink that and we all know it..." a girl swore at them. "What?" Greer scowled. "No we didn't! Linda you saw us... C'mon tell them!" Jean pleaded. Linda simply shrugged and walked off. "Grey! Nelson! Hit the bench!" their coach yelled "For what?!" Greer protested raising her arm in the air defiantly. "Umpire's call... Jones! Matthews! Get your butts in there!" "Ughh..." Jean groaned as she and Greer sat on the bleachers. "Tell me about it... That was so unfair it isn't even funny..." Greer sneered untying her long hair. "Hey what's the principal doing?" Greer asked noticing Principal Kelly unpacking trophis. "I don't know... Stay here..." Jean instructed as she made her way towards the Principal. Greer watched as Jean confronted the principal. It didn't sound good. Not good at all... "You're a menace!" she heard principal Kelly yell. "No we're not..." Jean retorted. "Not all of us..." "Yes! Some of you are cheats! So I'm going to need your soccer MVP trophy returned!" Greer winced that trophy meant the world to Jean. Getting up she went up to the both of them in case Jean did something rash. "Aghh another mutant..." Principal Kelly fumed. Greer glared daggers at him. "C'mon Jean..." she said gently leading her best friend back to the gym.


	22. Chapter 22

Greer heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rung after what felt like an eternity. Picking up her books she dashed out of the classroom. As she placed her books into the locker, she felt someone violently push her in. Before she could run out the locker door slammed shut. "Hey let me out!" Greer ordered angrily. A sickly sweet voice snickered back. "I'm gonna make sure you use your powers... Then I don't have to see you or any of your weirdo friends again!" the voice taunted walking off. Greer though about tearing the steel apart with her claws or breaking the door down with her strength... "No that counts as powers doesn't it? Aghh..." she groaned knowing that if she tried the students would immediately report her to the principal. As much as she wanted to break out... She couldn't mess this up... Not when her education depended on it... Angrily she went back to yelling for help. No one came or more accurately no one wanted to help her... Feeling defeated Greer placed her face in her hands and collapsed in a heap. "WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE BEING SUCH JERKS? WHY?! LET ME OUT! DAMN IT!" Greer screamed angrily. She had to get out. She couldn't stand tight places, it made her feel like the animal she was supposed to be, no worse, the caged animal she was supposed to be... "Let me out..." she pleaded weakly it was like the walls were closing in on her. Like they were going to crush her... She couldn't breathe...she couldn't... "Greer?" a voice answered. Greer's eyes flashed open. "Rouge please get me out!" "Ok, hang on a minute! What's your combination?" Greer took a deep breath. She had to keep cool... The combination is 12, 9 ,7" The door swung open. "You ok?" Rouge asked helping Greer up. "Yeah... I'm ok..." Greer shuddered. "I'm ok..."

"Must we?" Kitty asked as the team excited Scott's car. Greer rolled her eyes. "C'mon after today? What's the worse that can happen?" she joked. "With our luck, don't even go there man..." Evan warned. All of a sudden Duncan's car pulled up violently in front of them, blocking the team from entering the lecture hall. "Hey Summers! We have some unfinished business..." Duncan sneered getting out of the car. "Oh brother...Give the macho act a rest will ya?" Kitty groaned sarcastically. Ignoring her, Duncan continued. "The rest of you go on in inside, this is between me, and him... Man to man..." Greer bared her teeth. "Who says we're listening to you..." she sneered. "Yeah! So we're not going anywhere..." Evan announced bravely staring Duncan straight in the face. To their surprise, Duncan didn't back off instead he smiled. "I figured as much..." he snickered. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he whistled. Almost immediately the brotherhood appeared from behind him. "Well lookee here...Mutant face off..." Toad grinned. "Only we ain't afraid to use our powers..." Blob snickered stupidly. To prove his point, he dented the boot of a nearby vehicle. "So guess what happens now..." Lance taunted. "Remember...No powers!" Scott yelled as he tensed up. Greer bit her tongue; this was going to be difficult...

"This is the real you isn't it?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HOOD!" Kitty screamed at Lance angrily. "Um Kitty..." Greer gestured. "Not a good idea to..." Too late, what Kitty said had pissed Lance off. "Right! I'll never be good enough for you!" he yelled. Stepping backwards he raised his arms. Greer stumbled struggling to keep her balance as the ground shook so violently it caused cars to bounce up and down. Not wasting the golden opportunity, Duncan catapulted himself onto Scott sucker punching him constantly while the brotherhood followed in his lead. Greer backed away from an advancing Blob. "It's payback time..." he sneered cracking his knuckles menacingly. "Aghh!" she screamed as Blob threw a car at her. Ducking it, she proceeded to jump at him reminding herself to throw punches instead of slashing at him with her claws. That didn't do her any good. Punching Blob was like punching a brick wall. Blob snickered as he watched Greer massage her bruised fist. Picking her up and socking her so hard she almost blacked out, he proceeded to hurl her with such force she knocked over a lamppost. Ignoring the pain she felt in her body she slowly picked herself up just in time to flip backwards, narrowly avoiding another flying car. Standing up she fell right back down as Lance increased the intensity of his tremors. "That's it! Rock their world!" Toad cheered as the ground split open. Amidst the chaos people were starting to run out of the lecture hall. "Watch out!" Greer screamed at a middle-aged woman as a broken telephone pole started to crumble and fall in her direction. Knowing the woman wouldn't make it, Greer launched herself in the air knocking the woman out of harms way. "Thank...thank you..." the woman stuttered. "HA! Don't thank her yet!" she heard Toad sneer and before Greer could react, Toad's slimy tongue wrapped around her locket. Smiling, he yanked it off her neck. "NO!" Too late, Greer watched in horror as her hologram faltered and disappeared revealing her true form to the whole of the school board. Greer heard mummers of shock and disgust coming from the crowd. Lowering her ears she turned only to see a car being hurled at her and the crowd's direction. "To heck with not using powers..." she growled. Bracing herself, she managed to catch the car and stop it from crushing innocent people. Groaning, she lowered the car gently and joined her team members to watch the brotherhood run off. "Not the impression I was hoping to make..." Jean mumbled. "No kidding..." Greer whistled taking in the collapsed trees, broken vehicles and gushing water pipes. With their heads lowered, the team made their way to Scott's car and the X van. " Well we're screwed...Big time!" Evan announced grumpily plopping down on one of the X van's seats. "Hey look on the bright side...No homework..." Kurt cheered unenthusiastically. "No school sounds great, my inducer was stolen anyway..." Greer groaned as she drove the van out of the destroyed school car park.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's voice: Love it? Hate it? All comments are welcome but be merciful...**

"Funeral I don't know about?" Logan growled as the team trudged towards sub level 7. "You can say that, we practically dug our own graves back there..." Scott cursed. Greer sat up as the professor entered. "Um...Before I announce the school's board decision, I'd like to say how proud I am of you..." "How could you say that professor? We let you down," Scott asked not daring to look the professor in the eye. "Yeah, we used our powers despite your instructions not to... We're sorry..." Greer mumbled crossing her arms. "Plus, it doesn't take a genius to know how that voted..." Kitty grumbled drawing circles with her fingers uneasily. "You saved their lives...Jean inspired them with her sincerity...And as a result they want to welcome you back!" Greer's ears twitched in disbelief. "Are you serious?" she asked leaning forward still not truly believing what the professor said. "Yes all of you will continue with your normal school lessons starting tomorrow..." the professor announced. "Huh Go figure..." Evan grumbled looking away. "Sorry professor but it's a little of the good news bad news kinda thing..." Jean admitted folding her arms. The professor sighed. "I realize this is not an easy time for you...But please realize something, for whatever reason you have been chosen to take the first step into this new world, to lead the way, to be beacon of hope for mutants yet to come, this is not just a big responsibility, it is an honor... I'm always astonished about the wondrous things that can be built from the ashes of tragedy, for even in the face of victory and discrimination, the x man will endure... "

Greer slinked through the shrubs as quietly as she could. She had already managed to get over the boarding house's main gate without attracting any attention. Now it was just a matter of finding her inducer. Like a cat she crawled under one of the windows on all fours and sniffed. "Oh God, it had to be with Toad..." she groaned her hand now over her sensitive nose. Slowly she peered through the broken window. What she saw nearly scarred her for life. "Hey sugar bums, wanna go on a date with me?" Toad slurred standing in front of a full-length mirror. Greer watched in pure mortification as Toad activated the image inducer and soon became an exact duplicate of Greer's human self. "OOOH Toad you are soooo handsome of course I want to..." "This is humiliating beyond words..." Greer thought while she watched Toad in her human form exploring her new body. "Ok this has gone far enough... Rar!" she roared as she leaped through the window just as Toad started lifting up his shirt. "Oh no you don't!" Greer screamed as she pinned Toad onto the ground. She bared her fangs at her own reflection. 'I'll take that ... Thank you..." she smirked yanking the inducer off Toad's neck. "Hey hey hey c'mon!' he yelled grabbing the inducer from her he then kicked her against the wall with such speed and force it created cracks on the wall. "You are going to pay for that!" Greer roared no longer caring if anyone heard. Growling she leaped wildly at Toad who dodged upwards and landed on her with such force it knocked the window. Angrily she grabbed his legs and threw him onto the ground. As she attempted to body slam him, he rolled to one side and somehow managed to get her in a chokehold. "You know sugar cakes, you can't really blame nobody from looking..." Toad snickered evilly. "Yeah right..." Greer snarled before wrapping her tail around his neck choking him except with more force. Toad's breathing soon became more inconsistent and soon he was gasping for air "Ok! ok!ok!ok!..." he chocked dropping the inducer on the ground. Greer held on a little longer before throwing him aside. Picking up the inducer she ran and dove straight out of the window.

"Anybody who needs a ride to school I'm taking off right now!" Scott called. "Hurry up Jean! He's leaving!" Greer yelled while she hastily stuffed her books into her bag. "I'm coming!" Jean yelled running after Greer as she brushed her long red hair. "Excuse me Mr. McCoy!" Greer yelled as she bounded past him so quickly he nearly dropped the huge crate he was carrying. He dropped it moments later anyway when Amara smashed into him from behind. "Where were you last night?" Jean asked as they squeezed onto the car. "Nowhere..." "C'mon don't lie...I woke up last night and you weren't' in bed, so where were you?" Jean interrogated. "Just...Look Toad stole my inducer so I visited the boarding house no biggie... Anyway I have half the mind to let the professor microchip an inducer into my body. A locket's just too easy for people to grab..." she groaned.

Greer was right just a few days after Toad stole her inducer someone else nearly succeeded. It was just one of those days in school where Greer and the rest of the X men were practically taunted all day long. "Hey isn't she one of the muties?" "Yeah she totally is... " "What's she doing here anyway?" Greer heard people snicker behind her. "That's it...I'm outta here..." Greer thought. Gathering her books she left the library. Walking towards the bus stop she was stopped in her tracks by two huge jocks. "Well well well...If it isn't one of the muties..." they jeered "I...I...I have no idea what you're talking about..." Greer mumbled trying to duck past them. "Not so fast..." the jock sneered as he pushed her against a wall causing her to drop her books. As she tried to pick them up, the jock kicked her in the ribs so hard it actually snapped causing Greer to double over in pain. "What's this?" he asked reaching for the locket. Greer panicked. "It's nothing! Don't touch it!" Her words fell on death ears. The jock yanked it off her neck reverting her back to her normal self. Greer expected the jocks to runaway in shock, to her surprise they didn't. "Well well well...If it isn't the cat mutie... You thrashed us when we paid your freaky mansion a visit. You and your two other weirdo friends..." "All you muties think you're so great with all your powers...Well who's the great one now?" one yelled kicking her again in the ribs making her snarl in pain. "God, you're a bigger freak than we thought you were...YOU EVEN SOUND LIKE A CAT!" the two blockheads snickered before the braver one out of the two grabbed her by the throat. "C'mon sugar, purr for me...here kitty kitty kitty" he taunted. "In your dreams..." Greer growled, her whole body shaking from the longing to tear that jock's head off. The only reason she didn't lift a finger was if she did. She might actually kill him out of rage. "Hey let her go you buffoons!" a voice called. All three of them turned their heads in surprise. "Riley?" Greer exclaimed. She hadn't seen her friend since the whole mutant fuss occurred. "You a mutie too?" the jock asked without releasing his grip on Greer. "No just standing up for my best friend..." she replied coolly. "You got a death wish? Protecting a mutant?!" Finally releasing his grip on her, the two jocks menacingly made their way towards Riley their fists raised.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's voice: Based on X treme measures... Please review and enjoy...**

Get away from her!" Greer roared. Picking herself up and ignoring the excruciating pain in her chest, she grabbed one of the jocks up from behind and hauled him into a nearby bin. With her hackles raised and ears lowered she growled at the other one. Without his companion, the jock was now cowering in fear. Throwing Greer's inducer on the ground he ran off followed by the other. By now a small group of people have crowded around Greer staring and gaping. "What the hell?" "Has to be a costume..." "What is she..." "She's hideous..." Greer flicked her tail nervously a low hiss escaping her lips. She felt extremely uncomfortable with everyone just staring at her... "Ok show's over everyone! Thanks for watching..." Riley waved before pulling Greer into a nearby alleyway. "Here you go..." Riley said gently as she handed the inducer to Greer. Before Greer could mutter thanks, her legs gave away causing her to collapse on the ground. "Oh my God! You ok?" Riley asked lowering herself beside Greer... "My rib...I think he broke it..." Greer groaned. "Here lemme see that..." Riley offered. Laying her hands on Greer's torso she flinched in fear when Greer snarled a little from the pain. "Sorry I do that...Its second nature..." Greer apologized realizing what she did. There was fear in Riley's eyes but she continued examining Greer's torso. "Ok then... Well from what I know it's definitely broken...C'mon we need to get you to a hospital..." "No don't... It's ok really, it'll heal..." Greer struggled as Riley attempted to get her into a standing position. "Yeah...With medical supervision.." Riley commented sarcastically. "No my powers...they will heal themselves... give it some time...Greer panted as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Awkwardly she finally looked Riley in the eye. "Soooo powers... Mind explaining..." Riley mumbled nervously eyeing Greer's flicking tail, her pointed ears, slitted irises and fangs. "You wouldn't want to know... trust me on this..." Greer groaned rubbing her torso as she felt the bone slowly snap back into place. "Trust you? I was your best friend and you kept such a huge secret from me?" Riley glared her grey eyes flashing. "I'm sorry... Look...Would you even accept me like this? You're already mad at me!" Greer retorted. "I'm mad at you because you've been lying to me for the what a year? Greer...I'm your best friend, I'll accept you for whatever you are..." "Oh yeah? Why weren't you in school for the past week friend? Afraid to be seen with me?" Riley sighed. "My dad forbade me to go to school ok? The only reason I'm out now is because I snuck out..." "Right like principal Kelly will let that happen..." Greer mumbled. "You don't understand Greer..." "What do I not understand?" Riley ran her fingers through her dark hair. Looking down, she announced in a shaky voice. "Principle Kelly... is my dad..."

"Principal Kelly is your dad?!" Greer yelled. "Hey don't rub it in..." Riley warned. "I knew you hated principal Kelly but I never expected..." "Well yeah he is...Anyway as you have probably figured, he hates mutants...After finding out about you guys...He he just didn't want me going back because... you know..." Riley mumbled sitting beside Greer. Greer sighed it was just one big shock after another. "Sorry... It's just everything is just so crazy...With all this going on, I'm a bit angsty you know..." Greer smiled apologetically. "A bit? Are you kidding me?" Greer laughed. "I hate you..." she grinned. "Feeling's mutual...C'mon we better get out of here..." Riley nudged playfully. Activating her image inducer, Greer stood up slowly, her chest ached but other than that she was fine. "You know? I actually like your tiger appearance better. It suits you..." Riley said jabbing the locket with raised eyebrows. "Well I wished everyone did then I wouldn't have to be so paranoid all the time... By the way how did you recognize me?" "You serious? Saw you on almost every channel battling the huge ass robot. Sure it took me a while but you look like... you but more orange and furry and with a tail..." Riley laughed. "Great... If you can see through my disguise other people might as well..." "Hey lighten up. After putting up with you for so long, I'd know you're face anywhere...C'mon lets go get something to eat...My treat!" Riley announced pulling Greer forcefully. "Oh that's an offer you are so gonna regret!" Greer laughed her mood finally uplifted.

Greer's ears twitched nervously behind her hair as she sniffed for any incoming danger. Her eyes grew wide with fear. Danger was close! Way to close! Turning she proceeded to run for her dear life only to collide heavily into Scott and Jean. "Whoa easy tiger or you're gonna hurt somebody..." Scott reprimanded readjusting his shades that became loose from the collision. "What's going on?" Jean asked helping her up. Greer quivered. "Kitty's coming this way! Run for your lives!" she announced before dashing wildly down the corridor followed by Scott and Jean. Hastily they ducked into Scott's car as Kitty walked out of the doors. "Shhhh...She's heading this way." Greer warned. She was right. From the rear view mirror the trio watched as Kitty approach the parking lot and walk off. "See her?" Jean asked as they sat up straight. "No... Greer double check?" Doing as she was told Greer scanned the grounds and sniffed the air. "She won't see us so lets get out of here before she... Aghh!" she screamed as Kurt teleported onto the hood of the car. "You'll never believe this! Kitty actually got her driver's permit!" he announced gleefully. The trio sighed. "We know..." "And she's looking for any licensed eighteen year old to ride with her." Kurt declared sliding off the car. "We know!" "I bet the professor will ask one of you to do it!" Kurt called as the car sped out of the parking lot. "WE KNOW!". Greer heaved a sigh of relief as the car sped off campus. "I can't believe Kitty got her permit..." she groaned leaning against the car seat. "I know right? That girl drives like a maniac..." Jean commented while she sank down in her seat. "Don't remind me..."

Greer's thoughts flashed back to when Kitty first approached her to accompany her to drive. "Hey Greer you're eighteen right?" "Yeah... It was my birthday a month ago why?" Greer asked performing a summersault on the balancing beam she was practicing on. "Oh well... I just got my driver's permit and I was hoping you could like accompany me." "Hey that's great of course I'll accompany you..." Greer laughed jumping off the balancing beam. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. "Ok let's go!" Kitty shouted hitting the gas pedal. The car took off with such breakneck speed Greer was thrown violently against her seat. Sitting back up she gasped in horror; Kitty wasn't slowing down despite the mansion's gate getting closer and closer. "Kitty... Kitty wait for the gate! Wait for the gate! WAIT FOR THE GATE!" Greer shielded herself with her arms as she waited for the life changing impact to occur between the X van and the gate. None came. Opening her eyes, she realized Kitty had just phased them through the gate. "Kitty brake! Brake! Brake!" Greer yowled as Kitty swerved the van with such force Greer was smacked against the window. "Wohoo!" Kitty cheered as she brought the van into overdrive. With no alternative Greer dug her claws into the seat as Kitty continued driving continuously honking like a mad woman. "I am going to die..." Greer thought as Kitty narrowly missed two cars. Finally, after what seemed like millions of narrowly missing being hit by other cars the mansion appeared back in their view. Greer dug her claws deeper into the seat as Kitty practically made the van fly through the mansion's wall. Screeching to a halt. Kitty unstrapped herself. "That was awesome! Thanks for driving with me!" Kitty cheered as she phased through the car doors and into the mansion. "You call that driving? Jesus freaking Christ..." Greer stuttered. Shakily, with her stomach still in knots Greer undug her claws from the seat and she practically tumbled out of the van. "I rather take on the juggernaut than accompany Kitty on another driving lesson." Greer announced snapping back into reality. "All of us would..." "Scott, Jean, Greer please meet me in the library immediately..." the Professor called telekinetically. "Wonderful..." Greer groaned slamming the car door shut.

"You wanted to see us professor?" Jean asked pushing the door to the library open. "Yes I have a very special assignment..." The trio looked away bracing themselves for the worst. "It would be challenging so I need people with nerves of steel..." "Sounds dangerous" Greer turned to see Logan entering the room chewing on a toothpick. "It very well could be..." the professor replied trying to conceal a smile. "Then I'll do it! I could use a good adrenaline rush!" Logan announced having no idea what he was getting himself into. The trio looked at each other and grinned not believing this merciful stroke of luck. "Ok then, no problem!" Scott said backing out of the library. "Its all yours!" Greer waved following him out. "But you owe us Logan..." Jean declared as she shut the door. Quietly they walked into Scott's room before cheering loudly. "That so didn't happen!" Scott laughed plopping onto his bed. "I can't believe Logan actually volunteered..." Jean laughed back doing a little victory dance. "Ooh he's going to be so mad when he gets back..." Greer joked her arms akimbo as she watched the X van fly through the mansion's gate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's voice: Greer trying to be a leader :) Love it hate it comments are welcome...JUST NO FLAMES... enjoy**

Greer heaved as she performed another triple summersault on the balancing beam. "Beat that..." she grinned at Kurt. She watched carefully as Kurt leaped onto the balancing beam. Ever since she found out Kurt could perform acrobatics with speed and grace that rivaled her own, they have had daily challenges since... Despite not doing cheerleading anymore she still loved it and doing acrobatics with Kurt was one of the few things that reminded her of her old life. Greer watched in anticipation, as Kurt got ready. Smiling he attempted the same trick only to perform a double summersault before falling flat on his face on the balancing beam and crash land on the floor. "Oh my God! Are you ok?" Greer asked picking him up feeling both smug and guilty at the same time. "Aghh... you so haf to teach me that move ja?" "Speaking of moves..." Greer looked up to see a very unkempt and grouchy Logan walking up to her. "Lo...Logan back so soon? How was you're ride with Kitty?" she grinned uneasily her tail whipping back and forth in fear. "Ha! You sent Logan to ride with Kitty? That's rich..." Kurt laughed pointing at Greer. "Shut up elf..." she growled silently. "She sure did... Which reminds me Tigger, I owe you..." Greer lowered her ears...This didn't look good. "You don't owe me...You owe Jean, she said it..." "Elf get outta here..." Logan ordered. "No need to tell me twice! Good luck..." he snickered at Greer and with a "Bmf!" he was gone. Greer gulped as Logan walked closer and closer to her. "Something tells me you're not going to give me detention..." she smiled backing away. Ignoring her, Logan unsheathed his claws. Greer stared at the claws dumbfounded. Had Logan completely lost it? She knew he was mad, but to unsheathe his claws? "Um what are you doing?" Greer asked dumbfounded. "Repaying me debt..."

"Yow!" Greer shrieked as she ducked on of Logan's mad swipes. "C'mon Logan!" (Blocks a punch) "Can't I buy you lunch instead?" she asked flipping sideways to avoid another two slashes. " Less talk Tigger, more attacking. I need a good adrenaline rush so no holding back, both of us can take harder hits than the others and you know it..." Sighing Greer lunged with her might towards Logan deciding the sooner she gave him his adrenaline rush, the sooner he'd let her go. As she was about to land on him, he caught her by the waist and threw her backwards. Growling she landed on all fours perfectly. "You!" (Ducks) "Are!" (Slashes wildly) "Insane..." (Pins him to the ground) "Not bad Tigger..." he grins before kicking her upwards so hard she actually knocked into one of the beams on the wall. Fumbling wildly, not wanting to crash land on the ground Greer quickly sunk her claws into the wall and slid down. Using her height advantage she leaped off and as hard as she could, she slashed Logan across the right side of his face. Grabbing him by the hair she proceeded to kick him multiple times and once in the groin for good measure... "Regret all our personal training sessions now?" she grinned watching him curse under his breath. "Don't get cocky, I was taking it easy on you..." he grinned back before unleashing his claws again. Greer watched in terror as he came charging at her like a madman. Seeing there was no point to tackle him with those claws, she waited till he was right about in front of her before attempting to flip over him. To her surprise, he caught her by the legs and slammed her downwards. Opening her eyes she froze in terror to see Logan about to leap onto her. Quickly she rolled onto her side as Logan landed heavily on where she was just lying. Snarling she tried tripping him with her tail only to have him catch it and yank it forcefully. Getting back up on her feet she proceeded to throw her arms wildly hoping her claws would hit their mark. Instead Logan easily caught both her arms. As he proceeded to throw her, Greer quickly cartwheeled away causing Logan to let go of her arms, ducking his lighting quick slashes and seeing no alternative she performed a backflip over the balancing beam. Pushing it with all her might she rammed it against Logan till he was pinned against a wall. Grabbing his hands before he could use his claws to slice through the balancing beam she head butted him forcefully. "Oww..." they both groaned. Without warning Logan kicked Greer in the chest multiple times causing her to let go and stumble backwards in pain. Slicing the balancing beam in half Logan lunged at Greer so quickly she failed to avoid his brick hard punch. Stepping onto her tail with his foot and forcing her into a squatting position he brought his claws to her neck... "Again..." Logan gruffed. Half an hour later Greer dragged her battered and bruised body back to her room. "Where were you?" Jean asked raising her eyebrows "I needed help with my biology and..." Greer snarled causing Jean to stop in mid sentence. "You and your big mouth..." Greer groaned before collapsing onto her bed.

"Hey Evan stop hogging the milk..." Greer grumbled as she tapped her fingers on the table waiting for him to pass it over. "Yeah how about sharing some of it?" Ray asked smiling. With a confused look on his face, Evan passed the milk carton. "Thanks..." " Hey you ok? You look really...well not yourself..." Greer asked worriedly as Evan gasped in surprise at his own hand. "I'm fine!" he shouted back quickly. Way too quickly. "You sure? You've been really off lately and..." "Why do you even care? Its not like we're friends or anything..." he yelled as he threw his bowl of cereal into the sink. Greer was taken aback. Evan usually wasn't this rude. "I thought we were..." she managed lamely. "Hey Evan aren't you attending that power 8 skate competition?" Ray asked trying to break the tension. "Yeah why?" "Cuz I think it's about to start..." "Crap!" Evan yelled before grabbing his board and running off. "Good luck..." Greer mumbled. "Aren't you going?" Ray asked. "No I have SAT's to worry about..." she groaned. "You go enjoy yourself Ray..." Making her way back to her room she proceeded to take out all her books when Jean burst in looking disheveled and exhausted. "I'm assuming Logan repaid his debt..." Greer laughed evilly wagging her eyebrows. "He sure did...Me and my big mouth..." Jean declared angrily. "So what did he do to you?" Greer asked sitting next to her. "Gave me a one on one against the danger room" Jean groaned. "Well he gave me a one on one with him, claws and all..."Jean placed a pillow on her head. "I'm going back to bed..."Greer laughed. Grabbing her friend by the arm she hauled Jean up. "Greer...Don't do this..." "Sorry Red we have SAT's..."

"Beeepbeeepbeeepbeeep!" Greer slammed her textbooks onto the table. "How does the professor expect me to pass and graduate if alarms go off so often?" she growled. "Greer! Evan's been kidnapped and I have lost contact with Ray! Suit up and assemble the rest of the X men! I want you to lead this mission" the professor's voice rang in her head. "I'm on it...But professor why are you putting me in charge? Why not Scott or Jean? " "Your tracking skills are the key to finding Evan and Ray, also Power 8 is lethal to mutants I need you to ensure everyone's safety..." Greer hesitated she had never led the team before and she wasn't sure she could do it. "Alright..." Everyone was in a state of chaos half an hour later when they all met from different locations at the park's amphitheater. "I say we look there..." "No Evan wouldn't go there..." " How about..." Greer watched as everyone panicked. This was way harder than she thought it would be...Scott always made it look so easy. Plucking up her courage she yelled. "How about everyone listen to me?" That seemed to get everybody's attention. Taking a deep breath she continued. " Ok guys...The last place Evan and Ray were together was at the Power 8 skate competition..." "So why aren't we there?" Storm asked impatiently. "So...I took the liberty of going there before we met here and I followed Evan's and Ray's scent here... That's when things didn't add up..." "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Evan's scent got jumbled up with a whole lot of other's people and then they vanished. No scent whatsoever...So..." "So are you sayin' Evan was kidnapped by other mutants?" Rouge asked. "There's no other way to explain it... The only other alternative is that they're underground...So here's what we're going to do. We're going to split into two teams... One team goes with Kurt to find Evan the hard way and the other will follow me to look for Ray... Got it?"

"Anything?" Scott asked nervously. Greer curled her lips. "I don't get it Ray's scent ends here..." "At a manhole?" Jean asked, "Are you sure?" "Positive, unless he went underground...I don't...Get back!" she ordered just in time as a wild surge of electricity burst through the manhole followed by a very terrified Ray. "Ahhh it's you guys?" he yelled crashing into Scott. "Yeah we've been looking for you...What happened?" "Evan's been kidnapped..." "Yeah we know, by who we don't know, so do you know?" Greer asked sarcastically. "Yeah...But we have to go to Spear Industries now! I'll explain along the way..." Ray yelled before running off. "Jean..." "Already on it..." she assured Greer as she sent a telepathic message to the separate group. "So about explaining?" Greer asked panting as she bounded next to Ray. "Evan was taken by my old gang the Morlocks, they kidnapped him after he was poisoned by power 8... He's ok now though..." "So what do they want with Evan?" Scott asked catching up with them. "They live underground and from what I heard Spear's been dumping left over Power 8 into their tunnels." "But that stuff is lethal to mutants..." Greer pointed out. " Exactly... they're pissed off and they plan to use Evan to take down Spear..." The four of them braked as they caught sight of a flaming Spear's industries. "Something tells me they already carried out that plan..." Jean mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's voice: Just a quick question should I do more mutant discrimination chapters? Yes or no... Next few chapters depend on your answers...**

"Greer? They're people inside..." Jean asked worriedly as the flames increased in size. Greer groaned... How did a simple search and rescue mission escalate into this? Should she continue searching for Evan or save people from the burning building? "Jean keep us linked, you and Scott check all the drains nearby... Ray and I will check the exits to see if anyone is still in the building..." Greer commanded. The four of them scattered. "Storm! There's a fire going on here! We need you!" Greer shouted through the comlink. "I'm on my way..." Running towards one of the exits she was horrified to find that it was locked. "Who locks fire exits?" Greer thought wildly. "Hello is anyone in there?" she called. "Help us, we've been locked in!" a voice called back. "Clear the doors...I'm gonna bust you out..." Summoning all her might Greer pulled at the handles. Growling from all the effort she managed to yank the door off its hinges and was almost trampled by the group of people who ran out. Grabbing one of them she stopped him from running off. "Listen to me...LISTEN TO ME!" she growled. "Please don't eat me!" the man screamed trying to break free from Greer's iron grip. Greer sighed. "Get a grip!" she growled "Is anyone still in there?" she asked shaking him. "Yes the boss Mr. Spears... He's still in the containment room..." he stammered. Gently, she let go of him. "Thank you..." she muttered. Before leaping into the flaming building.

Greer blundered around half scared to death with all the flames surrounding her. "Mr. Spears? Mr. Spears? Are you here?" she called desperately. "I'm in here! Help me!" Following the voice Greer kicked down the door. She gasped in horror at collapsed tanks. "Mr. Spears? Mr. Spears? Where are you?" she called scanning the room while wading around in Power 8. "I'm here! I'm caught between two tanks." "Hold on!" Greer called. Crouching she leaped with all her might and scrambling with her claws, she managed to clamber onto one of the colossal sized tanks. Looking down she spotted Mr. Spears. "Ahhh!" he yelped as Greer leaped down and landed in front of him. Greer raised her arms defensively "Relax...I'm not going to hurt you..." "What...What are you?" he asked backing away from her. "Complicated..." Greer growled. "Take my hand..." "No...No way you're one of them! One of the mutants!" Greer winced as she heard something explode nearby. Grabbing a protesting Spears and draping him over her shoulder, she leaped back onto the tank. Digging her claws into the tank she climbed onto the top and then slid down. Quickly she got Spear off her back. "Ok now, we're going to take one last gulp of oxygen, and we're going to run got it?" she growled. Nodding his head, Spear did as he was told. Grabbing his hand Greer pulled him through the smoldering doors. "Careful!" she yelled as flame covered beams nearly fell onto the both of them. Ducking under the beams with Spear still in her grips she heaved a sigh of relief as the exit doors finally appeared in their view. Bursting through the doors. Greer took in a precious gulp of oxygen before collapsing onto the ground coughing while Spear's just fainted next to her. Hearing thunder and lighting Greer managed a smile. Storm had finally arrived. Carrying Spear safely away from the burning building she lay him down gently before taking off.

"Did you find Evan?" Greer asked as she and Ray ran up to them. Scott and Jean looked away. "We did but..." "But?" Greer asked trying not to panic. "He disappeared with the rest of the Morlocks..." Lightning flashed on top of them. Followed by loud rumbles of thunder. "Storm is so going to have my head for this..." Greer thought in disbelief as Storm lowered herself from the sky. "What happened? Where's Evan?" she asked her electric blue eyes scanning the grounds for her beloved nephew. Greer sighed. This was going to be ugly. "He...he took off..." she said looking away. Storm did a double take. Greer watched guiltily as she called Evan multiple times before running back up to her. "Please... you have to help me find him. Please!" Storm pleaded desperately grabbing Greer's shoulder. Taken aback by Storm's concern. Greer nodded. "We're not giving up yet... Don't worry Storm, we'll find him..." With newfound determination she lowered herself into the hole Scott created. One by one members of the X men followed her in. "Let's go find Evan..." she growled.

"Evan! Evan! Evan!" both Greer and Storm called endlessly as they trudged through the endless tunnels of Bayville's sewers. It had almost been half a day since the search started. Many of the members had given up out of exhaustion and soon the search party dwindled down to just Jean, Scott, Greer and Ororo. Well that was what Greer thought until she received a call from the comlink. "Jean and Scott have left...They wish us the best of luck..." Greer announced sadly stuffing the comlink back into her belt capsule. "Where could that boy be? Greer can you try locating his scent?" Storm asked ignoring what Greer just told her. Greer sighed closing her eyes she took a deep sniff... "I...I've got nothing... The stench of sewage and whatever that is left of Power 8...its so strong its somehow masking everyone's scent...Sorry Ororo... I can't...I can't find him..." "No we have to find him! Evan! Evan! Evan!" Storm called. Greer watched sadly. This was all her fault. How could she fail to find him? Determined not to disappoint Storm or the professor any further, she picked herself up and continued calling Evan's name. Finally Greer's ears flicked upwards. "Storm I think I heard Evan's voice... C'mon this way..." she gestured leading Storm into another tunnel. "Evan! Evan! Evan!" they called. "I'm here..." Evan's voice finally called back. At first Greer only thought his voice was a figment of her imagination. She nearly fainted in relief and exhaustion when she saw him walk out of the mist. "Evan!" Storm called running up to him to give him a hug. "Wait! Stay back! I'm...I'm going through some changes..." Evan warned. "That does not matter let me take you home..." Storm begged. "No...Not right now...I just gotta take a break, everything's just so crazy right now..." Evan confessed burying his face in his hands. "C'mon Evan we can help you through this..." Greer pleaded trying to approach her confused friend. "No you don't understand..." he retorted. "Yes Evan I do. You feel like an outcast up there... Hated for just existing... You think no one can help you and you just want to hide... Disappear from it all..." "How would you know..." Evan asked sadly looking Greer in the eye. "Because I feel like that every single day of my life since I became like this..." Greer confessed truthfully looking down. "That's too bad..." Evan murmured. "Please Evan you and the others helped me through my depression and confusion...Let me help you through yours..." "No... I have to figure this out by myself...Please don't worry about me, or look for me...I'm among friends...Goodbye Greer...Goodbye Aunty O..." Evan said firmly. Greer watched in horror as Evan walked off into the mist with the other Morlocks. "Evan don't! Evan! Evan!" Storm screamed clawing wildly at the mist. Unfortunately her nephew was nowhere to be found. Greer felt her heart wrench as Storm broke down. Collapsing onto her knees, tears the size of pearls flowed down her face while she continuously called Evan's name. Hesitantly Greer approached Storm. Remembering how Storm had comforted her when her own mother disowned her Greer wrapped Storm in a hug. "I'm sorry Ororo... I am so sorry..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's voice:Sorry for the wait but school has started :( Based on the episode Cruise Control...**

It had been almost a month since Evan left. The whole team was quite shaken by his sudden departure. Despite not being blamed for not being able to rescue Evan, Greer did everything she could to comfort the grief stricken Ororo and bit-by-bit, Ororo soon came to terms with Evan's decision of independence. To celebrate the end of SATS and to cheer everyone up, the professor had generously bought every member of the student body a cruise ticket to the Bahamas. Although the prospect of relaxing and not doing anything but party sounded great to Greer at first, however her first day on the boat she realized she couldn't stand being in a metal tub filled with noisy people and surrounded by water. "What's with the long sleeves? It's boiling out there... Here put this on instead" Jean suggested tossing a bright green tank top to Greer as she grudgingly walked out of the bathroom in a long sleeved shirt and black pants. Greer frowned at the tank top. "Thanks but no thanks..." She remarked tossing the tank top back to Jean. "C'mon why not?" "Because there are too many people out there..." "So?" Jean asked pinning up her long hair. "So... if anyone as much as touches me... We're all screwed...There are things they are bound to notice..." Greer mumbled pointing at her furred body. "Oh c'mon you're sounding like Rouge and besides Kurt's furry and he's in shorts..." Jean smiled reassuringly. "Maybe I should stay in the cabin..." Greer groaned flopping onto the bed. "And miss the party outside? C'mon it'll be fun. Just stay next to us at all times and you should be ok...Besides...When was the last time you attended a party?" Jean asked smirking. "C'mon you know you want to..." "Aghh! Fine then but if someone blows our cover its your fault!" Greer declared ripping off her long sleeve shirt and slipping on the tank top.

Greer sighed with happiness. It had been ages since she felt the wind on her fur and had the privilege to actually take time to enjoy it. "Having fun?" Jean asked tapping Greer's shoulders. "Quite a lot actually..." I think I actually forgot how it feels like not to be covered up..." Greer mumbled tying her hair into a bun. "Your right... This is fun..."."Speaking of fun look at Tabitha she's having too much fun..." Jean pointed at the wild blonde as she successfully walked under the limbo pole gaining cheers of admiration from many of the ship's passengers. "Pshh she thinks she's that great, I can easily do that without breaking a sweat..." Greer sulked blowing her fringe upwards. "Hmm in that case..." Without warning, Jean pulled Greer into the limbo dance area. "My friend here thinks she can do better..." Jean announced playfully receiving cheers from the ship's passengers. "Jean what are you..." "Hey its just a party... Good luck..." Jean laughed as she disappeared into the crowd. Greer looked around her nervously. "This is stupid... Someone is so going to notice I'm not normal..." She thought wildly as people continued gawking at her. "Well at least I should give them something to really gawk at..." Taking a deep breath, she bent her flexible spine backwards and cleared the limbo pole with ease. As she stretched upwards people cheered enthusiastically. Greer managed a ghost of a smile. She forgot how it was to be in the limelight, without nasty glares and people calling her names. "Lower! Lower!" someone in the crowd yelled. "You want lower...I'll give you lower..." Greer yelled back. Laughing now, she leaned backwards, the crowd's cheers fueling her adrenaline to finally let loose and have fun.

Finally for realistic purposes Greer let herself fall down. Picking herself up she waved at the ecstatic crowd before she walked off to the food table. Grabbing a drink she slinked away from the crowd and stood alone at a nearby railing. "Hey..." Greer turned around and gaped. In front of her stood the most handsome guy she ever saw. He was tall about Scott's height with tanned skin, sea green eyes and long brunette hair. "H...H..Hey..." she stammered trying to catch her breath. "Great moves out there..." the boy smiled flashing his white teeth. "Oh...Oh thanks..." Greer stammered. "Damn it... I haven't flirted in so long I'm losing my touch...This used to be so easy..." Greer groaned in her mind thinking about all the guys she had screwed in high school. "I mean it! Your moves were awesome! I mean you were so flexible, like a cat or something..." the guy said enthusiastically. Greer froze, her eyes opened wide. "I'm...I'm double jointed!" she lied quickly, way too quickly. She panicked internally. "Oh my God he so knows something... I've blown our cover! We're so screwed. People are going to get us... Ok calm down...calm down... Act natural..." They looked at each other awkwardly. "I'm Greer..." Greer said finally. "Oh... Damien..." he replied running his hand through his hair. "Oh..." Silence passed between them. "Do you want to dance? With me I mean..." Damien asked shyly. "No!" Greer shouted. She felt a pang of guilt as Damien looked away sadly. "Don't Greer...Don't...Your going to get everyone in... Awww hell..." "Damien! Hey wait...I'm sorry...I'll dance with you!" she called. "Really? Oh! Great! Awesome! Lets go!" "Kill me now..." Greer thought. Wrapping her tail around her leg she uncertainly entered the dance floor.

"Isn't this awesome?" Damien asked waving his arm to the music. "Yeah sure..." Greer muttered looking around nervously. Her once favorite pastime was now killing her. There were just too many people and she wasn't exactly protected by a tank top and shorts... Adding on to that, her tail was cramped from being in the same position for that long. Too make things worse, the DJ decided to crank up the volume of the music causing Greer's sensitive ears to ring. Feeling giddy from the worry and the way too loud music Greer growled silently. "Did you say something?" Damien asked his green eyes growing wide with concern. "No... Aghh Music too loud..." Greer groaned in pain as she cupped her ears while stumbling forward. "Hey you ok..." Damien asked momentarily stopping attempting to catch Greer. "I'm fine!" Greer yelled loudly stepping backwards trying to avoid his touch. "Are you sure?" "Yeah... but... I need to go..." Greer announced unable to take it any longer. "Hey wait..." Without warning, Damien grabbed her arm. They both froze both unaware of what to think and what to do. Damien's eyes travelled down to Greer's arm and then back to Greer's face. "You're... you're... hand...its...its..." "Greer wrenched her arm from his weakening grip and slipped as quickly as she could leaving Damien to stare at his palm. On it a cluster of orange and black stripped fur.

** P.S : Should Damien confront her about this? Would he accept her for what she is or is he a mutant hater? Reader's choice so leave some suggestions :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's voice: Thank you joriholic73 and Micheal 13 for the great ideas :D Its not exact but there's more to come... OOh the suspense has our female protagonist finally found love and acceptance? Ok going to stop rambling... Feel free to leave comments...**

"Jean I'm not going down there..." Greer growled. "Don't be such a drama queen Greer! Its just breakfast!" Jean glared, fruitlessly tugging Greer's arms. "And what are you doing in longs again?" "I told you want happened last night! If the guy even sees me... I'm screwed." "So what if he felt your arm? He..." "He knows I'm a freak that's what...He probably told everyone..." Greer moaned burying her face in her hands. Jean felt a pang of annoyance surge through her. Her roommate was being such a sour puss. Literally. Raising her arm and ignoring Greer's protests, hisses and growls, she telekinetically lifted Greer to the door and shoved her out of the cabin and locked the door behind them. "You are a horrible cruel person..." Greer growled crossing her arms her tail flicking violently. Jean rolled her eyes. "Let's go get something to eat..."

Greer scanned the dining hall and immediately covered her face with her hands when Damien looked up. Nervously she made her way too the table and sat next to Bobby and Kitty. Hesitantly, she glanced up and her eyes met Damien's. Quickly with her face burning she looked at Bobby's eggs instead. Brushing her long hair aside she turned to look at Scott and Jean. She watched enviously as Scott passed Jean a rose who accepted it lovingly. Greer felt rage and jealously surge through her. She honestly never expected to ever have trouble with guys ever. Not until she became like how she was now. Back when she was human she used to go through boys like clothes. It was so easy back then...So easy to make them submit to her will... But now it seemed like the hardest thing to do. "No guy will ever want me now...Not like this..." Greer thought angrily stoking her furred cheek. She watched miserably as Kurt and Kitty parodied Jean and Scott. "Jean darling please take this croissant as a symbol of my love..." Kurt mocked with a sickened look on his face. "Oh Scott... You have such a way with pastry..." Kitty jeered batting her eyes dramatically. "Very funny.." Greer growled looking away. "Hey c'mon Greer lighten up..." Bobby comforted applauding Kitty and Kurt. Greer just thumped her tail on the ground. Preparing to get some food, she stopped when she smelt fire? Greer's sharp eyes darted to Tabitha. To her absolute horror, Tabitha tossed two tiny ball of flame onto the table behind her. Instantly, one of them exploded covering the table's occupant with egg. Only problem, the other one landed on a waiter's tray and exploded into flames. Greer watched helplessly as a chain reaction of bad things occured. First, the woman who got splattered with eggs started panicking and in the process, she knocked into the waiter who was carrying the flaming tray causing him to accidently let go of the tray sending it catapulting across the air and landing onto a dinning table setting it on fire.. "Oh my Gosh!" Jean yelled looking at the fire and then at a nearby lobster tank. "Jean don't..." Greer warned, too late Greer watched skeptically as the giant lobster tank floated across the air and lowered in front of the burning table putting out the fire. "LOOK SHE'S A MUTANT!" the woman covered in eggs screamed pointing at Jean. Those three words was like a fuse of a dynamite, people started panicking and the dinning hall was in total pandemonium. A blonde girl knocked into Jean causing her to lose concentration causing the lobster tank to drop, Greer squirmed as lobsters the size of pelicans flowed out. Quickly, she and the others bent down to pick them up. That was a mistake on their part as it just made their situation turn from bad to worse. First of all, one of the lobsters clipped Jamie causing him to accidently create four duplicates of himself, this was followed by lobsters attacking Kurt's inducer, reverting him to his normal elf like self. "They're all mutants!" the same woman covered in eggs declared. Greer looked at Damien. He was just standing there glaring at her, turning his back on her, he proceeded to run out with the rest of the people. Crushed, Greer looked down...

"It'll be fine she says... They won't notice anything she says... Don't be such a drama queen she says... Its just breakfast she says... Well look what happened at breakfast..." Greer though furiously as she trudged back to her cabin after walking past countless of taunting looks and hateful glares. As she turned, she was immediately blocked by a bunch of teenagers. "Well lookee here..." a blonde sneered. "Its one of them pesky mutants..." another laughed. Greer kept her cool for their sake. "Can I help you?" she asked. The teenagers looked at each other then smiled. "Yeah? Why don't you just go back from where you came from?" they jeered. "I was. Till you people came and harassed me..." Greer said simply shrugging. The blonde stopped smiling. "Are you trying to prove a point?" he asked butting his chest with his arms. "No are you?" Greer growled. Suddenly, one of the teens grabbed her and started shoving her hard while the others joined in. "C'mon what's your power?" the blonde sneered. "Want to find out? Keep pushing!" Greer snarled starting to lose her temper. With no actual intention of actually hitting the jerk, she balled her fists in a pathetic attempt to scare him off. Suddenly out of the blue, Damien pushed Greer and the blonde teen apart. "Hey guys drop it... It ain't worth it..." he instructed looking at Greer. Everyone froze. Greer didn't know whether to be grateful that Damien saved her or offended that he referred her as an it... "But Boss man..." "I said drop it." Damien scowled. The teens left leaving Greer and Damien alone. "Thanks..." Greer mumbled. "So... you are a mutant?" Damien asked his tone serious. "I'm mutated..." Greer replied crossing her arms. "Pity, you're beautiful for a freak." Damien commented icily. Greer felt like someone stabbed a knife into her gut. "You know freaks like me have feelings?" she asked shakily glaring at Damien. He didn't react. "Whatever... You know I actually liked you... but you don't care..." Greer growled. She turned to leave. "Wait..." "What?" she asked angrily. "Look I'm sorry... I just don't know what to think..." he apologized. Greer raised an eyebrow. Did this guy have bipolar? "Its alright...I'm used to it..." she lied. "Hey its none of business but... How do you really look like?" Damien asked. That took her by surprise, "Why would you want to know?" He looked away... "Because...because I actually like you too..."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's voice: Sorry for the wait but school homework is a terrible time consuming thing. Thank you readers for all the great ideas. THIS is like a mash up of everyone's ideas... So no flames... Hope you enjoy it :D**

Greer held her breath. "You... Like... Me..." she articulated slowly. Damien nodded. "Do you need to see a doctor?" Greer asked sarcastically before turning away to leave again. "No wait..." again he grabbed her arm. Greer stared at the huge hand around her tiny wrist, butterflies starting to form in her stomach. "Please...I truly believe your beautiful... no matter what..." "You don't know me...I'm different..." Greer whispered. "Than show me..." Damien said placing his arms on her shoulders. Greer looked away. Should she? Should she show this guy? What if he rejected her? What if hurt her? "But he knows and he is accepting me? Should I...No...but..." Greer sighed. "I will scare you..." "Nothing will scare me, not with your beauty..." he said cajolingly. That did it. "Fine, I'll show you...But not here...Not now..." Damien nodded. "I understand. But when?" "I don't know when all the chaos has died down. Here?" Greer said uncertainly noticing how empty the place was. "No. People will see, why not my cabin later? Cabin 321B...You can come when your ready..." "Al...Alright..." Greer mumbled. Damien nodded. "Um...You can let go now..." Greer laughed looking at Damien's hand. He blushed. Finally he slowly unraveled his hand from her wrist. Giving her a smile. He walked off.

Greer looked at the door. 321B. This was it... Slowly, she knocked on the door. It opened quickly with Damien peering out. "Its you..." he breathed. "Yeah..." she mumbled. "Come in..." he said opening the door for her. Greer sighed. "Ok I need you to close your eyes..." she instructed as he sat down opposite her. "Close my eyes...I'll see you" "Just do it please?" Greer begged. Damien sighed but did as he was told. Slowly Greer reached for her image inducer and deactivated it, taking a deep breath, she continued. "Ok open..." Damien's eyes fluttered open. Taking one look at her, he skidded his chair backwards. Greer didn't flinch instead, she stayed still, she watched as he'd stared in disbelief at her furred face which he had complimented just an hour before. His jaw gaped at her feline eyes, pointed ears and fangs. His eyes travelled down to her hands, her claws in plain view, but his full attention was on her long tail that swayed back and forth as if it had a mind of its own. He gave her one look of utter shock and panic and then... There was a loud flash. Greer turned around to see the blonde jerk that was harassing her a while ago standing behind her with a huge camera. "What are you..." "TWAK!" Greer fell to her side, her head spinning painfully. There were more flashes. As she tried to stand up, a pair of rough hands grabbed her from behind and slammed her head downwards twice. Followed with more painful blows to her body. Looking up, she saw Damien holding up his chair. "You..." "Nice one boss... next time try to speed up? My legs were cramped up from hiding in the damn closet so long..." The blonde remarked as he pulled Greer up by her long hair. "Damn, I knew there were mutants around but I never knew they were that mutated..." Damien laughed. "Pass the camera." Greer growled as the bright camera lights flashed capturing every moment of this humiliating scenario. "Why are you doing this?" Greer asked weakly. Damien smiled. "Lots, of reasons...One, you're a mutant and everybody hates mutants...Two, there are rewards going out for people who can capture mutants on film. Huge rewards. Three, I intend to win them with your help...The minute I touched your arm, I knew the money was ours. Face it Tiger, we've just hit the jackpot... " he whispered taking another photo. "I...trusted...you..." she snarled her emerald eyes burning with hate as Damien stepped onto her tail. "How sweet, you have feelings for me... what's pathetic is that you actually thought I'd return them...What makes you think I'll like a horrible smelly animal like you? However... Like I said its almost a pity to beat up someone as beautiful as you... " he grinned as he prepared to land one more blow when... his sidekick fell unconscious behind him. Turning around, he came face-to-face Kurt and Kitty. "Drop ze chair now..." Kurt commanded...

Damien's eyes grew wide. "How did you people get in?" He asked angrily raising the chair higher. "Like this..." Kitty demonstrated. Grinning she grabbed the camera and phased through it causing it to short-circuit as she tore apart the film inside. "NO!" Damien screamed as the chair clattered on the floor. Glaring, his body trembled with rage. "Do you have any idea what you just cost me? YOU BUNCH OF" he didn't get a chance to finish. Kurt had already socked him across the face. "Shut up!" Kurt yelled as his face contorted with anger. "I don't usually pick fights... But you mein Freund...You are despicable especially for picking on a girl..." he spat. "Are you ok?" Kitty asked helping Greer up. "Yeah..." Greer mumbled wiping the blood of her nose. "Vhat do you propose ve do vith him?" Kurt asked his fists still balled. Greer took one look at the pathetic cowering shape before her. He had hurt her. Humiliated her. Now, she intended to hurt him. "I say we call it even..." she snarled. Taking out her cellphone she took a snapshot of him whimpering like a baby. Turning she prepared to leave. "That's it? You just taking a pic of me! When the captain hears about this he is SO booting you off! I'll tell! Soon the whole world will know about you disgusting freaks of nature!" Damien squealed like a pig. As quick as a flash, Greer pinned him hard against the wall. Baring her fangs on purpose, she smiled. "You're right...The world already hates us and guess us we're used to it. The world can abuse us all they want. But that's the world. But now, there are three of us and only one pathetic you... So, if you ever rat out on us... If you even drop a hint about us... Give anyone a remote idea of mutants attacking you..." She paused for dramatic effect, and then proceeded to lick her lips. Placing her hand across the concrete wall, she created a huge slash mark just centimeters away from Damien's face. "You're dead..." she whispered in his ear.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's voice: Sorry for the wait...School is a nightmare :( Anyway just a filler so yeah... Enjoy and leave some comments :D

"You sure you're ok?" Kitty asked again looking at the surprisingly chill Greer as she greeted them for brunch the next day. "Yeah..." "You sure? You were in your cabin all day yesterday... " "I'm fine..." Greer growled. "But..." Kitty protested. "Stop reminding me about him. I want to forget about him as soon as I can...Boyfriends...Who needs them right? Besides we're docking in the Bahamas pretty soon..." Greer joked softly punching Kitty on the shoulder. Right on cue, an announcement blared through the speakers. "Passengers, this is your captain speaking and I'm afraid due to some rough weather ahead we won't be proceeding to the Bahamas as planned. In fact we'll be docking here in Saint Sebastian's island to wait it out. Thank you for your consideration!" "Shut up..." Greer warned before Kitty could mock her. "Hey vhat's going on there?" Kurt pointed at the horizon. The three of them crowded at the ship's railing. "No way!" Greer grinned in amusement. "They're ditching the ship!" Kitty yelled angrily, waving her fists at Scott and Jean who were hovering above the water and towards one of the nearby islands. "Not without us!" Kurt announced and before Greer could stop him, he teleported the three of them off the boat. "Kurt!" Greer yelled in disbelief as her bare feet made contact with the sand of the island. "Vhat? You said you wanted to forget about that jerk!" Greer rolled her eyes. "How does teleporting me off the boat make me forget about him?" Kurt laughed like the question amused him. "You can relax and have fun here! No one knows about us here... Besides...With the meanies away! The mutants can play!" he sang twerking his body rapidly. "And play it loud!" Kitty cheered joining in. Greer couldn't help but laugh. "Alright! Lets go party!" Greer cheered, playfully leading the other two towards the nearby village...

"Um guys...I think we have a problem..." Kitty murmured as she tapped Greer on the shoulder. Greer placed the miniature statue she held back onto the stall. "What's the...Oh ok yes we have a problem..." she nodded in agreement as both Scott and Jean glared daggers at them while Bobby Tabitha and Amara smiled at them. "Hey guys...Vats up?" Kurt waved sheepishly as they reluctantly made their way over to a very pissed off Scott and Jean. "So what are you all doing here?" Scott frowned asking all of them. "It was a mission emergency. We had to get Amara to dry land before she freaked..." Bobby explained genuinely. "We're taking her up to the Hot springs for some healing bubble water want to come?" Tabitha asked smiling cheerfully. "Sounds fun. I'm in!" Greer smiled liking the idea of chilling in a hot spring. "Me too!" "Me three!" Kurt and Kitty called. "How about you guys? Coming?" Greer asked while the younger ones argued over the fastest way to the hot springs. "Nah... But please keep them under control..." Scott instructed. "Me why me? If you haven't noticed I'm a very bad field leader..." Greer reminded making a face. "Well to bad because you're the oldest among them...So Goodbye and Good luck" Jean grinned pulling Scott away into the crowd before Greer could retort.

"Hurry up guys..." Greer nagged while she waited for the rest to catch up. "Hey not all of us have like enhanced physical abilities you know..." Kitty groaned as she made Kurt pull her up. "We're getting nearer..." Amara said cheerfully the color finally returning to her cheeks. "You're right, in fact...We're actually here..." Greer smiled as she pointed towards the beautiful crystal clear hot springs. " All right!" Kitty cheered as she pulled off her shirt and entered the springs in her lavender one piece followed by Tabitha and Amara. Hesitantly, Greer removed her shirt and shorts to reveal her black bikini that Gabriel had mailed over along with the rest of her personal stuff. It was her favorite swimsuit back when she was human but now she felt self conscious in it due to the amount of skin or more accurately fur being expose and also because she does not know what kind of reactions she would get from her teammates who were so used to seeing her being covered up in clothing. "Nice..." Kurt teased as he tore off his own shirt while Bobby wolf whistled. Slowly, she entered the pool. "Whoa this is amazing..." Greer announced giggling slightly as the warm water tickled her body, easing some of the negative pent up emotions she had in her system. "Ja! It tingles my fur..." Kurt mused deactivating his inducer. Seeing how much Kurt was enjoying himself, she did the same and moaned in happiness as the warm water seeped into her fur. "This is wonderful...Just me...relaxing...drifting...Oww..." she thought confused. The water...It wasn't relaxing anymore...In fact...It was stinging. " Hey...Is this water getting hotter?" Kitty asked panic showing in her eyes. "Yeah...I'm starting to feel part boiled..." Tabitha replied sweat starting to form on her face. Greer winced as the water burnt her fur. "I don't know about you guys...But I'm getting out!" she announced before speedily running out of the spring. "Ja! Me to! Oww!" Kurt yelled before teleporting out. As Greer helped the rest of them out of the springs, Bobby looked worriedly into the bubbling spring. "Where's Amara?" he asked. Greer's ears perked up. "Oh my God! Amara!" she yelled cursing herself for being careless as she looked into the smoldering water. "She's ...She's still down there!" Kitty yelled in fear as steam came shooting out of the springs. "Amara! Amara!" Greer and Kitty called desperately as Tabitha Bobby and Kurt prepared to go get help. To their relief, Amara's fiery head emerged from the springs...

"Amara..." Tabitha sighed with relief as her friend stepped out of the pool. "You ok?" Greer asked worriedly checking Amara's body for burns. Of course being made out of magma, there was none to be seen. "Yes! But we have to get out of here fast!" Amara pleaded. "Alright! Time to Bobsled it!" , concentrating all his energy, Bobby created a huge ice slide right below their feet causing Greer to trip and slide down on her stomach. Out of nowhere, a tremor occurred, causing the ground to tremble and shake violently and all of the slide's occupants to bounce upwards. As they slide finally came to a stop at the end of the volcano, Greer got up only to be knocked back onto her feet as more tremors occurred. Looking around, she watched in horror as buildings started collapsing right in front of her, burying people in the process. "Guys! Spread out and help the people!" She instructed. "But Scott said..." "Do I look like I care about what Scott said? There are people in trouble!" Greer growled at Bobby who immediately ran off to do what she said followed by the others. "Help!" a voice screamed, Greer whipped around only to see an old woman and a pregnant woman about to be crushed by a tittering telephone pole. Seeing the others who were all occupied, she ran on all fours and quickly held back the pole just as it began to fall. "Hhhrrr..." Greer groaned as she slowly started sliding backwards from all the weight she was holding back... "Blob always made it look so easy..." she thought scrambling wildly fruitlessly attempting to push the pole back. "What are you?" she heard the women ask behind her. Greer tried to answer only to let an animalistic roar escape her throat due to the strain she was under causing both women to yelp in fright... Coming to a conclusion that there was no freaking way she could push the pole back to its original position, she decided the best thing to do was to let it drop. Trying to smile, Greer did her best to attempt to instruct the women. "Run...Now!" she wheezed as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. To her surprise, they complied without questioning her, they didn't take the opportunity to hurl abuses at her, they just ran, Summoning all her will power, Greer threw the pole upwards and leaped out of the way as the pole came crashing down with an ear deafening boom and just like that, the tremors stopped...


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's voice: Yes I know...I'm sorry... School work... Enjoy...**

"Uh oh..." Greer mumbled as she stood next to Jean. She had just noticed, she had forgotten to activate her inducer... "Busted again..." Bobby groaned making his way to them followed by the others. With her lips quivering, Greer flicked her tail violently as she heard whispers and mummers travel through the crowd of staring and pointing people like a tidal wave... Finally not being able to take the tension, Scott broke the silence. "Now look we don't want any trouble so why don't we just leave so..." He was interrupted by loud yells... and cheers. Greer's eyes grew wide with surprise as the people before her started applauding and cheering. "Are they...Cheering for YOW!" she yelped as four strong men lifted her into the air. Greer struggled weakly before realizing the men holding her weren't hurting her. In fact they were patting her gently and lovingly while punching their fists into the air. "Hey! Zey! Don't hate us!" Kurt yelled happily as he too was lifted into the air despite his devilish appearance. "Now this is more like it!" Bobby declared while high fiving Kurt and Greer.

The next few hours for Greer was just pure bliss... She had turned from a hated animal freak into a celerity overnight. The men thanked her graciously and marveled at her strength as she helped them clear off all the rubble. The women kept offering her... offerings comparing her to one of their tribe's deity, a legendary cat woman warrior who warded off evil spirits. They all loved her. Especially the children... "Again! Again! Again!" a little girl begged scrambling over Greer's shoulders. "No! Enough..." Greer laughed as she caught the girl before she fell to the ground while also attempting to shake off the other children that were clambering all over her. "No again! No again!" the girl giggled as she climbed onto Greer's head... "C'mon Greer amuse them! Ve don't get to do this often!" Kurt laughed as he switched back and forth between his elf and human appearances receiving cheers and laughter from the children. "Hhhm you do have a point...Fine elf...". Standing up, she dramatically reached for her inducer and deactivated it. Most children cheered loudly at her furred form while the bolder ones playfully tugged her ears and tail... "Ok ok ok enough enough!" Greer laughed as one of the boys pulled apart her lips revealing her fangs. "This is all so surreal..." Greer thought really not use to all the positive attention. "Why can't the rest of the world be like this? Just this accepting... People and mutants... Everyone just getting along...No prejudice, no discrimination we'd all be so much happier... " She thought as she and Kurt joined the children in a game of soccer.

It was Kurt's team against Greer's. Both Kurt and Greer were goalkeepers to give the children more of an advantage... That didn't mean they didn't use their powers. Kurt kept teleporting to the appropriate position to goal keep while Greer simply used her enhanced coordination. The score was close and both had no intention of losing. "Children! Time to eat!" A woman yelled. "Awww..." the children all groaned. "Mama can we stay with them longer please?" a little boy asked clinging on Kurt's arm. "No Rico...Its time to go... let us not bother the guests any longer..." the woman chided as she smiled apologetically in Greer's direction as a couple of girls started hiding behind Greer's long hair. The children all pouted. Greer looked at them playfully. They were so adorable... She shoved the ball into Kurt's chest. "Will you guys show me where to eat?" she asked gently following them striving to keep the children happy. They all cheered and grabbed her arms pulling her towards the town square. There was a celebration going on in the town square. A big one to honor what team has done for the village. "Hey guys..." Greer greeted sitting next to Amara with her platter of food while Kurt sat next to Tabitha. "Well you guys finally got back...I was getting worried..." Scott reprimanded as usual only to stop as a waiter refilled all their drinks without asking for charge. "You see this all I was asking for... Too be treated like a queen!" Tabitha declared raising her glass. Greer rolled her eyes. To be treated like a queen was not ALL Tabitha wanted. "Oh yeah! I can really get used to this..." Kurt sighed sipping his drink. "Hey why not? We're big time to heroes! THIS is how heroes are supposed to be treated..." Kitty commented chewing her mango. "Sadly our society can't get that right..." Greer said sadly remembering Damien and all the jerks that had mistreated her. She looked away slightly. Remembering how she was humiliated by all of them solely based on her appearance. It seemed like it was just beyond mankind to accept what they deemed unnatural... Without warning there was a violent rumble causing Greer's drink to spill onto her lap...


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's voice:I'm sorry! I got sick and then I had an exam! and and and...I'm sorry please leave some comments :D**

Whoa not again..." Jean begged catching her glass as it tittered on the edge of the table. The whole team to looked at the rumbling volcano in fear anticipating lava to flow out any minute now. To everyone's relief, nothing happened. "Whoa that was terrifying..." Greer mumbled cleaning herself up. "Nah don't worry, its just an aftershock. Don't sweat it, if it acts up again, we can take it..." Bobby said coolly and went back to gnawing on his chicken. Slowly everyone followed his example and continued eating...Everyone except Amara. "Why aren't you eating Amara? Still feeling sick?" Scott asked. Amara shook her head. "No..." she whispered. Greer looked at her with concern. "You sure...You've been awful quiet after the eruption..." she reminded. That struck a nerve. Now it looked like Amara was about to cry. "Greer. I think...I think I was the one who caused it to act up..." she admitted. Greer starred at Amara dumbfounded. "What?" "Back in the hot springs...I accidentally powered up and there was this fisher and I touched it..." Greer felt the pit of her stomach flip over. "You touched a fisher with your powers activated? So the water...How it heated up...Oh my God Amara, do you have any idea what you..." "I know and I think I've have awaken it somehow..." Amara cried guilt written all over her face... "The whole mountain?!" Greer asked preparing to faint in disbelief. "Yes! And now I feel like I'm connected to it in some weird way.." Thunder rumbled, ending their conversation. "Uh oh...I think we've been found out...Look..." Kurt declared pointing to their ship. Greer watched as a huge storm cloud exploded from the ship with bolts of deadly electricity shooting out. To make matters worst, at that exact moment, the ground started shaking and splitting followed by a huge explosion. Amara and Greer turned their heads towards the volcano in horror just to see it spurt deadly volumes of magma. Amara buried her face in her hands. "We are so screwed..."

"Great! Not only do I have to deal with one force of nature...I get two..." Greer thought angrily as she watched craters popping out of the volcano like daisies. Only when she saw a crater fly towards her with such speed it would make Pietro jealous did she agilely leap out of its way. Greer looked at the smoldering table, or what was left of it and gulped. "I can take down thugs, deranged mutants even mad geneticists but there is no way I can survive an active volcano..." she thought grabbing a man just in time to avoid being crushed by another crater. "Thank...Thank you..." the man stuttered as Greer pulled him up into her arms and started running for their lives. "hey don't mention it..." Greer said shakily still not used to how people were treating her. Gently, she brought him into the safe house and laid him down. "Amara?! Amara?!" she yelled running back out. "Amara look out!" Greer warned as the ground below Amara's feet spilt into two revealing the boiling lava below. "Jesus do I have to save her to?" Greer panicked as Amara only stood before the crack, her body frozen like a block of ice. Her hands outstretched. Greer watched in amazement as the petite girl summoned the lava within the crack to flow backwards, saving herself. What she didn't expect was that the minute Amara did that, she started to calmly, CALMLY make her way towards the erupting volcano. "Amara!" both Greer and Tabitha screamed. Quickly, they both ran after her only to lose her in the inch thick fumes. "Amara! Where are you? Amara!" "Look out!" Greer yelled pulling Tabitha backwards just in time as a pool of lava shot over the wall and right onto where Tabitha was just standing. Looking at the sizzling ground, both girls backed away slowly. "Be careful..." Greer instructed a still shaken Tabitha. Running through the burning buildings she tried desperately to trail Amara's scent. However the smell of fumes were just too overwhelming. Deciding to just follow her instincts. Greer squinted her eyes and blundered through the smoke. Eventually, after what felt like hours of stumbling, ducking, coughing and avoiding being burnt alive, she finally made it to the top of the volcano. "Amara, are you here?" Greer spluttered looking around with her teary eyes. Finally with her vision focusing she saw Amara power up and...Leap headfirst into the volcano. "Amara!" Greer roared...

Greer looked worriedly into the volcano only to narrowly avoid being splashed by the bubbling lava. "Greer, what happened? Where's Amara?" Ororo asked as she landed gracefully beside the horrified Greer. Greer felt like there was gag in her mouth. After countless of gags..."She...She...She jumped..." Greer stuttered still traumatized by what she saw. "What?! Amara! Amara..." Storm yelled into the volcano. There was no reply, only the sound of boiling lava sizzling. Sizzling because the lava was... " Is the lava solidifying?" Greer asked in astonishment not believing her eyes as she watched the pools of deadly liquid fire become black thick sludge, sealing the cracks in the ground. "It is..." Storm replied amazed. "Storm! Greer!" Both women turned and came face to face with the rest of the team. "Did you find her?" Tabitha asked desperately stopping to catch her breath. Greer grimaced. She hated being the bearer of bad news... "No... She. She fell in.." Greer muttered her eyes downcast, her ears lowered. Just then there was an ear deafening "BOOM!" causing Greer and Storm to stumble and trip over each other. Turning around, Greer's eyes widened in shock to see no other than a calm and most importantly ALIVE Amara standing before her. "Amara? How..." "Whoa Amara, how cool are you?" Tabitha asked raising an eyebrow. "But how?" Storm asked her jaw hanging on their on hinges. Amara blushed from all the attention she was getting. "I... I can't explain it... It was like I somehow merged with the volcano and we were the same..." she said honestly, blushing at the vague reply. "Must be your whole magma thing huh?" Greer smiled relived that the team hadn't lost another member under her leadership...


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's voice: A certain web head makes an appearance. Based on Micheal 13's request so no flames. Leave some comments.**

Greer trembled a little as the plane touched onto the ground. Reminding herself she was in a tube full of people, she smoothed her fur and regained her composure. Standing up from her seat, and wrapping her tail around her leg in case it bumped into anyone, she took her bag and shakily walked off. Painfully enduring all the airport security checks. She heaved a sigh of relief as she FINALLY made it out of the stuffy airport and into the streets of New York. Greer took a deep breath and grimaced a little, her lungs now filled with pollution. "

Maybe this isn't a good idea..." she thought uncertainly as she hailed a cab. It was Christmas and all the X men were at their respective homes celebrating...Even Scott and Rouge the "orphans" had somewhere to go. Scott had gone back with Jean while Rouge with Kurt. Initially Jean had also invited Greer but she knew Scott would have preferred her not being there, as he wanted some REAL personal time with Jean. Besides, Jean's sister had asthma... and was allergic to cats...

Taking all that into consideration, Greer declined. Her first week at the institute alone was boring... Sure there was the Professor and Mr. McCoy but all they did was sit, and chat and sit and chat and upgrade cerybro and sit and chat... In other words, they were BORING... Deciding not to waste the season of holiday and cheer, Greer decided to return to her hometown...Queens, New York...

"New York? Greer, are you sure?" the professor asked in surprise. "Very..." Greer nodded her emerald eyes flashing. "But what for?" Greer sighed, her ears lowering. "Professor...I'm homesick...I want to see Gabriel... I want to see my mother... My friends...I did kind of leave abruptly..." she admitted remembering the night Jean found her cowering in the alleyway, scared out of her wits and injured. It was not a pleasant memory... "But Greer..." "Professor please? I'll pay for my own lodgings, my own plane ticket..." "Greer..." Please Professor I need this..." Greer begged praying for the Professor's approval. Sensing her desperation, he agreed but offered to buy her a plane ticket. Greer smiled a little as she remembered how worried the professor and Storm was when they sent her off to the airport. "Now remember Greer, if anyone acts in decently..." "If anyone tries to touch you..." "If..."Greer rolled her eyes at the two over concerned adults. "I'll be fine...I was raised a New Yorker...I'll survive..." she reassured picking up her bags... Greer snapped out of her trance when a cab finally screeched in front of her. "So beautiful...Where to?" the cab driver asked as Greer entered the cigarette reeking cab. "The Daily Bugle..."

"Why the bugle?" the cabbie asked turning backwards a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "I have some business to attend to..." she gagged. "God, he's worst than Logan..." she thought while curling her nose in disgust. She whimpered a little as the cab did a sharp turn. "Business, what kind of business?" Greer felt a pang of annoyance. The cabbie was so pushy... "Personal business..." she said coldly adding emphasis on the word personal. The cabbie turned around. Unfamiliar silence filled the cab. Greer looked out of the window and sighed. It had been so long since she came back... She smiled a little when she saw the ever so familiar figure of the statue of liberty. Her memories flashed back to when she was little. Her parents brought her there on her and Gabriel's tenth birthday. Her dad had carried her on his strong shoulders while her mother carried Gabriel. At the top of the statue her parents had embraced them lovingly. "We will always love you..." they swore as they handed Greer and Gabriel individual cupcakes with a single candle on each of them. It was her favorite birthday... Then the memories flashed forward to when Greer just mutated. She remembered standing face to face with her mother. "Stay... Stay away from me! Don't come any closer" her mother had said her face contorted with disgust and fear. "Mum...Don't freak out...Its me..." Greer had attempted to say but that only made her mother start screaming...Greer remembered the wave of emotional pain that hit her when her mother, her own mother, didn't recognize her... It was like someone plunging a knife into her heart. She remembered deciding to run away and that she nearly succeeded if it weren't for Steven who drew out his hunting riffle and shot her twice. She had fell heavily on her side. Her then unfamiliar tail whipping around wildly, hitting anything and everything. She remembered how she chocked and gasped for her air as her hand flew to the wounds in her gut, desperately trying to cover it up, the enticing smell of her own blood filling her lungs, driving her to breaking point. Steven then approached her shaking body. She saw madness reflected in his eyes, along with hate fear and desire... She saw him aiming the riffle one more time, her mother beside him cheering him on and... "Pay up!" Greer snapped out of her trance and shook out her hair to clear her head. Gingerly she reached into her wallet and handed the cabbie her fare. "Keep the change..." she muttered as she gathered her bags.

"Parker!" Peter banged his head on his desk. "Today is not going well..." he thought grumpily as he dragged his feet to hiss boss's office. "You wanted to see me?" he asked patiently while the infamous . Jameson smoked his cigar. "What the hell is this?" he yelled back slamming a stack of photographs onto the table. Peter winced. "Those were the pictures of Spiderman you asked me for..." he protested weakly attempting to un crumple some of the bent photographs which HE had taken. "Spiderman?! That masked menace? The web fiend? Who cares about him?! I want something new! Something fresh! Something spectacular! You know what I'm talking about Parker?" "Y...Yes sir..." Peter glowered still trying to un crumple his precious photographs. Tension filled the air and before Peter could leave, Jameson opened his mouth wide to say more but..."Oh cut the kid some slack Jameson..."


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's voice: To avoid confusion this Peter Parker is from earth 1610. The ultimate universe because in this universe he's a teenager like Greer so... Although the requester suggested using scarlet spidey from the mainstream universe...As hard as I try I cannot link a story so... Since scarlet spidey is part of the clone saga...I'll be borrowing elements from Ultimate Spiderman: The Clone Saga ...Which elements I will not tell you... laughs evilly. Anyway to all those readers who have no idea what I'm talking about, I suggest you read the comic. If you can't get your hands on it just search in wikipedia:Ultimate Spiderman: The Clone Saga . It gives quite a good overview :) Ok thats it review and enjoy!**

Both males turned to see Marie Nelson, the most feared and well-known reporter in the bugle leaning against the doorframe. "Nelson! Where were you? I needed you! I'm dying here!" Jameson bellowed his face flustered. "Out collecting the evidence to prove Spiderman's a menace...Which YOU sent me to find..." she replied coolly while pulling her raven hair into a bun. "You have it? Give it me now! Hurry woman! I need it now!" Marie only rolled her eyes and dropped the file she was grasping onto his desk. "Eat your heart out..." she said simply before slipping out. "Damn..." Peter thought. If he had spoke to Jameson that way, he would have been jobless long ago... "Parker? What you waiting for? A raise? Get out!" Jameson yelled as he lit a new cigar. Peter sighed and trudged back to his desk. "You ok kid?" Peter looked up and his hazel eyes met Marie Nelson's olive ones. "Um I'm fine...I'm fine..." he coughed trying to sound professional. Marie smiled and pressed a ten-dollar bill into his palm. "Go get lunch..." she instructed before entering her office.

Peter sat there dumbfounded before stuffing the bill into his pocket and turning back to his work. Ten minutes later, Peter got bored and shut off his terminal. Closing his eyes he prepared to take a five-minute nap when... "Excuse me..." a voice asked. The voice was silky and melodious with a slight purr... Peter's eyes shot wide open. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had seen. Even better then MJ or Gwen or both of them combined...If that was possible... She was tall and slender, her skin ivory white, her hair tumbled down her back like a raven waterfall, her dark blues eyes shone brightly while her delicate but sharp features were fixed into a slight frown. Peter gulped nervously. "Act cool..." he thought.

"Hi...Hi I'm Parker Pe...I mean I'm Parker. Peter Parker..." Peter fumbled clumsily. " I'm such an idiot..." he thought as he forced and uneasy smile. To his surprise, the girl laughed. Her laughter sounded melodious, like wind chimes. It was a good-natured laugh, not one of malice or mockery. That made Peter relax a little. The girl then grinned flashing her perfectly formed white teeth. "Well hello Parker Peter Parker...Am I bothering you?" she asked raising a well defined eyebrow "Not at all...And oh its just Peter..." Peter corrected shyly. "Ok, got that... So Peter, I'm looking for Marie Nelson...Could you show me to her office? Its important." she asked politely. Peter felt himself shoot up like a spring. "Right! Of course! This way!" he declared enthusiastically before almost tripping over his own chair. Happily dazed, he led the girl to Marie's office and opened the door.

Marie Nelson sighed as she looked at the photograph on her desk and picked it up... It's been ages since she last spent Christmas with William, Gabriel and...And Greer... William her husband, was dead so there was no point willing him back. Gabriel was back but now studying in Harvard so the only one left to think about was Greer. Marie sighed. She remembered the time when Greer was normal... a stunning young girl, so beautiful, so graceful and so charming. Mommy and Daddy's little girl... Marie smiled a little only to look away sadly when she remembered the night where everything changed...

She had just gotten back from Spain with Steven. All she wanted to do was check on the kids and go straight to bed. Fate had other plans... Upon entering the living room, a thunderous roar boomed and echoed through the house scaring the living daylights out of her. Worried to death about Greer, she had flown up the stairs and into Greer's room only to come face to face with that...that animal. She remembered the darkness of the room and how Marie couldn't see it properly. However she remembered the gleaming eyes and fangs and how it attempted to scratch her with its talon like claws and how she screamed sending the animal to bound away on all fours. She remembered hearing gunshots and when she ran down screaming for Steven to capture it. In the darkness, she couldn't see it well but she could hear it well enough... It was thrashing and whimpering, its long, stripped tail whipping around crazily knocking over furniture. As Steven aimed one last shot at it, the animal whipped around with its claws outstretched. With a wild swipe, its claws tore through the gun like it was made out of paper. As Marie and Steven backed away in fear, the animal let out what seemed like a low whine before bounding out of the door on all fours leaving them alone in the darkness.

Greer went missing after that. The community and the police looked everywhere but they couldn't find her. Marie blamed the animal on Greer's disappearance. She couldn't explain it but she had a gut feeling that the animal and Greer were somehoe connected in some weird way. One day, she got a mysterious phone call from a man named Charles Xavier. He had requested her to travel down to Bayville claiming he had found her daughter. Eagerly, she had immediately booked a plane ticket to Bayville. Once arriving in Bayville and driving down to the Institute, she was greeted by a bald, handicapped man in his mid forties and a beautiful white haired African woman who was assisting him. With only a few words, they had led her through a series of rooms and into his office. After telling her to brace herself, the African women opened a door. Marie gasped in shock as Greer stepped out. She wasn't hurt, she wasn't disfigured, and she didn't look like she was traumatized by rape or anything else... She just looked a bit afraid.. Marie attempted to hug her long lost daughter, embrace her, show how much she missed Greer...But all Greer did was gently push her away. She remembered feeling hurt and confused. As she tried again, Greer sat her down. "Mom...please don't get scared when I do this..." her voice was soft, almost a whisper. Slowly she reached for a locket around her neck and pressed it. Marie stifled a scream as she watched Greer transform into that thing...

Marie snapped out of her reverie as she heard her door swung open. "Miss Nelson...You have a visitor..." Peter announced as he walked in. Behind him was no other than... "Greer..." Marie said simply narrowing her eyes as the beautiful girl slinked gracefully into the room. "Mother..." Greer replied with equal coldness. Peter stopped short. "Mother?" he thought. "The girl's mother was Marie Grant Nelson?" he asked himself. Looking closely at the two women he cursed himself for not noticing the obvious family resemblance. How could he miss it? Same hair, same features same built...The only difference was probably eye shape and height. Greer's eyes although large were more slanted and almond shaped compared to her mother's wide set and rounded eyes. Plus, Marie was almost one head shorter than Greer. "Peter...Leave us will you?" Marie instructed firmly pointing at the door. Wanting to stay on Marie's good side, Peter did as he was told. Shutting the door, he took a deep breath and walked back to his desk. Closing his eyes and getting comfortable, Peter prepared to fall into a well needed nap and... "PARKER!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's voice: Read ultimate spiderman vol.13 to understand it. Or just wikipedia ultimate spiderman :) Enjoy!**

Greer felt her tail flickering nervously under the trench coat she was wearing but kept her icy gaze focused on her mother. "What do you want?" her mother asked finally unable to withstand the tension. "Oh come on mother... Can't a daughter visit her own mother a day before Christmas eve?" Greer asked, her voice steady. "My daughter disappeared two years ago...Thank you for your well wishes but I need to ask you to leave..." Marie said coolly as she returned to her paperwork. Greer's gaze hardened. "Come on mother...Is it really THAT hard to accept me as your own?" she growled as humanly as she could. "If Xavier sent you then tell him not to do so anymore. Your kind has caused me enough trouble for a lifetime. Now please leave..." Marie said simply not even looking up. Greer stood her ground. "I can't.." she replied. "And why not?" "I have no where to go. Nowhere but home..." she said defiantly hoping this would work. Her mother wouldn't just leave her on the streets of New York by herself on Christmas, "No one's that heartless..." Greer reasoned, praying she was right. "Then I hope you find somewhere soon. Leave!" Marie glared. Greer stopped short. "But..." "Leave!" Marie yelled pointing at the door. Greer lowered her head. Reaching into the her bag, she pulled out a nicely wrapped parcel. Slowly she made her way to her mother's desk and dropped the parcel onto it. "Merry Christmas anyway..." she mumbled before picking up her bags and leaving silent tears seeping into her fur.

"MJ c'mon!" Peter screamed into his phone for the tenth time. "Geez Parker no..." a sultry voice sounded from the other line. "But..." "I don't care you are taking me out for dinner tonight.." "But..." "You're too obsessed with your crime fighting gig...You need to loosen up...Have fun! Be an actual human being!" Peter snapped his math books shut. "But MJI can't! I've got homework and I need to..." "You... need to get a life..." MJ snapped rolling her eyes. Cuddling a pink teddy bear she flopped onto her bed. "C'mon Peter, one normal night! It won't kill you..." she begged. Silence... "You know you want to..." she cooed. She heard Peter sigh, "Face it tiger...You just hit the jackpot..." she teased. "I'll pick you up at eight..." Peter groaned and hung up regretting giving into his beautiful red headed girlfriend... Picking himself up, he went to the drawer to pick something suitable to wear...

On the other side of New York, deep, deep below the sea in a place called the Triskelion, Harry Osborne kept his cool as he reached for his prison shirt and slipped it on... As he waited for the guards to come get him, he pulled out a locket and opened it. Inside the locket were the two people he loved and hated more than anything in the world. Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker... Mary Jane... Before his life got completely f'ed up. They were a couple and he had loved her to the ends of the earth. He'd make her laugh, she'd make him laugh, they had common goals, interests, they even shared a common hatred for their respective fathers... they understood each other, they were perfect together...

Harry snapped the locket shut. "Why MJ? Why?" he thought sadly. They were perfect together... until Peter Parker became Spiderman and Harry's father became Green Goblin. Harry had seen his father almost kill Spiderman and Spiderman was Peter. "I had to..." Harry mumbled. He had to save Peter. So Harry stabbed his father, to save his best friend. He was then taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D for questioning and a hell load of therapy... Out of all the people he knew in high school, only two people ever wrote to him, emailed him, showed concern for him. They were MJ and Peter. He finally realized that they were his true friends... Or so he thought... While he was gone, MJ had left him for Peter... Well not technically...But Harry knew, it was the gut feeling he had. MJ was not interested in him anymore... "It was ok.." he thought. All she needed was some more personal time with him to refuel the flames of passion... "Idiot..." Harry cursed. He was wrong, dead wrong. MJ avoided him like a plague. So did Peter... And Shaw... Shaw...That stupid son of a bitch... Inside his head twenty four seven. Telling him nasty things. Nasty things Harry didn't want to believe. But it all came crashing down when Spiderman confronted Harry in his own house...

"Harold Osborne? Your visitor is here..." Harry shrugged. Without flinching, he allowed himself to be handcuffed and pulled out of his cell. He remembered that night, how Peter just swung into his house as he was arguing with Shaw. Shaw was trying to convince him that Peter/ Spiderman was out to kill Harry...Just like how he killed his father... While Peter just stood there uselessly calling Harry's name...The situation just escalated so quickly that Harry amidst all the pandemonium, just lost it... He felt his body heat up and as he tried to open his eyes momentarily, he was forced to shut them again. The pain was just too unbearable... He heard his skin tearing and popping, his bones cracking as he tripled in size, screaming in agony as bony plates and ridges forced themselves out of his flesh. In a matter of minutes, Harry Osborne was no more; all that remained was a monstrous 10 feet tall scaly monster who could throw deadly blasts of fire causing waves of mass destruction... he had become "the Hobgoblin".


	36. Chapter 36

Authors voice: Since my friends jorholic73 and RtheAwesome liked the previous chapter so much I felt complied to do this chapter :) Um this chapter is more about Harry's character though so... If you hate it then...Review If you love it then review as well :D

"Sit down!" the guard yelled as he forcefully shoved Harry into a chair. Harry complied, feeling to stoned to resist let alone put up a fight... "You better watch yourself..." the guard growled at the shadowy figure who sat opposite Harry before leaving the both of them alone. Harry ran his finger through his unkempt hair. "So you wanted to see me..." he slurred. The shadowy figure did not answer. "So who are you?" Harry groaned as he sunk down into his chair really not caring who it was... "Probably just another crack pot therapist..." he thought miserably. "Don't you recognize me Osborne?" a very familiar raspy voice replied back. Harry's eyes shot open in fear and hate as the shadowy figure made himself visible. "You..." "Yes me..." the man named Otto Octavius answered.

"What are YOU doing here? How could you be here?" Harry spat, his fists balled. Octavius simply shrugged. " I was hired by the F.B.I. to be a bio chemist. It was that or S.H.E.I.L.D custody. Anyway I came to bring the season's greetings..." he said cheerily. " I don't need your greetings!" Harry said. "I don't need anything from you..." he finished lamely. "Come on Harold, is that the way to treat an old family friend?" Octavius pouted slightly like a little boy. "Old family friend?! You are the freaking reason I'm trapped here! You and your...stupid...Oz experiments...You turned my father and I into monsters... I had a life! I had a girl I loved and...and she left me beause..." before Harry could continue, his shirt started burning off an indication that he was going to transform, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! NOW I'M GOING TO..." Octavius simply picked up a bottle of water on the table and doused it onto Harry, extinguishing the flames and momentarily calming the boy down, halting the transformation process. "Its hard finding good and patience listeners now days... Look boy, I have a proposition for you..." "I don't want to know..." "Yes you do..."Otto snarled. "You are dying of a broken heart aren't you boy?"

Harry turned away. "You don't know anything about a broken heart..." "Yes...Yes I do..." Octavius pulled out a photo of a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. "This was the love of my life. Rosalie..." he said in a quivering voice, genuine sadness hanging off each word. Harry looked up. "What...What happened to her?" he asked. "Your life wasn't the only one ruined by the Oz explosion. When Rosalie learnt I had metal graphed onto my body...She left me...Claiming that we were too different... Do you know that feeling boy?" Harry's mind replayed to the day he first transformed into "Hobgoblin." Peter or Spiderman was roughing him up...Bad... All Harry was doing was trying to defend himself, to run away. But Spiderman kept coming to beat him up. Their tussle had travelled from Harry's pent house all the way into the busy streets of Times Square. Harry remembered trying to flee Spiderman... And while running among the hysterical crowd, he saw a familiar beautiful face, the face of Mary Jane Watson staring at him.

Harry remembered trying to call out her name. Begging her to save him. That's when he heard a "swish" and he knew Spiderman was coming. In a last ditch attempt to prove to MJ he was Harry, he had lunged wildly for her, wanting to bring her to somewhere private to prove his humanity. What he did not expect was MJ's bloodcurdling scream. "LET ME GO YOU MONSTER! LET ME GO!" she had cried violently while beating his scaly hide over and over and over. He had refused and ignored her screaming protests until she did the unbelievable, as he tried to gently put her down, she had spat straight into his face, her teal eyes sizzling with hate, it was then Harry realized that she would never accept him. Even if she knew who he was... They were just too different... "The girl you love. She does not understand you doesn't she...

"No...No she doesn't...How could she?" Harry mumbled clenching his fists. "Yes how could she, unless she was in your predicament..." Octavius mumbled back. "What are you saying?" Harry asked sitting back up. Octavius took his time to answer. Finally after what seemed like a decade later..."I have a solution Harold... I know how to make what's her name? Mary Jane Watson love you..." Harry slammed his hands hard onto the table. "Don't screw with me Octavius! Don't fuc..." "I'm not..." Octavius said coolly. "Here!" From his pocket, Octavius pulled out a vile and in it, bubbling golden liquid.

"Is that?" Harry asked amazed. "Yes. This here is Oz..." Octavius replied passing the vile to Harry along with a zip lock bag, within it an injection syringe. "But how?" "Listen to me, put the Oz in the syringe and inject Miss Watson with it, preferably when she's unconscious, that will solve the lack of communication between you two..." "Are you sure? But how can I do it? I need to get out of here first. Besides isn't S.H.I.E.L.D watching us or something?" Being part of F.B.I has its perks...I am completely protected from S.H.I. . COMPLETELY...So listen boy, in about three minutes, S.H.I.E.L.D's mainframe is going to short-circuit. There will be an estimated five minute blackout and anything mechanical, is going to malfunction. So, you in or are you out? "Harry casted his eyes downwards towards the vile... Could he do this? Install such a cruel fate to someone he loved so much? He...He... "Well Harold?" Octavius asked looking at his watch. Harry sighed. With a heavy heart, he made his decision. "I'm in..."


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's voice: Thanks jorholic73 for the kind comment :D That motivated me to create this chapter... Remember readers, comments =more chapters! :D**

Greer ripped off her torn shirt in annoyance leaving her in her long sleeved leotard. She was hiding amidst several stone gargoyles high up a building, her tail coiling behind her as she patiently waited for the angry mob to disperse. "Well that went well..." she grumbled through her sharp fangs. It was simple, she was mad her mother was still acting like an ass and the minute she found a decent hotel to settle down in, she had decided to take a run around the concrete jungle to clear her head... It was amazing, leaping and running on all fours across the rooftops of New York. She felt powerful, unbeatable and alive...

That was of course until a certain kid decided it was a great idea to chase her pet poodle onto the middle of the busy road completely disregarding the speeding car driving in her direction... Not wanting to see the kid become a red splat on the streets of New York, Greer had leaped down and rammed herself into the car, stopping it in the process and therefore saving the kid and her annoying poodle who wouldn't stop barking at Greer. "And how was I repaid? Sticks, stones, beer bottles and a touch of fire...For destruction of public property...No biggie... Its part of the once you become half human, everyone gets to treat you like dirt, package..." Greer thought sadly.

Finally the scent of fire and people died down. Quietly, Greer prowled out of her hiding spot and crouched beside a gargoyle. "Why am I so hated huh?" she asked the gargoyle. "Its not like I have a full on Tiger face or something... I still look human...Just covered in fur... and happen to be in possession of a tail...and pointed ears...and fangs...and claws...Ok maybe that's why..." The gargoyle didn't respond. It's lifeless eyes focused on the city. "You're a great form of therapy you know that..." Greer grumbled as she patted the gargoyle's head. "The sad story of my life... I'm so darn lonely I'm talking to a statue..." Greer thought. "Jesus..." Feeling dejected, she lay on her belly and stretched, her sharp feline eyes absorbing in every detail of the New York coastline.

"Growwllll..." Greer looked down at her empty stomach and frowned suddenly remembering how she hadn't had anything to eat since the plane trip. "Ignore it!" she hissed to herself. "Growwllll..."Greer rolled her eyes. "I really am pathetic. First big mistake, come to New York on an empty stomach. Second mistake, left my inducer in the hotel room, third mistake, threw away my damn shirt because it got torn...Aghh... Well at least I have cash on me...But how am I going to..." her eyes travelled down to one of the alleyways between two buildings, where people hung their sheets to dry. 'Puurrfect..." Eagerly she leaped off the edge and slid down with her claws landing on a nearby window ledge. Gently, she pulled the oldest sheet off the line and leaped off the ledge, gracefully landing on all fours.

"Sorry about this..." With her claws, Greer split the sheet into two, with the shorter piece; she tied it around her head like a hood, covering her feline eyes and ears. With the longer piece she wrapped it around her slender waist like a long skirt, hiding her stripped legs and more importantly her tail. Shivering slightly from the chill, she made sure every bit of her body was covered. "Thank God for fur..." she mumbled which acted as her personal heat insulator or conductor depending on the situation... Greer looked at shabby her handiwork. "Ooi the things I do..." Greer grumbled as she fearfully took a step out into the brightly lit streets.

Harry pulled his hoodie closer to his face. "MJ's house should be right... here..."Looking around the empty suburbia, he parkoured over the fence and into the Watson's backyard. Carefully he slinked under the open window and glanced in. "The house was virtually empty. With ease, he clambered over it and entered the kitchen silently. Looking around he noticed a piece of paper on the table. Curiously, he looked at it. "Mary, I'll be down at the hospital all night. There weren't any enough volunteers this year. Behave; I'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you." Harry snickered. This was too easy. Like a ghost, he didn't make a sound as he went up the stairs. MJ's door was ajar and sneakily, he peered in. MJ was reading a book, her back facing the door. Mechanically, Harry pulled out the tranquillizer gun Octavius had given him, and fired. MJ's body jerked up in surprise from the sudden impact between the needle and her flesh before collapsing gently onto her bed. Her fiery red hair spilled over her pillows, her beautiful tanned skin gleaming golden in the diminishing sunlight. Harry sighed, she was just so beautiful...


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's voice: Thank you jorholic73 and Abbey7441 for your reviews and empressofthedead for following my story :D You guys have motivated me to write another chapter within a day :) Enjoy and review **

Kneeling, Harry pulled out the vial of Oz and the injection syringe from his bag. Filling it up with the bubbling golden liquid, he approached MJ's sleeping frame. Cursing himself for doing this, he grabbed her arm and jabbed the needle into MJ's soft skin. He watched sadly but eagerly as the bubbling gold liquid travelled down the plunger and into MJ's system. He stoked his ex's hair as she moaned slightly from the alien chemicals now flowing all around her body. Harry withdrew the syringe and stuffed it and the vial back into his bag. He took one last look at the sleeping MJ before kissing her passionately on the lips. "Soon MJ, soon... Soom you'll be just like me..."

"Jesus, I can't do this..." Greer thought pulling the sheet closer to her face. She was walking among sea of New Yorkers, and already a couple of them had given her weird looks or attempted to approach her. All of sudden; she heard footsteps, heavy footsteps running towards her. Turning she saw two large men running towards her. Terrified but not wanting to start a scene, Greer quickened her pace. However the footsteps quickened, and got closer and closer. With nothing to do, Greer bent over and shielded herself with her arms. "Aghh..." she whimpered as she waited for impact. None came. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" one of the men yelled back at her as he jogged past. "Crazy hobo..." the other muttered.

"Hobo...That's it...I look like a homeless person..." Greer thought looking at her seemingly shabby reflection in a shop window. "This can probably work..." she comforted herself as she entered a not to crowded fast food joint. "Can I take your order?" the strawberry blonde waitress asked as Greer walked up to the counter. "Um...A number 1" Greer mumbled not wanting to tilt her head upwards too much. "What...Sorry, can't hear you through your huge scarf." "Number 1." Greer said louder. "Is there anything else?" "No." "What?" "No!" Greer said louder. "Geez ok...Hey wait, your eyes...Are they..." "No they're not..." Greer said panicking. "Hold still!" the blonde girl said while attempting to reach for Greer's face. Greer backed away only to knock into the person behind her. "What's your problem?" he asked. "I...I tripped..." Greer stuttered. Feeling trapped, she prepared to leave the store.

"Hey wait!" the blonde girl shouted. Ignoring the girl, Greer continued moving. "Hey!" Annoyed, Greer decided to turn around to give the girl a piece of her mind. The blonde, surprised by Greer's sudden halt tried to skid to a stop, only to slip on a piece of grease paper and fall flat on the floor just as Greer spun around. From the back and the sides, it looks as if Greer had just spanked the girl across the face. From the bottom the blonde girl could see Greer's feline features clearly. The both of them stared at each other in frozen fear, both girls trying to anticipate what the other was going to do. Finally, the blonde girl's face broke into a grin.

"You really are a..." "HEY!" Both turned to see what a middle age balding man waddle towards them. "Did you just hit my employer? DID YOU?" "She did! I saw it with my own eyes." The guy who Greer bumped into chirped unhelpfully. "What? No I didn't! I..." Greer tried to say. "Mr. Manager, it wasn't like that, it was..."Get that freaking head scarf off when I'm talking to you!" the manager yelled at Greer ignoring the blonde's explanations. "I'm sorry sir, I can't..." Without warning, the manager tore Greer's hood off. "Uh oh..." Greer thought as she watched the expression on the manager's face turn from one to anger, to fear and lastly to hate. "Call 911! This animal just attacked my employee!" he bellowed like a mad bull. "No it wasn't like that!" the blonde protested, but Greer had already made a mad dash for the door. She had already seen several people whipping out their phones to call 911 and knew there was no point trying to explain herself. "EXCUSE ME!" she yelled as she blundered past a couple that just entered the restaurant.

"So MJ, what do you want to eat?" Peter asked lovingly as he held MJ's hands. "Anything you can afford Tiger..." MJ said teasingly as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend. "You ok? You look a little pale..." Peter asked looking at MJ's beautiful yet still haggard face. "I'm fine...Just a bit woozy from my nap..." She wasn't lying, at 730pm that night, she had woken up from her nap feeling like shit. Her whole arm ached and her body was quivering uncontrollably. Unsure whether to see a doctor and cancel the date, she had decided to call Peter, However, upon hearing his concerned voice over the line, she felt guilty. "I mean, I was the one who forced him on this date..." she had thought. Pushing her disturbed thoughts out of the way she had told Peter to come as quick as he could. "It's that time of the month." MJ concluded quickly ending her worried train of thoughts . "Oh. Ok." Peter said awkwardly. "How about here?" he suggested pointing to a cheap fast food joint. MJ frowned. "Here? Why here?" she asked taking in the wall's peeling paint and the broken sign at the window. "If we eat here, I can afford tickets to that movie you wanted to watch!" Peter ginned. MJ sighed "Alright..."

"Don't get me wrong Parker but are you sure you want to eat here I mean..." "EXCUSE ME!" There was a flash of orange followed by MJ falling aside as whatever the flash was, it was strong... "MJ, you ok?" Peter asked as he helped her up. "Yeah... Yeah I'll live...What was that?" MJ asked. "There was this crazy feral mutant in here! It attacked my employee!" a man yelled hysterically. "Um where's the bathroom?" Peter asked nervously. "Oh. Um there..." the man said pointing to the shabbiest part of the restaurant. "Thanks..." Peter mumbled as he rushed away. "Weird boyfriend you have there..." the man said to MJ while scratching his hair, or what was left of it. "Oh, you have no idea..."


	39. Chapter 39

Author's voice: Thanks for all the great reviews readers... I'm so happy I can cry ;) So here's the next chapter! TIGRA V.S SPIDERMAN! YAY! Enjoy and review!

Greer leaped off the rooftop and landed on the opposite one. Desperately she clawed her makeshift skirt off. It wasn't helping; in fact, it was tripping her, slowing her down. Putting her in danger... "GET OFF!" Greer growled in frustration as she clawed desperately trying to undo the to tight knot. Finally, the thin sheet gave away and Greer shook out her tail while the sheet fluttered to the ground. Without warning, Greer felt herself being grabbed and lifted from the behind. "What the?" "Heard you've been abusing people back in the restaurant!" a voice teased as his grip tightened. "Let me go!" Greer wheezed. The last thing she wanted to do was get into more trouble. "As you wish! Very bad choice of words though... " The voice said before throwing Greer up, sending her catapulting across the air and crash landing on a shed of another building.

"Ow..." Greer groaned. "Why is every Tom, Dick or Harry in New York out to kill me?" she thought angrily dusting rubble out of her fur. "Nowhere to run! Nowhere to hide..."Greer heard a voice tease as she picked herself up from the shambles. "Oh...like I was sooo looking for a fight!" she roared menacingly before leaping at the direction of the sound. Her claws came in contact with what felt like... "Web?" Greer wondered aloud before being punched in the face. The impact of the punch caused her to fall off the building. Hissing Greer dug her steely claws into the wall and in an instant she had launched herself vertically upwards onto the ledge opposite her... "That's it, no more Miss nice Tigra..."

"What do you want?" she snarled before gasping in a surprise as a masked man attempted to grab her from below. "Catching you would be a start! What are you?" the masked man wheezed as he attempted once again to catch the strange being on top of him who leaped off the window and back onto the top of the building with such grace and agility it mirrored, no amplified his own. "Someone...WHO WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Greer snarled hoping that the man, whoever he was would back off. No such luck. "Oh come on...Can't we talk about this?" the man asked playfully as he ducked two of Greer's wild swipes. Growling, Greer lunged violently tearing through the man's horrible, clashing red and blue costume.

Peter couldn't see the figure attacking him, she looked human, but from the looks of it not completely... She was a good fighter, so good he didn't even have enough reaction time to fight back, but at least his spider sense was keeping him alive. "Oh come on...Can't we talk about this?" he asked, trying to calm the girl down. He frowned a little as the girl unleashed what sounded like a tiger's roar before her nails? Claws? Made contact with his costume, tearing the chest piece off. "Oh come on! Costumes don't sew themselves you know!" Peter whined as he stumbled backwards. The girl laughed. "Oh trust me, a torn costume is the least of your worries! Yar!" With a loud roar the girl pounced at Peter and knocked into him with such force he stumbled to the edge. "Ahh!" he screamed as he felt himself falling. To his surprise, a slender fur covered arm reached out and grabbed him.

Peter heaved a sigh of relief. He gasped as the girl finally brought her face into the light. She was covered in orange fur, with two black stripes on each of her cheeks; her sharp but delicate features gleaming in the moonlight, her well defined eyebrows raised, her emerald eyes squinted as she studied Peter while Peter studied her back. She was strange, but undeniably breath takingly beautiful. Peter felt like he knew her...That beautiful face... "Peter!" a voice screamed from below. "MJ? What the hell? I told you to stay put!" he yelled in disbelief as looked down at his "Girlfriend?" the girl, the tiger, no, the tiger girl holding him asked. Her voice was silky and melodious with a slight purr... Peter's eyes shot wide open. It couldn't be...

"Greer Nelson?" he uttered finally, praying that Greer or whoever this girl was didn't drop him. The girl's pointed ears twitched. "How do you know that name?" she hissed ferociously, her gleaming white fangs bared. "Is that you?" Peter choked as he felt her grip loosen. The girl stopped snarling. "Look, I have no idea who you are...Or how you know that name...Just...Look I'll make a deal with you...Leave me alone and I'll haul you up... Unharmed... Deal?" she bargained. Peter nodded. As true to her word, the girl pulled Peter back onto the building and turned to leave. Taking the opportunity, Peter launched himself into the air, and pinned the girl to the ground. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled quickly webbing the girl's tail to the ground as it attempted to wrap itself around his neck. "WE HAD A DEAL!" the girl roared, her features contorted with fury. "Not yet...I want answers! Who are you?"

Greer thrashed her body wildly, trying desperately to shake the man off. "WE HAD A DEAL!" she roared, infuriated that this man went back on his word despite her keeping to her own. "Not yet...I want answers! Who are you?" he asked. With a burst of uncanny strength that could only be described as bestial rage, Greer turned over and pinned Peter underneath her. "Whoa easy tiger..." the man teased. Greer growled, showing her canines. "Ok, bad comment...BAD COMMENT... But seriously who are you?" the man asked. "Who am I? I think I should be the one asking who the hell are you?" Greer asked running her clawed finger down the man's mask. "Heh...Heh... Just your friendly neighbourhood super hero Spiderman!" the man laughed nervously... "Oh so you're the great web head himself..." Greer cooed. "Heh heh, yup, web head, that's me so...Mind if you get off me now? I think you're gonna rupture my spleen..." "Am I... TOO BAD!" Greer yelled before landing a knock out blow and tearing off Spiderman's mask...


	40. Chapter 40

Author's voice: Chapter 40! Yay! I want to thank all you lovely people out there for your reviews ;)

Greer couldn't believe her eyes. Really she couldn't... "Peter Parker?! Holy shit...I'm so sorry I..." "Wham!" Greer fell to her side and quickly scrambled to her feet ready to murder whoever just attacked her. "Get your paws off him..." a slender red head yelled as she made herself visible to Greer, a wooden plank in her arms. Greer blinked. "Seriously, I have a limit to the amount of randomness that goes on in my life..." she thought getting out of her defensive pose. "Hey relax, he's all yours..." Greer chided as she attempted to approach the girl. "Don't come any closer! I'm armed!" the girl announced raising the plank with obvious difficulty. Greer shook her head in disbelief. "She can't be serious...can she? "Yeah I can see you're armed but come on... I'm not going to..." "Don't come any closer! I'm serious! I'll take off your head off!" the girl threatened. "But I like my head..." Greer replied sarcastically. The girl blinked, confused by Greer's reply. "I...I don't care! You...You..." "Oww..."

"Peter!" the girl cried before wrapping her arms around the dazed Peter. "Is he ok?" Greer asked leaning in a little. "Get away from him!" MJ yelled pushing Greer aside. "Geez I'm sorry..." Greer mumbled as she picked herself up. "MJ what happened? I thought I told you to...Oww..." Peter moaned still woozy from the punch. "I can't stay put when you're put here getting your butt kicked! I mean, you did get your ass whooped by a girl..." MJ chided as Peter got back onto his feet, the both of them completely ignoring Greer's presence... "Um hi, still here...You ok Parker Peter Parker?" Greer asked genuinely concerned, her punch could break through a steel wall... She really didn't want to know what it could do to skinny Peter's face, then again he was THE amazing Spiderman...

Peter looked up. "So it is you..." he stared, his jaw slacked from the punch or from the amazement. Greer wasn't sure... "What happened to you?" he asked gasping slightly at her waving tail and twitching ears. "Wait, you know her?" the girl, or MJ asked. "We...We met earlier today at the Bugle..." Greer mumbled. MJ pouted, "No offense, but how did you get into the Bugle looking...the...way...you..." "She looked different this afternoon...She looked human..." Peter explained. Greer raised an eyebrow. "Not saying you don't look human right now but its just that you looked more human 8 hours ago and..." Greer raised her other eyebrow. "I should stop talking..." Peter concluded. "Yes you should..."Greer glared. Peter snapped his mouth shout...

"But honestly how did you do it?" he asked again unable to hold in his curiosity. "Maybe its some real high tech costume, you know, like the one rhino uses..." MJ suggested circling Greer randomly prodding her waving tail... Without warning, MJ grabbed Greer's tail and bravely pulled at the soft fur growing at the tips. "Ow! Hey that hurts!" Greer grumbled turning around to face MJ. MJ gulped, Greer's tail still in her grip, she started shaking as Greer angrily made her way in MJ's direction. "Don't eat me!" MJ begged as Greer stretched out her hand. "I'll take that, thank you..." Greer growled snatching her tail back only to cornered by a curious Peter who pulled out some fur on her face. "Amazing! Its real fur, you're actually..." "Yes, I'm actually a living, breathing, FEELING freak! Now will you people STOP TOUCHIMG ME?!" Greer growled pulling away from the two fanatics. "I'm glad your ok..." Greer mumbled to Peter she before walking off...

"Hey... Hey wait!" "What?!" Greer demanded completely exasperated by the amount of questions she was being bombarded with. "No one said anything about you being a freak..." MJ said slowly. "Yeah...But what she really means is that...We're sorry..." Peter mumbled handing Greer's fur back to her... Greer looked at the tousled fur in Peter's hands, not how sure how to react... "That's ok...I'm used to it..." "So who are you?" MJ asked approaching Greer carefully. "My name's Greer, Greer Nelson but you already know that..." she said finally managing an uneasy smile. "Yeah but your obviously very unique, not human all the way...Are you some kind of... "Animal? Freak? Monster?" Greer remarked casually. "It's ok...Just say it...people have called me all sort of things...Even my own mother..." "Thats' horrible..." MJ said kindly pity starting to show in her eyes. "Like I said...I'm used to it..." Greer replied. "Even so... You shouldn't take them seriously..." MJ reassured and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Greer pulling her into a hug. Greer blinked in surprise by MJ's quick change of attitude. MJ was the only one after Jean... who dared touch Greer...Despite the way she looked... Slowly, Greer hugged her back...

So let me get this straight...You have a device that makes you look human...AND YOU ARE PART OF THE FREAKING X MEN?" Peter exclaimed as he took a slurp of his milkshake. "Shh! Peter you're gonna blow our cover!" MJ hissed softly punching Peter in the chest. "Nah, its fine..." Greer laughed chewing on a fry. The trio were now at a local diner chatting and fooling around. Greer pulled the hoddie MJ lent her closer to her face as people walked past their table. "How is it like working with Wolverine? Is he like a total badass?" Peter asked again. Greer snorted. "Bad ass? Sure when he's in a bad mood...Regular times, he's like a dad to all of us... Combat training and all..." "Wow! You're being trained by the Wolverine?! You lucky..." Peter's enthusiastic fangirling was rudely interrupted by his own cell phone, cursing he answered it...

"Hello?" "PARKER? PARKER! IS THAT YOU?" the all so familiar voice of Jameson blared through the phone's speakers. Peter winced while Greer and MJ suppressed giggles. Peter's petrified face was priceless. "Yes sir, its me..."OF COURSE IT'S YOU...THAT'S WHY I CALLED THIS NUMBER! WHERE ARE THE PHOTOGRAPHS?" Peter blinked. "Photographs?" "THE PHOTOGRAPHS I ORDERED YOU TO TAKE OF THAT WALL CRAWLING MENACE SPIDERMAN." "oh those photographs... I left them on your desk sir... But I'm pretty sure you threw them in my face this morning..."Greer and MJ broke into laughter. "I DON'T CARE WHO THREW WHAT IN YOUR FACE! I WANT THOSE PHOTOGRAPHS ON MY DESK BY 8PM TODAY. EITHER THAT OR YOUR FIRED!" and the line went dead. Peter looked at his watch. "Mind if we drop by the bugle?" he asked the two giggling girls.

Harry checked the I phone like device Octavius had given him. It was a tracker device, helping him keep track of where MJ was thanks to the Nano micro chip in the OZ serum. She was at the Bugle with that backstabbing son of a bitch Peter Parker. Harry smirked. "Publicity...I can use some of that..." he sneered. Pulling the hood closer to his face, he made his way into the bugle. With a lock pick, also provided by the so generous Octavius, Harry entered the building undetected. The building at this time could only let in staff, many of them at the top floors burning the midnight oil. Harry looked at the device one more time. The serum was starting to kick in. He smiled. "Very soon MJ, you'll be just like me..."


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's voice: TADA! Clone Saga element revealed! Yay! Thank you for all the great comments... Really you guys have been amazing!Enjoy and remember more reviewS=FASTER UPDATES!**

"Remind me again Pete, what are we even doing here if Jameson's not even here..." MJ complained as Peter neatly stacked up the photographs and shoved it into a drawer. "C'mon MJ, I don't want to risk losing my job..." Peter explained as they walked out of Jameson's office. "Get another job then...Work at a fast food joint, laboratory assistant, tutor..." I think you're smart enough to pull off the last two jobs... Greer suggested as she followed Peter and MJ out of Jameson's office and back out into the corridor. "I would want those jobs...One problem... I'll be stuck in that specific place..." "What do you mean?" MJ asked. "You see as a photographer for the Bugle I get to come and go as I please...You know letting me do other business...Plus working around so many reporters helps me keep tabs on the baddies I whooped..." Peter said proudly. MJ snorted "Yeah ok fair enough but seriously" Without warning, there was a sickening snap in MJ's spine, causing her to throw up in a nearby waste paper basket.

MJ's green eyes suddenly went wide, her face struck with horror as an unexpected and painful change enveloped her. Her hands shook and her palms sweated as every bone thickened and elongated. Peter was panicking "MJ? MJ what's wrong?" "I don't know!" MJ screamed. Greer swallowed her fear as she looked at MJ's hands. They were growing longer and longer, the skin getting thicker and tougher, her knuckles bulging and, her nails elongating. "What the hell is wrong with your hands?!" Peter screamed as he picked them up. "I don't know!" MJ screamed back, as she wrenched her hand from Peter's grip. Her chest heaved and she moaned and whined. Greer and Peter raced forward, the both of them catching MJ as her thin legs gave away beneath her "Don't come any closer to me!" She cried as she hugged her body and fell onto her knees.

"Are you sick or what? What's wrong?" Greer asked in fear looking at MJ's chalk white skin. "I...I don't know! J-just leave me alone. I'll be okay...I'll be Arrrghhh! Awww!" The sound of bones popping radiated from MJ's being. She hunched over, her shoulders ripping open her sweater. The rips widened to accommodate her growing arms and back. "MJ what's going on" Peter asked fear evident in his voice. "I don't know!" She screamed before falling over. She was now supporting herself on her hands, which now resembled a mixture between a hand and a claw. "What do we do?!" Peter panicked looking at Greer for help while all she could do was gasp. "What's happening to you?!" he asked again. "I...don't...know!" MJ grunted as Peter moved back in shock...her teeth had started growing longer.

"Peter! Her ears! Look at her ears!" Greer cried as she and Peter watched in sheer terror as MJ's ears elongated into points "What...but...but...That can't be..." Peter muttered. "What is happening to me?" MJ screamed as every bone in her spine morphed and her muscles ballooned and inflated to two, three times their normal size, tearing her tank top across. She was bawling now, a small nub of a tail beginning to push its way out. ""Holy shit, it's a tail! MJ you are growing a tail..." "What?! I'm growing a WHAT?!" MJ screamed. She looked down at her hands as they transformed slowly, her back changing and morphing, her tail sprouting...

What is wrong with me?! How is this happening?" MJ yelled in agony. "Peter!" Greer screamed as she wrapped her arms around the changing MJ. Peter was trembling. His hazel eyes blanked. "It can't be..." he repeated. "What can't be?" MJ and Greer yelled together. "Oz... you must have somehow...Oh my God...MJ you have Oz in your system!" Although Greer had no idea what Peter was talking about... MJ did as Greer heard her pulse rate double in fear and panic. "I thought you said Reed Richards got it out of me last month!' MJ grunted as she watched her teeth turn into fangs. Her ears were almost finished changing. Her fingernails were now long and sharp, the polish cracked. Red fur the color of her hair grew from her flesh, leading up her arms. Veins pressed against the inside of her body, looking like rivers all over her neck and back. Peter wrapped his arms protectively around MJ. "MJ..." he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Greer growled at Peter as the both of them tightened their grip on MJ's quivering body. "Last month... We found out I was cloned...One of the clones got hold of MJ." They both looked down as MJ screamed. Both her hands had finished changing into paws. "He wanted to protect her, no, he wanted her to protect herself, so he injected her with OZ, a chemical that made me into Spiderman..." "So why is it turning her into an animal?!" Greer asked now struggling as MJ withered and thrashed wildly in her hold. "Oz was transmitted to me via a spider bite...For all those who directly come into contact with Oz, they become... Goblins..." "Goblins?" Greer asked in disbelief an image of a smurf like being with pointy ears entering her sub consciousness. "Not the mythological one. Goblin is a term the media came up with. These types of Goblins are like... werewolves. Just more dangerous..." Peter finished his hazel eyes gleaming with hate. "Oh, no, oh, please, not that! NOT THAT! Stop! STOP! This is my body! My body! N-n-n-nooooo! Not again!" MJ begged as her feet started to expand in size. Greer looked up in shock. "So she actually..." "Yes...MJ... She's turning back into a goblin..."

" Stop blabbering and...He-e-e-e-elp meeeeeeee...Pleeeeeeeeease...!"was all MJ could muster through her fangs, now filling up every centimeter of her small mouth. Her tail completing its growth as she watched her hands finish changing into paws. Sweat poured off her shredded tank top, which now hung loosely on her expanding torso. Tears dropped onto the floor. Peter trembled as he looked down at his poor girlfriend. Her ears were no longer human; they were pointed like a cat's or a wolf's. Fangs filled her mouth and her hands were now paws. A tail, with red fur sprouting from it, was now sticking out behind her. She was now more than partway through her long transformation from girl to goblin "Shhhh...MJ you have to relax, keep calm! Keep calm!" Greer instructed now heaving with all her might as Peter did his best to comfort his feral girlfriend. "KEEP CALM! This is real! It's REAL! This is actually happening to me! Greer! Help me!" "How? What can she do? Call an ambulance? You have to listen to her! Keep calm!" Peter yelled back as MJ screamed some more, leaving slash marks on the ground with her claws as bones from every part of her fuzzy body popped nonstop like bubble wrap, the ground was now soaked with her sweat. Her sweater and jeans were mere rags hanging from her large body, once slim. She heaved and sobbed, arching her back and writhing around on the ground.

"Peter help...m..m...meeeeeeee..." MJ begged. She was choking up, gasping for air, unable to get a breath between sobs, whimpers and screams. Tears covered her cheeks as her hair and clothes stuck to her sweaty, sticky skin as her heart thumped through her heaving chest. She looked down helplessly as her petite feet morphed right before her big, wet golden eyes, her lips trembling. Her feet continued to grow longer and longer, the bones pressing against the inside of her flesh, thickening. POP! SNAP! C-C-CRACK! Her leg muscles were now suffering the same fate as her arms as they grew thicker and longer, her bones doing the same as fur covered the skin. They readjusted and aligned themselves according to the way her new body dictated... A muzzle grew longer before her very eyes. MJ could feel her fur on her face, her entire coat growing more and more coarse all over her entire body. MJ heaved heavily a few times before shuddering violently. Greer and Peter backed away from the once beautiful girl who was now a big, unconscious hulking beast lying face flat onto the floor...


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's voice: Thanks readers for liking MJ's transformation because it tooook a llooooot of self doubt whether or not to write that in or not...Thanks for the reviews too! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING! ENJOY!**

"Beautiful..." a voice said followed by slow clapping. Greer and Peter turned to see a tall gangly bare chested boy wearing dark colored jeans walking towards them. The boy looked like he had been through hell, his torso and abdomen were scared and bruised, his shaggy sandy, copper colored hair matted and unkempt. He had a gaunt complexion, his face resembling a living skull... What was tragic about the boy was that he had once been good looking but now, his handsome features were tarnished by malnourishment and neglect. "Who are you?" Peter growled as he and Greer clumsily attempted to hide the unconscious goblin from the boy's view. The boy laughed harshly. "C'mon Pete... Don't you recognize your old friend?". Peter's anger turned to shock. "Ha...Harry? But I thought..." "You thought right..." Harry sneered "YOU LEFT ME IN S.H.I.E.L.D TO ROT!"

"Harry, it wasn't like that!" Peter attempted to say, only to be pushed against a wall by Harry. "OH YEAH? WHAT WAS IT THEN?" Harry screamed, his spittle lading on Peter's face. "I...I...I tried to protect you... From S.H.I.E.L.D...I" "LIAR!" Harry screamed before socking Peter so hard across the face, it actually drew blood. "Hey!" Greer yelled, defensively, she left MJ's side and rushed at Harry attempting to stop him before he hit Peter again. "Stay out of this!" Harry warned and Greer felt him push her away with such force she actually flew back a couple of feet. "YOU STOLE MJ FROM ME!" Harry accused, turning back to Peter as smoke started to flow out of his system...

"I didn't steal anything from you!" Peter yelled back as he wrestled the smoldering Harry. "Yes you did! She left me for you! MJ WAS MINE! MINE! SHE ONLY CAME TO YOU BECAUSE I LEFT!" Harry yelled punching Peter over and over in the face. "Nnn..."Greer shook her spinning head and gaped in terror. Scaly plates were violently forcing their way out of Harry, covering literally every centimeter of his body. Worse, Harry was literally doubling in size and he was crushing Peter... Rubbing her sore fore head Greer shakily got back on her feet. Praying she wouldn't get to heavily injured, Greer launched herself into the air and with all her might, started to choke Harry.

Peter watched helplessly as a half transformed Harry prepared to land his final blow. Closing his eyes, Peter braced himself for impact. However none came... Instead, there was a loud cat yowl followed by Harry's screams of anger. Peter opened an eye only to see Greer narrowly dodging one of Harry's endless wild swipes. "Harry don't hurt her!" Peter screamed as he rushed to Greer's aid. "Stop bothering me!" Harry snarled at Greer as she attempted to attack him with her claws only to be punched straight in the face and then dropped onto the ground like a rag doll. Greer sat up only to hastily reach for her nose, which was bleeding profusely. "My nose... Harry broke my nose..." she wheezed as Peter grabbed her up just in time as Harry now fully transformed, stomped on where Greer just fell...

"So do you have a plan or are we all going to die here?" Greer asked sarcastically as the both them dodged Harry's punches. "Here's a good one...Try to stay alive!" Peter suggested as he shot webbing into Harry's eyes. "Um...I see many flaws in that plan..." Greer mumbled as she watched the webbing melt off Harry's eyes. "You have a better idea because I wouldn't be offended by a few suggestions!" Peter declared as he shot more webbing at Harry. Without warning, Harry charged at the both of them. Greer being the more alert out of the two quickly somersaulted out of the way. Peter was not as lucky. With a gasp, he screamed as he and Harry went crashing through the Bugle's window and down into the streets below.

"PETER!" Greer screamed rushing to the humongous hole Harry created. She looked down and froze in terror...the two were nowhere to be seen. "Ok... If you can't see them because they moved...And if they moved it means they are alive...Ok Greer they're alive... They're alive... But maybe only Harry's alive... I should go after them...I should go rescue them... No I can't just leave MJ here, what if someone finds her like this... But then again...What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? "Hrrrrr..." Greer turned her head. MJ or the thing that was once MJ was stirring. Her, golden eyes darting around nervously ad her snout took in the strange and terrifying scents around her...Slowly, MJ pushed herself out of her four legged position and into a standing one, her eyes finally catching sight of Greer. Greer whimpered in terror, the beast does not look happy... Slowly Greer reached her arm out... "MJ?"


	43. Chapter 43

Author's voice: Sorry for the wait but I had exams this week so I'm sorry...Keep leaving reviews and thank you darkheartrocker86 for joining the story :D

MJ's golden eyes blinked twice. Hesitantly, in a dog like manner she sniffed the hand, before letting out an ear splitting screech. Greer winced even through her healing nose she could smell MJ's fear. "She's scared? How does she think I feel?" Greer trembled not really sure what to do... "MJ its me...Greer...Greer Nelson? You know, your new friend? We had fries together?" Greer improvised as she sloooowly backed away from the hulking goblin. MJ blinked, and then unleashed a ferocious roar, ten times louder than Greer or any wild cat can ever hope to produce. "oh boy..." Greer mumbled before quickly leaping out of the way as MJ threw a nearby desk in Greer's direction. "C'mon MJ...This isn't you! Calm down...You need to..." "SMACK!" Greer felt herself flying through the air before painfully making contact with a concrete wall and worse, breaking through it...

Marie Nelson fidgeted with the parcel in her hands. With a sigh, she finally brought herself to unwrap the parcel...To her surprise a charm bracelet fell out. With her hands trembling, she reached for the familiar bracelet. It was...It was the same bracelet she and William had given Greer when she was fourteen years old. "No...No way..." With her quivering fingers Marie opened the heart shaped charm. "Oh my goddess..." Marie chocked clasping her hand over her mouth. In that heart shaped charmed was a photograph of Marie, William and Greer. Marie really could not believe it... That was the last picture William had ever taken with the family and Greer had insisted on keeping that one photo... "It's not possible..." Marie chocked. "It's not possible..."

"Oh my goodness...What have I done? What have I done?" Marie remembering all the cruel words she had said to the animal...The animal was her own daughter... Her own daughter... "I have to find her! I have to..." Without warning, the wall in front of Marie crumbled and an orange figure went flying across the room. Marie froze in shock gaping in confusion until a hulking 9 and a half-foot monster burst through the exact same hole. Marie could feel cold sweat dripping down her forehead as the large werewolf creature closed in on her. "Oh shit...Shit! SHIT! SHIT!" Marie screamed as the monster leaped at her. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Marie opened her eyes and saw Greer taunting the werewolf.

"Come here puppy..." Greer growled. MJ roared and lunged for Greer who agilely got out of the way by jumping over MJ. "Oh for the love of God... I am going t die here... IN FRONT OF MY MOTHER..." Greer thought desperately as MJ spun around to charge at her. For the first time, Greer realized she was dealing with forces beyond her...She was obviously fighting a losing battle...MJ was stronger, faster more dangerous just not as smart as Greer... Trying her luck and trying to cram and apply all that Logan had ever taught her about wrestling opponents that were larger than her, Greer slid under MJ's legs and attempted to pull MJ down with her. No such luck, MJ was now to heavy to be moved, even with Greer's inhuman strength. With a hard kick from MJ, Greer went skidding across the ground painfully. She hissed loudly blood pouring out from her mouth as her vision became fuzzy and her ears ringing in her head... "No...I'm not going to pass out! I will not pass out..." Greer thought desperately as her vision literally started to diminish... "I will not..." Greer chocked as she tried to crawl away from the approaching MJ. That proved fruitless, after only a few seconds MJ was snarling in Greer's face. Greer shut her eyes. "HEY!"


	44. Chapter 44

Author's voice: Hello wonderful and patient readers...Sorry for the wait but I had writer's block for awhile so I'm sorry...Anyway it's here so... You know the drill so please continue reviewing and I'll keep updating as soon as I can... :D Oh yeah thank you PurpleDiamondDevil for reading my story :)

MJ roared ferociously as a calculator bounced harmlessly off her furry head. Growling, the goblin turned around to face her attacker. Marie Nelson trembled in fear as the huge creature watched her; it's golden eyes never blinking. "Nice doggie... Nice doggie...' Marie whimpered, ready to wet her pants in fear. MJ bared her teeth, pools of drool just dripping off her. Getting back on two feet, MJ with all her might charged at Marie. Marie had expected this, waiting for that last precious, crucial moment, leaped away and MJ went crashing through the wall with such force her torso got stuck on the other side. MJ whined in surprise before starting to scramble like crazy wanting to get out of her concrete confinement. Marie took this opportunity to run to an unconscious Greer's side. "Greer? Greer?! GREER! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE..."

Marie ran her fingers through her thick hair. "No...No...No...Please...Please let her be ok... Please..." she prayed looking at her daughter's beautiful but bloodied face. Greer still didn't move. Marie stifled a sob. Placing her arms beneath Greer, she cradled her daughter's battered body lovingly feeling the broken bones beneath the soft fur. "I'm sorry..." she whispered hugging Greer tightly. Silence except for MJ's roars of frustration... Marie lowered her head...And then lifted it in surprise. She gasped in surprise as she felt Greer's bones snapping back into place and then Greer's emerald eyes shooting wide open as she coughed and shuddered violently...

"Mum?" Greer chocked blood still exciting her mouth and nose. Marie just stared at her in surprise before wrapping Greer again in a tighter hug baffling Greer. "Um..." "Oh my god...you're ok... You're ok..." Marie exclaimed tears exiting her eyes like waterfalls. "I must be dreaming..." Greer mumbled ready to pass out again. However fate had other ideas... With a loud roar, MJ broke down the wall that trapped her there in the first place. Seeing MJ's exit Greer quickly pushed her mother aside and leaped at MJ. Scrambled wildly up MJ's neck she quickly wrapped her arms tightly against MJ's throat. "I don't care how strong you are...You still need oxygen..." Greer snarled as she chocked MJ harder. "Ok no mistakes...C'mon Greer...C'mon! Pinch off the damn carotid arteries and jugular veins and she should..." "RARRR!" MJ roared as she slammed her back over and over any surface she could come across in an attempt to win back her diminishing oxygen. Twice she failed...However the third time was the charm... She slammed against the office window and both she and Greer felt themselves falling... leaving Marie gaping in horror...

"Ahhhh!" Greer screamed as the wind whipped across her face. Desperately she looked for a surface, any surface to sink her claws into so she could break her fall. None was available... "Shit...I am going to die! I am going to..." "Miss Nelson, you're 7 o clock is here!" and to Greer's surprise she felt herself being hoisted up and then a strong hand grabbed her by the waist. "Peter?" Greer breathed seeing the webbing on her leotard. "Close enough but no..." Greer looked up... It wasn't Spiderman but a Spider woman? "Um please don't drop me for saying this but who are you?" Greer screamed at the masked woman. The woman shrugged. "Spider woman!" she screamed back. "Yeah I figured... and did we just let MJ fall to her death?" Greer asked looking down worriedly. "Um I hope not..." the woman exclaimed as she landed with Greer still in her arms on top of another building. "Peter's going to kill us..." the woman mumbled setting Greer down. "RARRRR!" Came a roar from the streets below... "Then again maybe not..." the woman said again.

Greer coughed still trying to absorb what was going on. "Who are you?" she asked again. "Wow you must have been hit pretty hard huh?" the woman mumbled softly knocking Greer on the head. "I told you...I'm Spiderwoman..." Greer wiped her bloodied nose. "Yeah sure how about a bit of unmasking?" The woman sighed. "Here it goes..." she mumbled before yanking down her mask. Greer blinked. The woman was a girl...About her age...But what was really really unnerving was that she was in almost every single aspect identical to Peter... "Ta da... Oh and take a photograph, it lasts longer" the girl said sarcastically. "Are you...Peter's sister?" Greer asked as she surveyed the girl from head to two. The girl laughed. "Ha! Close enough...Yeah I guess you can say that...Now c'mon I didn't travel all the way to the city to chat...I came here because Peter told me you needed help...So C'mon!" the girl yelled and before Greer could react Spiderwoman had already grabbed her and threw the both of them off the building.


	45. Chapter 45

Author's voice: Hi patient readers sorry for the wait...I've been busy...It's the exam season right now so I'm typing whenever free time presents itself...Please review so I know that the time I put here instead of sleep is worth it... Please? :D

"Holy Shit!" Greer screamed closing her eyes scared out of her wits. Spiderwoman groaned. "Try not to rupture your spleen...Ok here's the plan...In three seconds I'm going to drop you on MJ, then do your feral stuff! Ready? 3... 2..." "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Greer screamed. "1..." and she let go sending Greer plummeting like a rock. "Ahhh!" Greer screamed failing her arms crazily the streets got increasingly closer. Luckily, her claws made contact with a signboard and Greer found herself skidding down at breakneck speed. Spotting MJ nearby she unwillingly pushed herself away from the huge signboard and landed straight onto the unsuspecting MJ's head. "Oww..." Greer groaned rubbing her sore body before scrambling away from a stumbling MJ who then fell unconscious on the ground...

"Nice landing..." Spiderwoman mumbled as she swung and kneeled beside Greer. Greer growled and bared her teeth. "Do that one more time... And I'll kill you... I WILL KILL YOU..." Greer threatened holding her claws to Spiderwoman's face. Spiderwoman snorted, "You can try..." she mumbled while tossing back her long brunette hair out of her face. There was a moan and both girls immediately got into attacking positions. They watched in terrified amazement as the goblin started to shake violently, her long fur receding back into her pores, her body becoming smaller and smaller sickening pops and cracks emitting from the changing goblin until a very human and very naked MJ lay in front of them...

For once, Spiderwoman was silent. In an almost business like fashion, she walked up to MJ, covered her naked body in a blanket of web and slung MJ over her shoulder. "C'mon...Let's get out of here before the paparazzi arrives" she mumbled to Greer. "Wait I don't understand...How did she..." "Don't question, let's just go..." "But..." "THEY'RE OVER THERE!" "Ok your right! Let's go! GO! GO!" Greer instructed as the both of them scrambled wildly to escape the roaring hoard of men with flashing cameras. "Where they'd go?" one of the men yelled. "There! Over there!" "Hoo boy..." Greer groaned before leaping away as fast as she can as bright camera lights went snapping like crazy. "Hey! Wait for me!" Spiderwoman yelled before following swinging after Greer...

"This is your fault!" Spiderwoman screamed as camera lights basically flashed in their every direction. "MY FAULT? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!" Greer roared over her shoulder while shielding her face from the infuriating lights. "If you had listened to me earlier and just move...THIS WOULDN"T BE HAPPENING..." "Yeah sure...Blame the furry mutant,,," Greer snarled. "LOOK HERE FREAK!" and before Greer could break someone had already had snapped a picture of her bewildered face, Unable to take it any longer, Greer leaned back and released the most animalistic and feral roar her vocal chords could produce. Everyone froze...Silence...And then a couple of cameramen started fleeing in fear calling out for their Mommies while others just stared. "Up! Go up!" Greer suggested and she agilely leaped onto a nearby building and started clawing her way up while Spiderwoman shot herself a web. "They're getting away! C'mon you pussies snap out of it! We're New Yorkers for crying out loud!" They heard someone scream from below...


	46. Chapter 46

Author's voice: Exams aren't over but the hard topics are outta the way... Thank you readers for waiting patiently and wishing me luck for the exams..You guys are awesome ;D Keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible!

"C'mon follow me! I know where to ditch them!" Greer said as she parkoured over a signboard. "And can you hurry up?" "Sure thing! Why don't you try carrying a 125 pound girl in one arm, support your entire body weight on the another, produce organic web from your fingers at the same time or you plummet to your death and all the while trying to avoid a crazy mob of photographers... It's much easier than running on all fours!" Spiderwoman retorted sarcastically as she grunted heavily behind Greer while MJ's head bobbled up and down to the momentum of their speed. Finally, Greer jumped onto a widow ledge. Uncaringly, she pulled the locked window upwards and winced slightly as the hinges creaked loudly in protest. "In here..."

"Whew...Nice place you got..." Spiderwoman mumbled as she tore off her mask and took a loud gulp of air. Greer laid MJ on the creaking hotel bed. "Well it's how much I can afford..." she mumbled while pulling on a pair of jeans. "Think she's ok?" Spiderwoman asked. "Who?" "MJ..." Spiderwoman pointed her hazel eyes filled with genuine worry. Greer shrugged as she looked at MJ's pale face. "I don't know... She looks pretty bad..." Spiderwoman stood up. "We have to get to Peter's, he'll know what to do...You have any spare clothes?" Greer raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "So I can borrow you dumb dumb..." Spiderwoman gestured like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Greer rolled her eyes and reached for her suitcase, hesitantly, she tossed Spiderwoman a black-sleeved tee and a white skirt. "Get MJ dressed too, we'll leave in five..."

Greer's green eyes opened wide in shock "Wowhoho...No way..." "What no way?" Dude I just got to know her, you do it..." Greer protested looking at the very scantly clad MJ. "No way...You do it! I saved you from falling off a building, you owe me!" Greer gaped. "I owe you? May I remind you that you threw me off a building as well?! You owe me..." Spiderwoman snorted "Trust me on this, you don't want me to do it so I suggest you hurry up or we'll just have to carry her to Peter's in her birthday suit ..." "Ok! Ok! I'll do it..." Greer growled rubbing her temples. Spiderwoman grinned and then shut the bathroom. "Bitch..." Greer grumbled. Sighing, Greer rolled MJ over so she'd be lying on her back. Using her claws, she tore off the web and gently lifted MJ up by the shoulders. Doing her best to ignore how awkward and perverted the situation was, she slipped a jumper onto MJ's slim body. Then came the part she feared the most, getting MJ's pants on... Closing her eyes and swearing excessively, Greer slipped MJ into sweat pants. As she finished the job Spiderwoman came bursting out of the toilet door. "Ok! Let's get going!" "How?" Greer asked as she activated her image inducer. "Ooh nice gizmo...Don't worry I have a big plan to help MJ..."

"This is the big plan? Taking a cab to Peter's? In this traffic?" Greer growled while she attempted to soothe the ever-growing headache in her skull. "Hey it's the fastest way I could think of ok? Stop criticizing me..."Spiderwoman grumbled blowing her hair out of her face while MJ lolled around between them. "I don't believe this..." Greer groaned aloud as she pulled her face down. "HEY GET MOVING!" their cabbie screamed at the never-ending line of cars. "Aghhh..." Greer slammed her head on the window. "This is agonizing..." she thought looking out...


	47. Chapter 47

Author's voice: Sorry this took so long :( But thank you readers for being so patient. Thank you Amber Rose Black for joining :D One more week and my exams will be over yay! Which means I'll be posting regularly :D Please review!

After a painful hour in a cigarette reeking cab, the girls finally reached Peter's house. "That was a terrible plan..." Greer snarled as she draped a still unconscious MJ in her shoulder. "Oh shut up you sour puss... I paid for the ride..." Spiderwoman remarked as she led Greer a run down shack. Greer looked around... "What is this place?" she asked nervously. "Peter's safe house or so he calls it, he does all his sciency stuff here... Aghh!" Greer spun around quickly her claws unsheathed. "What?! What?!" she asked panicking. "Ughh this cat just darted past me...I hate those things..." "Hey!" Greer snapped. Spiderwoman's eyes grew wide with horror as she realized her mistake. "Sorry...Didn't mean you...You're an exception stripes..." she said sheepishly. "Humph..." Greer snorted but smiled back anyway as they knocked heavily on the door.

The girls stepped back in surprise as the door flung open revealing a very disheveled and burnt Peter. "Peter...Oh my goodness are you ok?" Greer asked in concern as she looked at the multiple burns around his body. "How's MJ?" Peter asked completely ignoring Greer's question. "She's fine...Just out cold..." Spiderwoman said. Peter nodded before beckoning them into the shack. Greer looked around, taking in the various test tubes and microscopes... "It looks more like a science lab than a safe house" she thought nervously uncomfortable around all the science equipment...After all...Science made her this way... "Put MJ here..." Peter said pointing to a moth eaten sofa. Greer grimaced but did as she was told. "Have you got the stuff?" Peter asked turning to Spiderwoman. She nodded and tossed him a brown pouch that she'd been carrying the whole time. "What are you going to do?" Greer asked worriedly as she watched him scribble something down something on his notebook. Peter grabbed his hair..."I'm going to extract Oz from her..."

"You are going to WHAT?! PETER! That's insane! She could die..." Spiderwoman protested her hazel eyes growing wide. "Hey! You have a better idea?! You're my clone! Help me out here!" he snapped violently. Greer perked her ears up not believing what she just heard. "Wait, you're a clone? Of him?" she asked in disbelief. "Not the time..." Peter growled before going back to his notes Spiderwoman glowered at him. "Yes, I'm his female clone... Took you long enough..." she mumbled. "Not the time.." Peter mumbled again. "Has every bio genecist on earth gone insane? I mean you him me..." "Yeah I know right?" "So that explains the..." Would you two shut up?! This is serious! MJ could die! Do you want that?" Peter yelled throwing his pencil down in anger. Greer backed away surprised by the sudden outburst... "Hey man...Sorry... Chill..." "NO! I CAN'T CHILL! MJ CAN DIE...SHE CAN DIE...I can't let that happen to her... I can't..."

Greer approached the shaking Peter. "I'm sorry..." she said softly kneeling beside Peter. He rubbed his jaw and shrugged. "S'ok..." he whispered before getting back up. "Look...Can you do me a favor?" Greer nodded. "I managed to knock Harry out back in the city but I had to leave him there...I don't know if he's back in S.H.I.E.L.D. If he isn't he knows where to find us... Keep guard and if he comes, make sure he stays out." Peter demanded pointing to the door. Greer couldn't tell if it was a genuine request or just an excuse to kick her out but she complied anyway getting up and walking out of the room and towards the door. "He hates me..." she growled softly leaning against the door and rubbing her temples. "Knock. Knock." Greer's eyes flashed open. "I know you're in there..." a voice called from the outside. Greer didn't answer; she froze there with no idea what to do. "I just want to talk..." the voice said again. Silence... "I want to talk about MJ..."

Greer growled before bursting through the door and pinning the speaker to the ground. "You have some nerve talking about MJ..." she snarled at the surprised Harry. "Um who are you..." Harry asked, his blue eyes widening in surprise unable to recognize Greer in her human form. "Me..." Greer growled turning off her image inducer. "Oh you..." Harry groaned. "What do you want and if you transform I'll kill you! I'll kill! I'll rip your throat out... " Greer threatened sliding her sharp claws next to Harry's face and baring her fangs. Harry's pitiful expression turned to one of mockery. "Want to put it to the test?"


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's voice:I'm sorry this took so long! Bows head repeatedly. Exams and projects are over but I needed some time to recover so I spent the time having a life. I also wanted to do a decent action sequence and there was alot of rediting done for this chapter and it wil mean the world to me if you wonderful people comment and review and I'll update as fast as I can! Thanks and enjoy!**

Greer panicked as she saw Harry's blue eyes glow bright gold. Desperately, she swiped him hard across the face hoping the shock of the impact would somehow halt the transformation. Not such luck, with a roar of fury Harry burst into flames sending Greer flying. "Ahhhhh!" Greer screamed before crash landing in a heap of smoke and ash. Greer looked up in horror to see the ten foot tall Harry lumbering towards the shack. Looking around she spotted a long metal chain next to her. "Who would leave a chain here?" She thought, but grabbed it anyway. Running on all fours, she agilely leaped onto Harry and with her mind racing wrapped one end of the chain around his neck. "What I would give for Kurt's powers right now!" she thought as she ducked a mad slap from Harry. "Hey! You broke my nose once, you're not going to do it again!" Greer snarled as she sloppily half fell half climbed down from the raging Harry's back. With a grunt she yanked the chain with all her might and smirked slightly as Harry lost his balance and fell.

"It's payback time..." Greer growled as she pounced onto the unsuspecting Harry's. Using all her might, she wrestled to keep him pinned to the ground, determined not to let him lay a finger on her new friends. "Do me a favor...Get lost!" Harry snarled menacingly. Greer snorted. "Do us ALL a favor, you get lost!" she retorted. Harry smiled. A cold smile that unnerved Greer to the core... "What are you AHHHH!" she screamed in agony. She could smell the burning fur and tissue and knew immediately what Harry had done... Harry had set his free hand aflame and while Greer was distracted had pressed his flaming hand straight onto her back, burning a hole in her leotard and wounding her quite badly. With a laugh, Harry picked Greer up by the scruff of her neck and laughed some more as she weakly tried to break free, slashing and kicking while doing her best to keep conscious. Harry laughed again and threw her...

Greer felt her vision flicker as she crashed heavily onto the ground. Desperately she started crawling towards the shack. "Peter! Peter!" she screamed as she knocked on the window like her life depended on it. Well actually it did... Apparently the shack was sound proof as Peter nor Spiderwoman even glanced up from their chemicals... "Peter!" Greer screamed again before she felt her legs being pulled out from under her. "Let me go! Let me go!" she roared punching thin air while Harry watched in amusement at the upside down girl. "This is usually the part I show a little mercy and let you off the hook. But you created so much unnecessary trouble for me, I think I'll just kill you now..." he leered.

Greer growled, "Dream on scale face..." and with speed that Pietro would envy, she clawed Harry in the eyes. "Ahh! My eyes! Ahh!" Harry squealed like a little girl as he brought his hands to his eyes dropping Greer in the process...

"That is the last time I'm going to be picked up and dropped ever again." Greer thought as she blocked a couple of Harry's punches. "Hello? Web heads? Need! Assistance!" Greer screamed into the window while trying to push Harry away but failing miserably. "Bam!" and Greer started seeing stars around her forehead. "Oww..." she groaned as she started stumbling to get up. Without warning Harry picked her up by her hair and then slammed her face to the ground and as she attempted to push herself up, he coldly stabbed a metal rod into Greer's back...

"Nghhh..." Greer groaned before spitting out some more blood. Weakly, she stood up feeling her shattered collarbone move and she moaned in agony as she yanked the pole out of her body causing more blood to fall out. "Don't pass out...Don't pass out..." she commanded herself. Finally she got back on two feet and went into an attacking pose. Harry snarled through his bloodied eyes. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL YOU?! YOU ANIMAL!" he roared. Greer growled as she felt the ever so familiar red mist start seeping into her head. Not resisting, she went with her instincts. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of feeling like I live in a world full of cardboard!" she roared as she picked up a nearby car and hauled it at Harry just not caring who the owner was. Harry obviously underestimated Greer's strength as he yelped in surprise as the car slammed him in the face knocking him off his feet. As he pushed the dented car aside he was knocked off once again by a roaring Greer.

"My whole time like this... An animal, I've been trying to control myself in case I kill someone...But I guess you can take it can't you big boy..." she growled now mauling Harry, every one of her blows drawing blood. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Harry whimpered as HE started losing consciousness. "STILL WANT TO KILL ME? HUH? STILL WANT TO?! WELL NOW IT'S MY TURN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Greer screamed. Her strikes soon increased in speed and force and her sharp claws moved closer and closer to Harry's unprotected neck. Harry could do nothing to stop her, the more he resisted the harder she'd hit, slash and bite and soon he was just a whimpering pathetic pile of scales and blood. "Stop... Stop Stop Stop" he croaked before his eyes lolled lifelessly into the back of his head and fell backwards with an earth thundering "crash". "Greer?" the bloodied Greer turned around to see a horrified Peter and Spiderwoman staring at her. "Hey guys... I was wondering when you people were gonna..." and she collapsed straight next to Harry.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's voice: Hello...Sorry for the wait, I was involved in a theatre production :D Awesome runs but it takes a toll on you mentally and physically... But here is the next chapter! Please review and comment because you are wonderful readers and should continue being so!**

There were voices...Muffled voices cold water and unfamiliar scents...Greer tried to open her eyes but somehow couldn't...It was like her nerves just wouldn't listen to her brain. Not that she could blame her body...It was aching like crazy...Finally with some perseverance her eyes fluttered opened only to see an unfamiliar white ceiling. Groaning and panicking internally slowly she turned her aching head and her emerald eyes met a familiar pair of teal ones... "M...MJ? you're ok! I ooof " she gaped in surprise as a hysterical MJ, Peter and Spiderwoman threw themselves onto her one after the other... "You're alive!" "How?!" "We thought we lost you!" they argued over each other while tightening their grips on Greer's body. " Healing Factor... Cutting...Off...My...Circulation...Can't... Breathe..." she chocked as the sofa they lay on began creaking in protest at the combined weight. "Whoops sorry..." Peter grinned as he easily lifted both girls off the surprised Greer...

"You guys are glad I'm ok? I'm glad that you're ok..." Greer smiled at MJ. "You cured?" she asked, MJ did not respond, instead she closed her eyes and reopened them... her eyes now shone bright gold. "AHH!" Greer yelped as she scrambled away on all fours from MJ terrified for her life, knowing her system could not handle another brawl. MJ burst into laughter before her eyes dulled back to it's original teal color. "Oh my God! You should have seen your face..." she giggled hysterically liked someone just told her something utterly hilarious. "Not funny man! Not funny!" Greer growled remembering her fight MJ as a goblin. Smoothening her fur, she pushed herself back up. "So considering you aren't turning into a 9 foot tall goblin and the fact that you're still alive...I'm guessing you're cured... But what is with the..." Greer asked uncertainly. MJ nodded. "Golden eyes? Side affect when I get angry... but nothing some contacts can't fix... I'm lucky I have such a nerd boyfriend and his clone to help me out but..." her face grew serious...

Greer's ears lowered. "But what? What's wrong?" she asked. Everyone grew silent. "Um..." "Peter?" "You might as well tell her..." Spiderwoman said finally... Peter sighed. "Hey Greer... About your tussle with Harry... Um...You..." Memories of the previous day came flooding back to Greer... The tearing, the slashing the biting...All the blood on the both of them and how Harry had just collapsed lifelessly in front of her and how she could literally taste Harry's blood on her mouth and then... "Oh my God..." Greer gaped as she looked at the trio with a horrified expression. "Yeah..." Spiderwoman mumbled looking away. "You kind of..." Greer sat down violently squashing her tail but she ignored it. "Oh my good lord...Did I kill him?"


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's voice: Chapter 50! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews :) Now for the big reveal... Please tell me what you guys think. And remember more reviews means faster updates!**

Silence... "Did I kill him?! Oh my God...I did didn't I? No I didn't mean to! I really didn't! It was an accident, it was either him or me... And he was going after MJ and I couldn't let him and..." "Woooah... Slow down Tiger...It wasn't like that..." MJ said patting Greer gently stopping her from hyperventilating. "It was...I didn't mean it...I...Oh my god...I" "CALM DOWN..." Spiderwoman exploded shooting webbing onto Greer's mouth. "Jessica..." Peter said exasperated. "What?! Someone had to do it... Did you see her? It was like she was going to have a panic attack..." "But..." "Don't argue with me, her face was turning blue..." Spiderwoman snapped .

"Gggmmmethhsssmthingoofffmeee..." Greer growled through the webbing while Peter and Spiderwoman bickered. Greer moaned and buried her head into her hands. "It's over...I'm officially a murderer... I'll be locked up for this... locked up forever...Like an animal..." MJ rolled her eyes at the two web heads. They weren't helping the poor girl ... Gently, she wrapped her arms around a trembling Greer "Relax...I know this must all seem terrifying to you...And as much as Harry deserved to die for what he did to me...That son of a bitch is still... alive..." Greer's tail fell to the ground, as her eyes grew wide in shock.

"WHAAA?" she screamed through the web before wincing heavily as Peter considerately tore the webbing off her mouth. "HE'S ALIVE?! HE'S ACTUALLY ALIVE..." she asked desperately praying the trio weren't kidding to make her feel better... They all nodded. Slowly, Greer broke into laughter, feeling like a whole load had just fallen off her shoulders... "Then what the hell were you guys trying to tell me?! You nearly gave me a panic attack!" she growled as Peter and MJ grinned sheepishly while Spiderwoman rubbed her temples. "Look stripes, don't get too relived, he's not dead but he was in CRITICAL CONDITION when S.H.I.E.L.D took him back into custody but the real bad news... Is this..." she declared holding up the ever so familiar daily bugle newspaper.

Greer felt a HUGE migraine coming as she studied the front page. "MUTANT ANIMAL AMOCK IN NEWYORK! WHERE'S PETA WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!" it declared in large bold font and below it an unflattering picture of Greer baring her sharp fangs at the camera. "Yup, J. Jonah Jameson has hung a huge amount of prize money above you're head...Like a lot. If you as much as show you're face in the city people are going to hunt you down... Literally... Shotguns and all... Apparently you're a bigger menace than I am..." Peter mumbled staring at Greer's insulted face. Greer rolled her eyes. "Terrific... It's ok, nothing my inducer can't" "Yeah about that..." Spiderwoman interrupted as she revealed a crushed piece of metal with wires pocking out of it... "It got messed up pretty bad from your hissy fit with Harry..." she concluded passing the inducer or what was left of it to Greer...

Greer stared at the miserably lump of metal in disbelief... "You're kidding right..." she groaned grabbing her ears as her tail curled miserably around her. "Unfortunately not..." MJ mumbled. "I can't do this... All I came here to do was visit, enjoy a nice peaceful Christmas, do some shopping in the Big apple...Instead I bump into Spiderman, his girlfriend, his clone and got involved in a major FIGHT with a mad, stalker, OBSESIVE, COMPLUSIVE GOBLIN who tried to kill me and now I'M A WANTED FUGITIVE ON CHRISTMAS EVE?! HAS THE WORLD GONE INSANE?! CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Greer yelled angrily not caring if she was acting like a jerk. She had a limit to the amount of shit she could take and that limit was at it's breaking point. "Hey there's some good news too..." Peter grinned slapping a hand over Spiderwoman's mouth right before she said something that definitely would not have helped the situation...

"Oh yeah like what?" Greer asked as Spiderwoman swatted Peter on the head. "Well since you are a wanted fugitive... Jessica took the liberty to swing by you're hotel room and grab all your stuff...So at least you have all your clothes and underwear..." "Hhhmm...I guess clean underwear makes me feel a little better..." Greer said, a small smile forming. "That's not the best part..." Spiderwoman blurted. "What is then?" " Well I kinda met you're mother after MY brawl with Harry, you know when you guys were trying to subdue MJ..." "Wait you met my mom? When you were using your powers? Without your costume?!" Greer shrieked definitely not liking where this was going. "She kind of found me squashed under Harry and saved from a hoard of roaring photographers... You're mother kind of black mailed me..." "Typical..." Greer groaned "Sorry go on..." "Well yeah, anyway she told me to find you and tell her your whereabouts within 24 hours or..." "Or?" Greer winced "Or she'll blow my cover to the world..."

Greer felt like the pit of her stomach flip around. The day couldn't get any worse... "Please tell me you didn't tell her where I am...PLEASE!" she begged pulling Peter's shirt. "Um...I didn't?" "He did... Like an hour ago...So she'll be picking you up in about...I dunno three minutes" Spiderwoman said simply before getting a nasty glare from Peter who got an even nastier glare from Greer. "Shit! I have to go! She can't see me like this! She's gonna hand me over to your crazy boss! She's gonna...I'm gonna..." "Ding Dong!"


	51. Chapter 51

** Author's voice: Sorry it took so long but i only got 1 review for the last chapter, 1?! Seriously... Anyway thank you empressofthedead for reviewing, means the world to me :) Please dear readers leave some reviews, it will make me happier and update faster...**

"Yargh!" Peter yelped as Greer practically flew over his head and the couch before landing gracefully on all fours and running off somewhere into the house. "You know, that girl... Wasn't as brave as I thought..." Spiderwoman concluded. Peter grabbed his hair. "For once in your life, can you say something constructive?!" he asked her. Spiderwoman shrugged "Hey, I'm your clone, my lovely sense of humor comes from YOU Einstein." She grinned maliciously. "Gah...Am I always this annoying?" Peter asked turning to MJ. "Yup..." she smirked. "Damn it..." "Ding Dong!"

"Um someone better open that door... Yes I mean you Peter because you know her..." Spiderwoman commented as she sat comfortably onto the couch. Peter sighed. "Someone should get Greer..." he said finally as the knocking got so frantic Peter was now terrified the person on the other side was going to freaking breakdown the door... "I'll go!" MJ volunteered as she slid off the couch and walked out of the room just as someone entered. "Greer? Greer... You in here?" "Is she gone?" came a voice from under Peter's untidy bed. MJ flopped onto her belly and lifted the long blanket only to see a pair of terrified emerald green eyes looking straight at her...

MJ giggled a little...Greer was curled up in a ball of orange, tail flickering behind her, her fur standing on their tips, her ears flattened... She looked just like MJ's cat whenever there was a thunderstorm... "She's still there...isn't she..." Greer asked. MJ nodded. "Ok goodbye..." Greer commented as she slid further under the bed. "C'mon scaredy cat...It's just your mum..." MJ said exasperated as she attempted to grab Greer. She stopped when Greer released a blood chilling "hiss" scaring the living daylights out of her. Silence... "What was that for?!" MJ asked angrily. "I'm sorry... I can't...It was a natural reaction...I couldn't...Ughhh...I hate being like this..." came an apologetic whimper. "Being like what?" MJ asked sliding beside Greer. "Like this... Furry and wild and half tiger... Sometimes its so overbearing..." "It must have been so difficult for you when you're x gene manifested..." MJ comforted. Greer laughed harshly. " I have no X gene..." Pause..."I was an experiment too..."

"What? But I thought you were a..." Greer smiled sadly, "You thought wrong...I'm not a mutant...I was experimented on with animal DNA..." MJ could not believe her ears "then why are you with the x men? I thought they were all mutants..." "Got kicked out of the house... My mum couldn't stand me...She's a mutie hater... She hates me looking the way I do...No matter how hard I try... she always turn me down...So, I had nowhere to go... The X men found me and took me in... So I've been living there for almost two years now...As much as I love kicking butt and being all feral and bad ass...There are days when I want to be a normal person again..." Greer confessed rubbing her shoulders before turning her head away.

Silence..."Hey...You know something? I strongly believe you're mum loves you..." Greer snorted. "I know you're trying to make me feel better and all but" "I'm serious...I saw it..." Greer rolled her eyes. "When? When you were a goblin? Kicking my butt and breaking every bone in my body?" MJ laughed. "Yes actually...Look I wasn't totally oblivious to what was going on...It was like an otherworldly experience...I knew what I was doing, I just could not stop myself..." she said sadly... "Oh..." Greer said flatly feeling a little guilty for her previous sarcasm. MJ continued. "I saw how you're Mum was panicking when you passed out and how she tried to save your life...It was all genuine... Maybe you're being a little harsh on her..." "I'm being harsh on her?! Have you seen the things she had tried to do to me? I..." " Don't replicate what she did to you... "I..." "Give her a second chance?" MJ pleaded. Greer sighed...

Ten minutes later, Greer found herself sitting at the back of her mother's SUV ... Forcing a pained smile she hugged and waved goodbye to her new friends promising to keep in contact with all three of them and promising Peter an autographed picture of Logan... She smiled sadly as the driver pulled SUV out of Peter's driveway. "I...Can't...Believe...I...Let...MJ...Talked...Me. ..Into...This..." she thought looking at the poker faced driver... "Um... How long will the ride take?" she asked politely. The driver wrinkled his nose like he was walking through a rotting fish market. "Thirty minutes..." "Oh...But" "I'm sorry but I'm going to start exercising my rights..." Greer raised her eyebrows. " What rights?" "The right whether or not to answer my clients..." "There are such rights?" Greer fumed but she stayed silent...She knew all too well what the driver meant. She was a freak. She should remain silent.


	52. Chapter 52

Author's voice: Some reviews will be nice... Please...

Greer felt her stomach twist into tighter knots as the car pulled up onto the driveway she hadn't seen in two years... She gulped nervously as she saw her mother walk out of the door. "This is it... Santa...If you are up there... Drop a bomb on me..." she prayed. Nothing happened. Greer groaned before grabbing her bags and rushed out of the car before the driver could give her anymore-dirty looks.

Marie Nelson looked at the girl exiting the car. She grimaced a little at the girl's coloring, the ears, the eyes and the tail but there was no doubt about it was Greer... Marie sighed...She had been such an idiot, she could not even begin to imagine the emotionally hurt she had put her daughter through...All the things she said...It didn't matter now, she was going to make it up to her. She was going to do it right this time.

Greer gulped as her mother walked gracefully towards her. "She's got a tranquillizer gun on her somewhere...She's going to attack me, and drug me and hand me to her crazy ass boss who will hand me to mutant bounty hunters...She's going to..." "GREER!" "Holy shit!" Greer thought her mind racing; already she had come up with 55 different escape routes if her mother dared to drug her... "Oomph!" Greer wheezed as her mother wrapped her arms around Greer's body. "Ok...I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming..." she thought wildly as her mother squeezed her harder. "You look good dear..." Marie complimented finally breaking away from the awkward embrace. "I...I do? Thanks...Mum..."

"So mum...Are you really ok with me being here..." Greer asked cautiously still uneasy about the whole situation. "Of course I am...Sorry I couldn't pick you up myself...My boss, Jameson was keeping me busy so I sent Mr. Allucard to get you...Was the ride ok?" "Ahh...yeah, the ride, the ride was great...Mr. Allucard was sooo friendly..." Greer mumbled trying to cover the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Well I'm glad to hear that because..." "Who possessed her?" Greer thought, really weirded out by her mother's motherliness... ""C'mon let's go inside you must be tired from what happened yesterday huh? We..." "Hey Miss Nelson can I borrow your...Oh my God... Is that who I think that is..." a voice called.

"Oh...I...I don't want to cause a scene...I'll go inside now..." Greer mumbled knowing how her mother felt shameful about her appearance. Marie felt guilty. Her daughter shouldn't feel shameful about who and what she was. Gently she grabbed Greer's furred shoulders. "You bet it is Billy..." she yelled wagging her eyebrows at Greer... "BILLY?! OH MY GOD...NO HE CAN'T SEE ME...NOT LIKE THIS..." Greer thought wildly not wanting to see his reaction to how much she has changed but it was too late, her mother was already steering her towards her ex...

"Hi...Billy..." Greer mumbled shyly, lowering her head and ears not wanting to look him in the eyes... "Kill me now..." she groaned in her head. "Gre...Greer... Is that..." "It's me babe..."Greer said slowly bringing up the nickname she came up for him when they were still a couple... "What happened to...When did you..." "She's changed Billy...I hope that won't be a problem... " Marie interrupted sensing Greer's distress. Greer finally brought herself to look at Billy. He looked just as gorgeous as ever with his long sandy blonde hair with one line shaved across his temples and his blue eyes... Hesitantly Greer managed a hopeful smile. "Uh...I gotta go..." Billy mumbled before disappearing over the fence. Greer stopped smiling...

"Um...C'mon, lets get you unpacked and cleaned up" "It's fine mum... I'm used to it..." Greer lied faking a smile. The LAST thing she wanted was her mother's pity... "It must have been hard for you...and I'm sorry I wasn't there to ... I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it..." Marie admitted. Slowly, she ruffled Greer's hair. "Um...It's alright...Thanks anyway..." Greer said slowly taken aback but her mother's sudden confession. "Maybe MJ's right...Maybe she really did change..." Greer thought finally allowing herself to lower her guard down and start enjoying some time with her family, her real family...

"Knock...Knock..." "Greer can you get that?" Marie called from the kitchen. "Um you sure?" Greer asked looking up from her book. "Yeah...So go get it..." "Ok..." Greer mumbled surprised by how comfortable her mother was with her... She and Steven were now divorced so it made things easier between mother and daughter, neither bringing up how he had shot Greer so they spent an awkward but still nice Christmas eve together... but having her open a door to a stranger? Looking the way she did... "She's lost her marbles...but...I can get used to this..." Greer smiled as she made her way to the door. "Who is it?" she called from the inside not wanting to give the person on the outside a heart attack... "Um...Greer? It's Billy..." "Billy?!" without thinking Greer opened the door...

"Ahh..." Billy yelped as the door swung opened revealing Greer. "Sorry... I get that a lot now days..." Greer growled trying to cover up the hurt she felt from his reaction. "So...What do you want..." she asked coolly. "I uh um ah..." Billy took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to get used to how Greer looked... fangs and all... Sighing, he pulled himself back together. "I heard it's your last day here..." "So?" "So um...Look I was a real jerk to you yesterday...and I'm sorry..." "It's ok..." Greer mumbled uncrossing her arms. "Wait...You know it is Christmas and I haven't seen you in so long...So..." "So?" "So do you want to go to the mall with me later? You know just to hang out?" Billy smiled uneasily. "Oh..." Greer raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? With me looking like this" You'll..." "Yeah...Yeah I do... So at three?" Billy asked. "Yeah...Sure...Why not..."

"Mum... Help me out here..." Greer whined practically tearing her closet apart trying to look for something nice to wear. Marie smiled in amusement at Greer's distress. This was her daughter all right, who else would kick up such a huge fuss about clothes? "Just wear whatever you're comfortable with darling..." Marie mused. "I'm fine with anything...How is this...No it shows too much of my fur..." Greer grumbled tossing the black dress aside. "I think it looks good on you..." Marie mumbled picking the dress up and studying it carefully. "I know it does but...There are things people are bound to notice like the tail and the claws and the..." "So?" "I want to look good for this... I don't want Billy to think I'm a freak..." Greer whispered sadly. "He won't..." "he will..." Marie laughed. "Don't worry, he was such a great help to me when you and Gabriel...disappeared...He genuinely cares about you..." "You really want me to wear that dress don't you..." Greer cut in sarcastically grabbing the dress before her mother got all angsty and melodramatic...

Billy sighed. "What am I doing..." he thought as he leaned against his car. "Greer...She's so changed...It's kind hard to believe she's the same person...I mean..." He ruffled his hair unsure whether he could ever accept her new appearance. "C'mon it's not so bad..." he chided himself. "Yeah considering she's orange and part animal with pointed ears, god dammed claws and a tail... A freaking tail..." Another voice in his head argued. "Bite the bullet Carter...She's still good looking her face's the same shape, same features...same nose same mouth..." "Yeah but did you see those eyes and I bet she has fangs and...I think I need a psychiatrist...And a therapist...I" "Billy?".

Billy looked up and gaped as Greer came strutting out of the house in a simple form fitting black dress complementing her lean but curvaceous body. "You ok?" she asked raising an eyebrow. " Yeah...Yeah I'm fine..." Billy coughed. "She's gorgeous..." he thought as he opened the car door for her. Shyly, Greer entered the car. "You sure you want to do this? " Greer asked as he slid into the driver's seat. "And why wouldn't I want to do this beautiful?" he smiled. "Because she's gonna get you mutant bashed...She's not even trying to hide anything... look at that tail...Shut up..." Billy cursed at his own mixed emotions...


	53. Chapter 53

** Author's voice: I meant to post this earlier but I got sick and was separated from my laptop... Anyway thank you for all the great reviews :) Just a little update and spoiler. I will be having my final year exams for the next two weeks so updates will be slow...I'll try to cram in a chapter if i can... (Sorry Dark Lord of the X men) However, the next part will be about Greer becoming an instructor...so there will be new characters :) yay! ok that is it... Enjoy**

The trip was an awkward one, with the both of them commenting on things such as the weather, schoolwork and their respective plans for the future... As more time passed... Things just grew suffocatingly hostile... People would stare at them with hate in their eyes especially towards Greer causing Billy to grimace constantly and Greer to well up in guilt. To Greer's dismay, over a burger, Billy had subtly hinted that after she disappeared, he had started a new relationship with someone... He wouldn't say who... Finally Greer couldn't take the tension as they made their way to an arcade she let it out...

"Look I know you're trying to make me feel better but you really don't have to... I know I look... I am a freak so... If you're really uncomfortable around me now, I get it and I don't blame you..." Billy sighed... "It's not that...It's just...I'm still adapting to..." Greer looked away. "No its not you...It's me...You're fine...You're still beautiful, a great person and..." "Mmhmm" "No, really I mean it...it's me its ahh...I dunno..." "You don't know what?" Greer snapped ending the last word in a slight growl. Billy backed away... and then approached her again with his hands in front of him. "Look I know you're obviously hurt about me hooking up with someone...And you have every right to be mad... but I can't... I'm sorry but even if we did get back together...I can't see it working...But...don't get me wrong, I still want you around...But maybe as a friend" Greer knew this was coming and nodded. There was no point lying to herself, it was true... She would have done the same thing if their roles were reversed...

"So you're not mad at me?" Billy uttered finally. Greer shook her head but said nothing. Billy rubbed his temples. He must have seemed like such an ass hole. Greer mutates and disappears and when she had finally come back, happy to see him, he takes the chance to break up with her. Like he said, it was such an ass hole move... "But she can't blame me right? I mean no call, no text, no email and she disappears into oblivion for two years...Two freaking years comes back looking like Cheetah from DC and wants to start a relationship together again? That's much..." he argued in his head. "Um...I'm thirsty I'm going to get a drink..." Greer mumbled finally breaking the cemetery cold silence between them. Billy stopped her in her tracks..."Don't bother I'll get it...My treat..." he offered before walking off.

"I bet he did that just to get away from me..." Greer thought as she leaned against one of the arcade machines. She smiled gently as some kids looked in her direction they smiled back while their mothers casted death glares at Greer before leading the children away. Greer stopped smiling. "What am I doing here?" she thought... As she saw more and more eyes look at her. All their snide comments caught by her sharp ears "Is the circus in town or what?" "Meeeoooow..." "Look at that tail..." "It's not her fault she's strange looking..." Greer placed her head in her hands. "Aghh" she yelped as someone's lecherous hand forcefully groped her behind, violating her...

"Interesting, I was right...You are all furry like a cat...Really soft too..." Came a snicker. "Let me go you creep!" Greer snarled at the older boy. She could feel the blood rush from her head to her face, if she weren't covered in fur her face would have been beet red. "How dare he touches me like that! It's sick... It's wrong." She screamed in her head as she backed away terrified from the smiling boy. "I'm not some fluffy toy so don't ever do that again!" she growled "C'mon...Give me a chance, I'm into off beat chicks... Fat, skinny, bald whatever...You know different..." he leered. "Get away from me! I'm warning you...Or I'll" "What? Beat me up...You know half the people here don't care if I hurt you...but oh they'll start caring the minute you hurt me..." Greer lowered her arms. This guy was right... Terrified she continued backing away only to gasp in surprise as her back made contact with the wall...

"That's right... I figured you'd be a real kick fur and all...And cats are acrobatic right? I have a trapeze in my apartment...Maybe we can go back there and get busy getting busy..." the boy advanced his face just centimeters away from Greer's. Greer closed her eyes and squirmed as the boy started stroking her fur again. "Like I said... I like off beat chicks..." he breathed, his rancid breath landing on her face. He lunged forward and "TWAK!" Greer opened her eyes and saw a shaking Billy beating his fists while the creep lay sprawled on the ground moaning in pain. "You want off beat? I'll give you off beat...Talking to a girl like that..." Billy growled his face contorted with fury as he prepared to land another right cross. The creep whimpered before shuffling away.

"You ok? "Billy questioned as Greer got up. She nodded still shaken by the whole thing, to her surprise, Billy wrapped her in a hug causing her tail to shoot up in surprise. "It was my fault...Leaving you alone like that...I'm sorry..." Billy mumbled as he hugged her tighter stroking her hair. Suddenly a deep rumble escaped Greer's throat, causing them both to break apart in surprise. Greer's hand flew to her mouth in embarrassment, mortified that she could produce such a loud purr...A loud purr that ruined the one interment moment between her and Billy. Hesitantly, she smiled slowly. Billy smiled back and the tension between them evaporated...Laughing, they hugged again and enjoyed the short time Greer had left in New York.


End file.
